Legends of Love
by JFrost
Summary: One thing is certain in the Kingdom. The King does not love his Queen. Ripped from her home at a young age, Serenity was left to deal with her husbands abuse alone. Her very happiness was taken, and the idea of love became a myth. Until she met Darien
1. Authors Notes INTRO

Title: Legends of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon.

* * *

**I found my Beta Reader!!!!!**

Thanks so much for everyone who offered. I had a lot to choose from. I've picked **Kimberly Kelly** and she's been terrific! I hope this makes my stories a little easier for all you to read.

**Anyway, the first chapter will be up soon! I'm sorry for anyone I got excited and than let down with my intro. But I hope my story makes up for it. It's not as unusual as my last couple of stories, but I hope it's just as exciting.**

* * *

JFrost


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Legends of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Hey everyone. Here we are with the first chapter of my new story! **Thank you so much Kimberly Kelly for being my Beta Reader!**

First off, I'm going to answer a question I know will be coming up immediately. Someone always fails to read the authors notes and then makes a comment about something I've explained. I picked Serenity and Darien for the name combination. I know it doesn't make any sense because it's supposed to be either Serenity/Endymion or Darien/Serena, but I made this decision for a reason. Serenity is a Queen, so she's royal and her name sort of goes with that. Darien isn't and there for his name has to be a little more common. If started writing it, and it was hard to get someone called Endymion to feel like he's not supposed to be royal. So that's it. I consciously made the decision.

For those who care, I've changed the Intro. If you want to re-read it go ahead, but it's not part of the story. I did have a query if anyone knows the answer, but that's all!

**Here's the story!  
**

* * *

If there were one thing The Kingdom was known for, it would be that the people loved gossip. Most spouts of idle gossip were relatively innocent. This noble did this, a different lady did that. Mostly it was nothing more than an interesting way to pass the time. But there were a few things that everyone knew were completely true. One was that the poor were poor and the rich were rich. Another was that marriage was finite, and divorce wasn't an option. But the one most whispered about rumor that everyone knew was true, was that the King was cruel to his wife.

Princess Serenity had married the King when she was fourteen years old and he had viewed her as one of his horses, in need of breaking. The beautiful young girl had hoped for nothing more than a peaceful home and the chance to help those around her. She hadn't gotten it. The King was an abusive man and his young wife's spirit had annoyed him. By the time she was 15, her once bright eyes were sad and her seemingly endless energy had calmed to little more than a minimal drawl.

But no matter what the King did to her, the laws of the land made it nearly impossible for her to escape and the people had to watch their shining hope continue to dim until they feared she would fade out completely.

Serenity sat quietly as the procession of nobles bowed one by one to the King and then to her. She didn't react for the most part, unless it was someone she knew. There was no point when her husband sat in his chair as uncaring as anyone could ever be. It was spring and everyone had filed back into the city for the season. The flowers were blossoming and the nobles would be looking to marry off their daughters of age. Every year was the same. A new crop of girls would be presented in a grand ball and any eligible man who was looking for a wife would make himself known.

It was all a little eager, but Serenity numbed herself to it. She had already been married for a few years and she knew more than anyone else that it did not provide any sort of security.

"Are you alright your majesty?"

Serenity looked at Lady Raye, who was one of her more constant companions and faked a smile.

"I am fine," she said softly, then turned back to the procession.

Raye looked worried, but didn't say anything as Serenity gazed steadily on to the flow of people presenting themselves in the palace. She knew it would be over soon and she knew that she didn't have a choice in that matter at all.

Serenity gave a real smile as Lady Amy was introduced as a lady of means, who was still available to marry. Amy smiled back warmly, holding a faded book in her slim hands and looking every bit as lovely and happy as she had the last time Serenity had seen her.

At long last the line came to an end and Serenity waited patiently for the King to leave before her.

He stood up quickly and it looked like he was going to simply pass by her without a word. But she wasn't that lucky.

At the last moment he turned his dark gaze on her. "You will make yourself ready for me tonight," he said commandingly before continuing out of the room. His tall, intimidating mass made everyone step eagerly out of his path.

Raye took her hand gently as Serenity looked down.

"Come on," Raye said softly, "let's go meet Lita in the gardens. She promised to be there after she was done with her husband."

Serenity nodded, leaving the room with much more grace and poise than her husband had done. The guards all bowed to her, placing their hands on their chests and the women curtsied very low.

Raye continued to hold her hand, walking slightly behind her, while they made their way out into the beautiful hot sunshine of the glorious day. Serenity felt the fresh air cleanse her and she breathed in deeply as the smell of roses permeated the air around her.

"Was it awful?" Lita asked cheerfully.

Serenity sat on the low stone bench as Raye sighed dramatically.

"There are more girls this year and not enough men."

"My husband says that there are hardly any young men coming of age, and even fewer who are interested in marriage yet. It might come down to us losing some of our ladies to foreign kingdoms."

Serenity didn't say anything as she gazed over the seas of red roses in front of her. They were beautiful this year. Some were still very new and others had not yet bloomed, but she could tell it wouldn't be long now.

"Serenity?"

She looked back at her friends, realizing that she had stopped listening to them. She felt guilt well up inside her.

"I'm sorry, I must be more tired than I thought. What was the question?"

They looked at each other before turning back to her with worry in their eyes.

"We were just wondering how far it is to your home."

Serenity crossed her hands across her lap, trying to appear as involved in the conversation as she could. But thinking of her home saddened her, so she numbered herself to it.

"Two months I believe," she answered. "But that's if you don't travel through the night. When I was brought here, we traveled almost constantly, so it was less than that. I couldn't very well show up late to my wedding."

A few years ago she might have said that with amusement, but today her voice was flat.

"I'm sure, if the situation called for it, the King would send out notices to all neighboring kingdoms. There must be men somewhere," Lita said trying to keep the tone light.

"It shouldn't matter to you. You've already found one."

Lita glanced at Serenity, who didn't react. "Yes, I did."

Serenity knew why Lita didn't talk about her husband. It was because she loved him. Their marriage had not been arranged. They had fallen in love, and then he had asked for her hand. Lita had cried in happiness as she said yes and they had married only two months later. And now, two years into it, Lita was glowing with the beginnings of her first child. She was hardly two months along, but already it had started to show and Lita felt awful for being happy when her friend was not.

"Things will work themselves out," Serenity said gently. "They always do."

Once she had believed it, but she had no conviction in her voice anymore. Things would not work out for her. She was resigned to that.

* * *

That evening, when most of the palace had gone to bed, Serenity sat awake, waiting for her husband to come to her. This was not a rare occurrence, but it was not one of any pleasure. The King felt pleasure in dominating her and she had long ago stopped fighting him. It was his success in breaking her that he continued to be attracted to.

He came in without ceremony. The secret door that lead to his room swung open and he stepped in as if the room were his. He looked at her, sitting quiet and calm on the bed and smiled a dark smile.

"Shall we exchange pleasantries?"

She didn't answer. He wasn't looking for an answer. She stood up as he came towards her, unbuttoning his pants and not bothering to take his shirt off.

"Take that off," he said.

Serenity slipped her nightgown over her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor without ceremony.

The way he looked at her, grinning softly, was not something that made her want him to touch her. She forced herself not to shiver or look away from him. He reached out to touch her, his hands rough against her pale skin.

Grabbing her arm, he spun her around and pushed her onto the tall bed.

This was what it was always like. Serenity didn't know what pleasure in sex was. Her husband had never made love to her. He touched her frequently, but not with any care.

She cringed as he forced himself into her, not giving her the time to become adjusted to him as he almost immediately began thrusting. He took her hips tightly in his hands, holding her steady as he increased his speed.

This was not what it was supposed to be like. She knew it. She had overheard Lita speaking to Raye about how much pleasure she got from her husband. The sensual way in which he touched her. How her body heat up in desire at the mere though of him.

The only thing Serenity could say she may even like about this time with her husband, was that it was short.

With an intense groan, he released into her.

He breathed heavily for a moment and pulled himself slowly out, laughing to himself before slapping her hard on her back end.

"Don't cringe my Queen," he said in a mocking voice. "You're not as attractive when you pull your face like that."

He was already walking away, doing his pants back up.

Serenity waited until she heard the little door click shut before rolling onto her back, pulling her blankets with her to cover her nude form.

She stared up at the ceiling, feeling the slick wetness of him drip gently down her leg. Every time she felt a little sore. Every time she was aware of the marks his fingers had made in her body as he squeezed her too tight while he climaxed.

And every time she was unable to stop a few tears from sliding silently down her face before she was able to compose herself enough to clean herself up and then crawl into bed, beaten and hurt.

* * *

"I was thinking that perhaps we should go into the city," Raye said absently moving around Serenity's bedroom as a maid did Serenity's hair.

"If you wish," Serenity said without enthusiasm.

Raye glanced at her, but didn't say anything about it. Instead, she changed the subject.

"Why don't you wear your hair down anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you came here, I remember seeing you with your silky blonde hair shining in delicate curls all down your back and I was completely jealous that my hair was simply straight and I couldn't pull it off."

Serenity smiled softly. "Your hair is beautiful when it's down Raye."

Raye waved her hand at the comment. "Yes, but I couldn't always be bothered. You used to wear it down all the time."

"The King doesn't like it."

Raye looked at her. "So?"

Serenity looked down at her hands. The heavy gold ring of her marriage was gaudy on her finger. "It's easier not to give him a reason."

Raye nodded as the maid finished her hair and left the room silently.

"I shouldn't have said that," Serenity said softly.

"Serenity, it kills me that you're like this," Raye said sitting down beside her, looking at her with concern in her eyes. "Please, don't shut me out for this moment. Talk to me. You used to fight so hard."

Serenity felt the tears threaten to come, but she fought to keep them at bay. "Sometimes, you only have so much fight in you."

"So you've really given up?"

"Do I have another choice?" She asked quietly.

"Yes!" Raye said with passion. "You have every choice in the world available to you. Defy him. Stand up against him. Dare to be happy despite what he's done to you."

"What's the point?" Serenity asked.

Raye looked like she wanted to slap her. "The point," she hissed through her teeth, "is that you've let a horrible, greedy son of a whore take away the very thing that made you special."

Serenity looked up in surprise at Raye's vulgar words.

"Finally," Raye stood up in anger. "A reaction. You've been nothing, but a dull grey stone for months."

Serenity looked away from her, to her reflection in the mirror. She looked at her pale face, flawless as ever. Her blue eyes, blue as the sky. Blonde hair, pulled up and pinned above her. She knew she was beautiful, but it had been a long time since she had been able to feel it.

"The woman I knew had a spirit that could never be crushed."

"It was crushed Raye," Serenity said without emotion. "That doesn't mean I'm any different, it just means you were wrong about who you thought I was."

"You let him walk all over you."

"He is the King and he is my husband."

"He is a cruel uncaring demon and you are a hundred times better than him."

"Why?" Serenity asked. "What makes me better?"

Raye felt the anger slowly leave her at Serenity's defeated tone. She hesitated, unclenching her fists as the worry for her friend started to come back. "Your heart," she answered seriously. "It was always bigger than the rest of ours."

Serenity didn't answer.

"Perhaps you should spend some time alone," Raye said. "Lita and I will go to town. Why don't you walk around the gardens for awhile and try to remember what used to make you happy."

She didn't move as Raye walked out of the room. This was not the first time they had, had this kind argument, but it was the first time Raye had decided to walk out on her.

She sighed, looking around her room and feeling alone. Mostly, her friends took turns staying close to her, hoping to make her feel better. She wasn't usually by herself, with her own thoughts, unless it was night. The glaring differences of the bright sun through the windows felt odd to her.

She got up and walked towards her personal bookcase, thinking that a book would help get her mind off the situation. She ran her hands along the spines of the books, wondering which adventure she might feel like this time. The romances lined the top shelf, dusty from lack of use. The idea of true love simply didn't apply anymore. She had delved into history, learning everything there was to know about the world. She was now fully learned in most kingdoms, but the idea of filling her mind with facts didn't appeal to her today. Neither did adventure.

But her hand did stop, as it always did, on a few leather bound volumes that had no title. She knew what they were and she always stopped to acknowledge them, but she never pulled them out. They had stayed there for years. She had stopped writing in them a few months after her wedding.

She continued past them, thinking that perhaps she would need to visit the library for a more extensive selection, but her argument with Raye made her glance back at them.

What used to make her happy?

She was almost afraid of the answer. She had been happy once, she was sure of it.

Slowly, she slid the first volume out and delicately opened it to the first page. Her perfectly curled and girlish writing almost seemed to smile at her and it immediately made her heart ache.

She flipped to the first page, noting the date. She had been twelve when she had first started keeping these journals. Her mother had insisted, smiling at her as she told her that one day she would want to look back.

She started reading.

_'Mother took me to the country for a few days and we just now returned to the palace. I loved the little vacation, but the palace is really my home. Everyone I know is here. My friends, my family and everyone I love. Most importantly is Seiya. For my birthday he gave me a beautiful golden locket. He laughed when I blushed, but then kissed my cheek and told me I am beautiful. I hope that one day my husband will be as handsome and kind as Seiya. I would marry him, if only he were a prince.'_

She closed the book without reading more, remembering her childhood crush. The young man had grown up in the palace, having lost his parents. The queen had taken him and his two brothers and made sure they were provided for until they were old enough to take care of their own estate. Seiya had been her closest friend.

She slid the book back onto the bookshelf, knowing she was close to breaking down.

Raye was wrong. She couldn't handle trying to be happy again. No matter what, she would never have the hope and expectations of life as she had, had as a child. It would hurt too much to have half.

* * *

That night, Serenity wrapped herself in her night robes, knowing that the King would not come to visit her today. Already her maid had informed her that he had called his favorite mistress to his rooms and that meant that he would not care about her being ready for him.

It was late. Too late for her to be up, but she couldn't sleep. After the day by herself, spent finding things to occupy her mind, she found that already too many things had been able to sneak into her mind.

She reached over to her glass of milk, but found it empty.

It was so late.

She sighed, not wanting to wake one of the servants to get her more. She pushed her loose hair over her shoulder and took her glass with her out of the room and through the palace.

She had done this before. The kitchen staff knew her and knew not to make a big deal when she was getting something for herself, but none of them would be awake now. This late at night, the only people up would be the guards around the palace whose job it was to protect them. But none of them were inside.

The cold marble of the floor made her wish she had remembered to put on her slippers, but it was too late now to turn back. She flew easily down the spiral staircases that led to the dining room. From there, she entered the small servant's door that lead down to the kitchens.

The room glowed softly with candlelight, but nobody was there. She made her way across the large stone floor to the cold room where the milk was kept.

But then she stopped.

Serenity heard a faint music drift through the empty room. She could hardly make out what it was it was so faint.

Curious, she moved towards the door in the back of the baking room, which led outside to where the coal and fire kept the room unusually warm. The embers glowed softly as she passed them into the open courtyard.

The night was warm. A soft breeze drifted passed her, playing lightly with her hair as the sound steadily grew louder. And with it came voices. Lots of voices.

"Your majesty?"

Serenity spun around at the startled voice, but was immediately relieved to see her personal maid Molly looking at her with shock in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Molly said with a quick curtsy. "If there is something you need, I would be honored to get it for you."

Serenity shook her head. "I was just getting myself some milk when I heard the music. Where is it coming from?"

Serenity was a little surprised at how eager her voice sounded and she knew by the look on Molly's face that she was thinking the same thing.

"Mr. Knox had his sixtieth birthday today. Some of the men put together a little celebration in one of the empty stables. They're having a dance."

Serenity smiled. "Mr. Knox runs the palace, does he not?"

"Yes, he does," Molly said still a little shocked.

"I did not know it was his birthday."

Molly nodded. "Would you like to see it?"

Serenity looked at her surprised. "What do you mean?"

"It's the only stable that's empty because it's too easy to break into. There's few ways in that I'm sure we could find without you being seen if you wanted to take a look."

She hesitated for only a moment, wondering if she would get in trouble for it. "I would love to."

Molly smiled, a clear and happy smile and Serenity couldn't help but smile back softly. Still holding her glass, she quickly followed Molly further away from the kitchens and out toward the stables. It wasn't very far.

The music and singing swelled up around her. It sounded like they had a whole band in the small building. A soft and welcoming glow poured out through all the doors and windows and laughter floated all around her.

Molly took her hand, which was not customary, but Serenity didn't mind. She pulled her towards the back, away from a crowd of men laughing and talking just outside the main door. They snuck through a small door, having to pull it away from the dirt where it was stuck to fit through and into a corridor lined with stalls.

Serenity immediately blushed at the sounds coming from some of the stalls as Molly laughed and pulled her quietly along. Men and women enjoying themselves in the darkness with moans of pleasure and lust. They climbed a couple stairs so they were crouching on a low platform, hidden by a wall of broken slats of wood.

Serenity looked on in amazement at all the people crammed into the space. A group of men with instruments played to the side and a wide space in the middle of the room had people twirling and dancing together at the upbeat and loud tempo. The rest of the people crowded around them, almost like an arena and they laughed and cheered and drank in complete joy.

She spotted Mr. Knox with an older elegant looking woman who kissed him openly. She assumed it was his wife. The man looked rose red as he blushed, his white hair looking like snow. She had never seen him without his formal suit and straight stature that his station in life required. He looked so warm and inviting as he hugged another young man.

She could feel Molly watch her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the swirling chaos of the celebration. The whole room was so hot she was sweating immediately, but she had no desire to cool off. Her eyes were wide as they took in everything.

"That is Mr. Knox's wife," Molly said without being asked. "They've been married for forty two years and are still happy. The man who just handed him a drink is his son. He's married to the blonde haired girl on his father's other arm. He has two more sons, but one is part of the royal guard and could not be spared and the other is far away chasing after his wife. Mr. Knox is proud of all his sons."

Serenity smiled at the thought. She had always wanted children and couldn't imagine not being happy for them.

Her eyes gazed over the crowd again.

This time something stood out.

Serenity squinted, trying to pin point what had caught her attention. It took her a moment to realize that it was a person.

As soon as she caught him, she could not look away. Quite simply put, he did not fit in. He was taller than most of the people in the room, with tanned skin and the blackest hair she had ever seen. It shone glossy in the glowing light and danced around in his eyes without him really seeming to care.

And his eyes.

Serenity held her breath as he turned towards her, his stormy dark blue eyes glittering with laughter as he took the hand of a lady and spun her onto the dance floor.

Molly followed her gaze. "He stands out, doesn't he?"

Serenity nodded. "Who is he?"

"Not really sure. His name is Darien, but nobody really knows where he's from. He works in the stables, training the horses. He can handle even the mean tempered ones. Mr. Knox said that he's only here for ten months or something, before moving on to another job waiting for him. I heard he's really well educated, but didn't want to start his career here, so he's just doing what he needs to in order to get by."

Serenity was enraptured by how he moved. He had grace and poise and yet he moved uninhibited. He looked so happy. She forced herself to look away, knowing it was never good to stare.

"He's been here over a month now. I'm surprised you've never seen him."

"The King doesn't allow me in the stables anymore."

As she said it, she winced and looked at Molly, who smiled and put her hand to her lips. "I won't tell anyone you said that."

"Thank you," Serenity said. "Perhaps we should go now."

"Are you sure?"

Serenity nodded. "I just wanted to look. I should get back up to bed before my absence is noticed."

"Would you like me to go up with you?"

Serenity slid out of her spot and quietly down the stairs. "I can find my way. You enjoy your party. Tell Mr. Knox that I wish him a happy birthday."

"I will."

She moved back down the long corridor that had led her in, blushing again at the pleasure filled moans. The warm air of the outside world was cool after the heat of the celebration and Serenity snuck quickly around the side of the barn. Just as she thought it was safe to make the dash to the kitchen, someone came out of the stables just in front of her.

She froze.

The same man she had been captured by before was pulled laughing out of the stable by a brown haired woman she had never seen before. He allowed her to pull him towards her and kiss his jaw flirtatiously.

That's when he noticed her.

She took a step back, eyes wide as he froze. His deep blue eyes seemed to penetrate right through her. She shook her head at him, trying desperately to make him understand that she wasn't supposed to be spotted.

The girl giggled and tried to spin towards her, but he pulled her closer to him, so she was absorbed with kissing his neck.

They just stared at one another as Serenity started to back towards the kitchen. He seemed so frozen, unsure what to do.

"Darien!"

Serenity felt her heart jump at the voice.

'Please,' she mouthed towards him.

It took him a second to consider her. He looked like he wanted to say something, but no sound came from his mouth. His tall, almost intimidating frame stayed perfectly still for a few moments. And then he pulled the girl in his arms towards the voice, successfully turning them away from her, giving her a chance to quickly scoot into the safely covered courtyard of the kitchens.

She breathed heavily, clutching her glass in her hand tightly as her heart thudded around in her chest.

It took her several moments to breathe normally again.

When she felt in control, she all but sprinted into the kitchen, placing her empty glass on the counter without filling it and the rushing back up to her rooms.

* * *

End of Chapter One!!!! Please Review!!!!! I love reviews!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Legends of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Thanks everyone who answered my questions. I was so confused about the misunderstanding and I honestly didn't notice the typo in my disclaimer. It's all fixed now, so thanks again!

Alright, here's the next chapter! Kimberly Kim has been great getting them back to me so I can quickly get them out to all of you. I hope you enjoy it! And thanks for all the review!

* * *

For the next few days, things went on as normal. Raye visited again, but she didn't say anything about their argument the day before. Serenity acted as she had for the past few years, distant and uncaring.

But those who were closest to her noticed something.

It was small, but it was there.

Raye couldn't stop looking at her friend.

Something, ever so small, was different. Better.

"I have been given a horse," her husband announced loudly at the breakfast table that morning.

Serenity looked up in surprise at his booming voice. He was always loud, but not usually so sudden. Perhaps he had become bored with whatever conversation had been going on. He wasn't known for his patience and politeness.

"From who your majesty?" Raye asked for her.

"A neighboring Kingdom. I'm told it's from their finest stock."

"When will it arrive?"

"Just after we eat."

Serenity already felt bad for the animal. Her husband would delight in it until he succeeded in breaking it, and then he would move on to the next horse. He never stayed with the same horse for long. They were no fun in his eyes unless he could beat them into submission.

She loved the magnificent creatures. When she had been a little girl, her mother had presented her with a beautiful young colt to watch grow. She had loved it from the moment she'd seen it and that hadn't stopped until she was sent here and it was not allowed to come.

"Would you like to go and see it?" Raye asked her quietly when the King had turned to the closest person to him and started talking loudly.

Serenity just nodded. She didn't really, but the King would insist. He liked making her watch things that were obviously uncomfortable for her.

The whole group got up when the King did, even if they weren't finished their own meals. As one, they filed out of the room while the King continued talking loudly about his view on a good horse. In his mind, no animal had ever reached his standards and he thought of them as a failed species. He sounded so naïve to Serenity that she felt an odd tug in her, telling her to contradict him.

It was strange. She hadn't felt it in a long time. The need to stand up for anything she thought had simply vanished along with any other feeling she had ever had. The sensation made her pause.

Raye looked at her in concern. "Serenity?"

Serenity shook her head quickly, wondering what had brought this about. She had stopped caring what the King thought. It didn't make sense for her to suddenly care again.

They made their way to the front of the palace where there was already a commotion going on. The most beautiful white horse she had ever seen was stubbornly fighting against the two men that were trying to restrain it. It's lean and well-muscled body glimmered as he flexed and pulled. His mane was pure and untainted white.

The King laughed at how the horse fought and her heart sank.

He would destroy this beautiful creature.

"So this is the magnificent beast I am to ride," he roared as those around him laughed along. "Well, we'll see if we can tame him, but I don't know if I would be caught dead on a horse as feminine as that."

Serenity desperately wanted to ask if she could have it, but she dared not. The King would only turn the request around and make her watch him break it. She couldn't bare to even think about what that horse was going to go through. Tears threatened again and she held tightly to Raye who was suddenly beside her.

"Shall you ride it now my lord?" Someone asked.

The king thought for a moment. "No, take it to the stables. See if we can work it out a little. Perhaps tomorrow I will feel like a ride, although it will have to be in private. I won't go out in public on that thing."

Serenity thought it was beautiful. She gazed at it longingly for a moment. The horse turned to look at her, calming ever so slightly. She had always been able to calm them. Her mother said that animals could see how good her heart was and they responded to it.

As soon as she felt her husband's gaze, she knew her gaze had lingered to long. Fear gripped her immediately and she tried her best to look cold to the whole situation as he grinned at her.

"It seems my wife fancies the beast," he said laughing. "Perhaps she would like to ride it today."

Serenity froze. "No your majesty, it is surely to wild for me." Her voice was weak and she knew it caused him joy to hear her like that. The cold grin that spread over his face sent chills through her.

"I insist my Queen. You used to talk often of your fondness for the animals. Why not show us your skill with them."

Raye's fingers dug into her arm.

There was no way out of this.

"As you wish," she said softly.

The people around them were deathly quiet, watching her as she stepped to approach the horse. All eyes were on her and she could feel the fear waver through the crowd. Nobody could stop this. She would be hurt. They all knew it and they were all tense and waiting for it, full of fear. None of them wanted her hurt or dead.

She approached the horse, steadying herself. She knew how to deal with horses. All her life they had been kind to her. She knew, by looking at the white horse, that he would be no different. Their eyes met in a calm, collected understanding. He wouldn't hurt her and she wouldn't hurt him. She reached forward to gently touch his mane.

"He's only antsy because he wants to run," a voice whispered close to her. She looked up at the man who had just approached to hold the reigns and recognized him immediately. His stormy blue eyes looked worried.

Serenity, after getting over her shock, nodded softly. "He won't hurt me," she said as confidently as she could.

He looked concerned, handing her the reigns. "I rode him in from the boarder. He responds well to freedom. If you pull on him to tightly, he'll try to break free. If you let him move on his own, he won't try to dismount you."

She stepped towards him, moving to get onto the horse. There was no saddle, but she was not un-practiced in bare back. He leaned down to give her a boost and she could feel his closeness as if it were suffocating. But he lifted her with ease and she was on top of the horse without any issues.

Although she knew the horse would stay calm for her, she still heeded his warning. She let the reigns loose, letting the horse decide where he wanted to go. The other stable hands let go of the ropes holding him and the horse moved immediately.

She could feel his unease soak into her through his warm skin. He was scared of his new surroundings and desperate to escape the strange smells and feels. But he was particularly afraid of people. He just saw them as stopping his escape. He trotted along, a little jumpy and anything but smooth, but Serenity gently guided him around the courtyard, allowing him to stop if he needed to. After a couple of minutes, there was an approving applause and a general sigh of relief around the group.

Serenity looked back at the man who had helped her the night before. He stood tall and proud, watching her with a concentrated gaze, ready to aid at a minutes notice. He looked different in the day, but not overly so. His uniform was perfectly pressed and his hair shone in the sunlight. His skin was slightly tanned and perfectly smooth across his handsome face.

She looked away, feeling oddly drawn to him. She gently caressed the horse under her, wanting to thank it for allowing her to ride. A calm seemed to settle over the crowd as everyone realized she wouldn't be hurt.

Until Serenity suddenly felt herself pulled unceremoniously from the horse by some very strong arms.

"We'll see how this horse handles a real rider," the King all but growled as the horse reared up in shock and furry as Serenity went sprawling towards the ground.

She prepared herself for a painful contact with the stone ground. It wasn't the first time she would feel the jarring pain. The crowd gasped in surprise and fear.

But she never felt the pain.

She looked up into the same blue eyes she had before, just before her view shot to the beautiful white horse rearing up as the King pulled at his reigns. She grabbed on to the man who had caught her and he quickly pulled her out of harms away.

It all happened in a blur then. Serenity, affected dizzyingly by the strong arms around her, felt her heart thudding in her chest. The horse kicked up such a fuss that the King was thrown ten feet away, hitting the ground hard. The horse tried to bolt, but was startled and ended up hitting a low wall. The crowd scattered and cried out, some rushing to the King and some rushing to her.

All she could do was clutch tightly to him.

He smelled like the roses in the garden.

For a moment, although she knew she was supposed to be afraid, his presence distracted her. Her head went slightly hazy and the only thing she was really aware of was the heat that radiated off of him, soaking into her.

"I have you," he whispered softly to her. "Don't be afraid."

His voice sent heat through her and she realized she was holding her breath. She let it out in a shuddering breath and pulled herself deeper into his embrace.

"Serenity, are you hurt?" Raye asked immediately.

She couldn't answer. Her mind had gone fuzzy.

Someone else mumbled. "I can't believe he pulled her off like that. She could have been killed. It was a mistake to force her to ride."

"She was doing so well."

Serenity flinched as the King yelled something. His voice echoed through the crowd and seemed to physically hit her.

And then she was being pulled back towards the palace and torn out of his arms.

She looked back at him desperately and found his blue eyes locked on her, gazing after her retreating form. She was being pulled away from him and her only will seemed to want nothing more than to fight her way back to him. He had saved her. He had caught her when she fell.

He was so tall she could see him over the crowd, even when they seemed to swarm around her. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to fight against them, but it was no use. He disappeared from her sight as the walls of the palace closed in on her again.

She was rushed to her room and immediately a dozen people tried to ascertain if she was all right. A doctor was called before she could even say that she was okay.

In a flurry of activity, everyone around her brought her everything she could ever need in that moment. Water. Bandages. Smelling salts. All of it useless as she knew she was fine. He had saved her from harm.

Despite how physically sound she was at the moment, she was also terrified. She knew this situation. She had been through it many times before.

He would come in at any moment.

"Raye," she whispered anxiously.

Raye knew immediately what she wanted and started ushering people out of the room as Serenity stood up to show that she was all right. She wanted to tell them that she appreciated their kindness, but she had no choice. She had to get them away. She tried to smile and ask them to leave, but they lingered. Raye was more forceful, but they seemed overly eager to help her fear.

When he stormed in, there were still ten people in the room.

His anger swarmed around him. He moved to fast for anyone to really be able to do anything. His hand swung around and slapped her hard, sending her crashing towards the ground.

Everyone went completely still.

"How dare you!" he said, seething down at her.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, knowing that it wasn't her fault.

"Get out of here!" he screamed at the people in the room.

They were gone in an instant, except for Raye, who looked like she wanted to intervene. But she knew that she couldn't. Serenity pleaded with her eyes, asking her friend to leave. Raye hesitated, but then she was gone.

"You embarrassed me today," he hissed at her, grabbing her and picking her painfully up from the ground. "How dare you treat me like that!"

Anyone else would have fought, knowing that they weren't in the wrong. But she knew it wouldn't do any good. This kind of anger was too strong.

She couldn't do anything as he hit her again.

She couldn't do anything as he took out his anger on her through sex. He roughly abused her body, uncaring if he was hurting her. Uncaring of the tears that were suddenly streaming down her cheeks.

She couldn't do anything until he was done, exhausted and calmly angry as he stormed out of the room.

Then, battered and torn, she hid in the shadows of her room, knowing that even Raye knew not to come to her until she was called.

She might have broken down then, as she had in the past. She might have let her husband get to her and go numb as the images of his angry face flashed through her mind. She could have allowed him to win again and consume all thoughts of hope she had ever had.

But this time, a pair of stormy blue eyes gazed at her through her mind, worrying for her and wanting to protect her. A pair of strong, warm arms embraced her subconsciously and she felt ever so slightly safer.

* * *

Serenity waited until the whole castle was asleep again. She had refused to see anyone that day, knowing that she would have to keep herself hidden until she healed. Already, a bruise had formed along her cheek and spotted along her arms. But she had to make sure the beautiful horse was all right.

She had obsessed about it all day, hoping the king hadn't decided on a swift death instead of a long grueling life. She hoped that, in his haste to punish her, he had forgotten about the animal.

She swiftly made her way through the castle, knowing her husband wouldn't touch her again for at least a week. That was how long it took him to calm down after something like this.

It was almost refreshing; her need to make sure the horse wasn't hurt. For the first time in awhile, she had a small purpose in this moment. She had to make sure. The beautiful creature did not deserve the pain it might have to endure. The King would be angry enough to lash out at it.

Everyone would be talking about it of course, but there was nothing she could do. Usually he didn't do anything so public, but now the rumors would become facts. She tried not to think about it as she passed through the empty kitchen to the outside world.

She passed the stable where a few nights before the grand celebration for Mr. Knox had been held and immediately thought about her savior. His blue eyes seemed to almost haunt her. She couldn't shake them off.

The smell of the horses hit her before she got inside. The young boy who was supposed to guard the horses looked up at her in alarm.

"It's alright," she said turning to the shadow so he might not see her face. "I just want to make sure he's alright."

The boy nodded, obviously having heard of the happenings of the day.

She swept passed him, refusing his assistance. She knew by the uneasy look he gave her that he would go and wake up whoever was in charge. But she could deal with that when the time came. She hurried down the line of stalls, peaking in each one until she found him.

She sighed in relief when the horse looked up at her. He was laying down, his leg bound tightly in bandages.

Carefully, she opened the stall and slipped in, feeling the calm settle over the horse when he recognized her.

"I came to make sure you were alright," she said quietly, crouching low to run her hand along his neck. "I was worried that they'd hurt you."

He huffed and settled to the side as she lay down against him, resting her body against the great horse.

"My husband can be cruel sometimes. It's not your fault of course, he just gets that way. Perhaps it would have been better if you'd thrown me off."

She felt his uneasiness at the idea and laughed lightly. "I'm not saying I wanted you to, only that it might have been better for the both of us." She sighed sadly. "I wish I could tell you what to do. He's probably going to hurt you no matter what. Perhaps you could pretend you're tame. If you do, he'll lose interest in you faster than if he thinks you're a challenge. If you're lucky, perhaps he'll lose interest before you're…….." she gulped down the lump in her throat. "broken." she whispered.

The light shifted above her and she felt him tense beneath her. She looked up to face whoever it was that would tell her to get away.

But he didn't. Instead, he crouched down to look at her, blue eyes intense.

"Should I tell you it's dangerous for you to be so close to him?"

Serenity looked down at the horse beneath her. "I might not believe you."

He laughed and the horse relaxed. His laugh was bold and soothing, and it sounded like he really meant it.

"Are you alright?" He asked after a moment, concern in his voice.

Serenity had been asked that question all day, but nobody had really listened to her response.

"I will be," she said, but she hardly believed it herself.

"Here," he said holding out a make shift bag of ice to her. "It's for the swelling."

Serenity assumed that the stable boy had said she was bruised. She accepted it, resting it against the horse and then gently laying on it so that her cheek was immediately cool.

This mysterious man's presence immediately seemed to soothe her. She was not afraid of him. In fact, she was more affected by his presence than she had been by anyone else in a long time. She was almost nervous now, speaking to him so openly.

"You were at the party the other night," he said in a slightly teasing voice.

Serenity couldn't help but smile as he settled down in the doorway. He sat with his back against the frame and his legs bend out in front of him. He could be menacing if he wanted to be, but looked calm and relaxed as he long frame smoothly.

"I was hoping you would forget about that."

"Not likely," he said with a smile. His body was silhouetted so it was harder to see his features, but she felt his smile. "It's not every day you have a willing servant girl in your arms only to turn around to see the Queen watching you."

"So then you knew who I was." Talking to him felt so easy in that moment. He hadn't once done anything to make her feel uncomfortable. She stroked the horse's mane gently, feeling him start to rest again.

"You're sort of hard to miss," he said easily. "I'm Darien."

She nodded. "I'm Serenity."

He seemed amused. "You say that as if I'm allowed to call you that."

"I wish you would," she said honestly. "It's been a long time since anyone has said my name without something behind it. Even my friends say it as if it will help me see more clearly. As if it used to be magic or something."

His brow furrowed. "What is it supposed to get you to do?"

"Remember," she said with a soft shrug.

She could feel him hesitate. "Remember what?"

She looked up at him, taking in the lines of his face. He was so handsome. His jaw was strong and his cheeks were high. His eyes were perfectly set and the curve of his mouth was perfectly even. And when he smiled, he had beautifully straight white teeth.

"You don't really belong here, do you?" She asked, changing the subject.

He shrugged. "I'm only here for another ten months. I have a job waiting for me, so I didn't think it's intelligent to start a career. I work with horses because I understand them. It's enjoyable."

Enjoyable. That was something she hardly knew how to comprehend anymore.

"You're asking more about my appearance," he said knowingly. "I don't look like any other servant you've ever seen."

She didn't really answer.

"I'm the bastard son of a lord," he said with a smile. Serenity was startled by how blatantly he said it. "My father impregnated a woman who was not at all in his class. She might even be called a servant. Of course, there was no way for them to marry, so instead he kept her a secret. When I was born, he had nothing to do with me other than to send my mother money to keep quiet. She was heartbroken. I'm not sure what she thought would happen, but it wasn't what did. She used every penny he sent us to send me to school. I'm going to work as an assistant to a doctor. One day I may be well known enough to start my own practice."

He spoke of his dreams as if they could be reality. His voice rolled over his words, smooth and without flaw.

"I lived with my mother until she died. When she did, my father stopped paying so I had to work to continue going to school. I've been to a few kingdoms and hope I'll see more. If I had enough money to travel the world and never work, I would spend my whole life experiencing as much as possible."

She smiled. "You should try to get to Dukhat. The whole castle is built on an island completely surrounded by waterfalls. Bleeding hearts grow wild in the valley and they have peach orchards that provide the most delicious desserts."

"It sounds beautiful," he said with a kind smile. "When were you there?"

She rubbed the horse again. "I wasn't. I read about it."

He frowned. "Where are you from?"

"Lunare," she said softly.

"I lived there for awhile," he said surprising her. "I was six and moved away when I was nine. My mother got a job in a small village not to far away from the palace. You could see it from my bedroom window. I remember how white it was, stretching so tall into the sky. My mother said she saw the Queen once and almost wept at how beautiful she was."

Serenity couldn't help but remember her mother. She had been in tears the day they had taken Serenity away to marry. It had stopped a great war and there was no other option at the time. She had stopped writing to her mother years ago.

"I would have been just a baby then," she said quietly.

He smiled. "When did you leave?"

"I was fourteen," she said sadly. "My mother faced war. She had two options. Send our army in to fight, or agree to give me as a bride to our enemy. To save her people, she chose the later."

"Did it break your heart?"

Serenity shook her head softly. "I was naïve enough to think of my future husband as my knight in shinning armor. I was happy to save my people the heartache of watching their loved ones die in battle and I looked to my future as an adventure on my way to my place in this world." She looked down sadly. "I thought that my future was meant to be happy."

"But now you don't think so?"

"The evidence proves me wrong."

He was quiet for a bit and it gave her enough time to realize what she was doing. She was lying in a stable, bruised and beaten, with one of the men who worked for the palace. And yet she felt oddly comfortable. She wasn't afraid of him and she wasn't trying to put up a façade for him. She had no reason to try and trick him.

"If I ask you not to give up, will it make a difference?"

"I don't see why it would."

He hesitated. "Would you like me to take you back to the palace?"

She pushed herself up, looking at him softly. "I made it here by myself."

"True. But that doesn't mean you won't get caught on the way back."

His smile made it obvious he was talking about the last time. "I don't suppose you're planning to take another willing young maid out into a hidden corner of the courtyard."

"Not at the moment."

"Then I should be fine."

She stood, brushing the straw out of her robe, realizing for the first time that she wasn't dressed appropriately at all for speaking to a man. She blushed, but forced herself not to react in any other way.

"I suppose I don't have to tell you that should anyone find out that…."

He put up his hand. "I will tell no one that I saw you. The stable boy has already been sworn to secrecy and he's a good kid."

She eyed him. "Should you need a clever story to impress a woman?"

He laughed. "I assure you, Serenity," he said stressing her name, "I don't need any more help getting the attention of ladies. I don't know if you've noticed, but I am quite handsome. Not to mention intelligent."

She smiled in amusement. "You think very highly of yourself."

He shrugged, grinning. "The evidence has not yet proved me wrong."

"Well thank you, Darien," she said politely. "I very much appreciate you allowing me to stay here for a little while and talking to me."

"It was my pleasure." His smile was so genuine that Serenity felt a little taken back by it. He wasn't hiding from her and it was an odd feeling. Even Lita hid the best part of her life from her in order to stop her from feeling any pain.

She started to walk away.

"His name is Sterling," Darien said to her.

She turned back to him. "What?"

"Your new friend," he said pointing at the resting horse. "His name is Sterling."

She smiled. "I will remember."

With that she was gone, walking quickly back towards the palace and back to the place that held her prisoner. But this time, she took with her the image of a man who had three times now helped her instead of standing by and allowing her to be hurt.

* * *

End of Chapter Two. Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Legends of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Alright everyone, here's the next chapter!!!! Thanks for all the reviews. I'll get the next one out as soon as I can!  


* * *

Simply put, Serenity couldn't stop thinking about him. The brief interlude she had had with him had given her a strange source of calm that she hadn't felt in a long while. He had spoken to her as if she were nothing more than another lady, not a Queen. He hadn't said awful things about the King to try and comfort her or spent hours telling her how beautiful she was. He had only asked her about who she was.

For the first time in a long time, she felt almost alive again.

"Your cheeks are flushed," Lita said in a teasing voice. "You thinking about someone?"

Serenity felt herself flush even deeper and couldn't help but smile as if she had just been caught doing something she shouldn't have been. "Of course not," she said trying to look unruffled.

"Oh my," Raye said instantly intrigued. "Who were you thinking of?"

"Nobody," she said almost eagerly.

They weren't convinced.

"Seriously Serenity, what were you thinking about? You were practically glowing," Amy said. Amy had finally been able to join them after doing her dutiful job of meeting all the eligible young men she may have the opportunity to marry. She looked at her eagerly now, with her other two friends.

"I was not," Serenity said putting her hands over her cheeks in embarrassment.

"You're going to have to tell us," Lita said. "You know we won't let it go."

Serenity sighed.

"Come on, you know you want to."

It was nice, having her friends look at her this way again. No pity in their eyes, just happy curiosity. It was like the old days when they had sat around gossiping like little girls.

They all leaned in filled with anticipation.

"I met this guy," she started quietly.

"Oh my god, this is so exciting," Raye said practically vibrating in her chair.

Serenity smiled. "He works in the stables."

Their smiles gave way to confusion.

"The stables?"

"A servant?" Amy asked.

Serenity shook her head. "I'm not sure what his role is exactly, but he's only working with horses until his new job starts somewhere. He's going to be assisting a doctor."

"Well that's a very respectable career path," Amy said brightening.

"Go on Serenity," Lita urged.

"I went to the stables last night, to check on the horse from yesterday. I was afraid that he might have been hurt from throwing the King. When I got there, Darien came and talked to me for a bit."

"Darien," Raye hummed to herself. "Never heard of him."

"He hasn't been here very long," Serenity answered.

"What did you talk to him about?" Amy asked.

"Everything," Serenity shrugged. "He lived in my home country for awhile and he remembered the palace." She smiled at the memory. "I told him what it was like to leave and come here and how it wasn't everything I expected or hoped it to be."

They all listened in complete silence.

"He told me about his life and how happy he is with the way things are going. His mother isn't alive anymore, but he talks about her with nothing but love in his eyes. It was really nice, just talking to someone who had no expectations of me at all."

Raye blinked first.

Serenity felt a little strange right then, like she had admitted a great scandal. The way they were looking at her was completely disbelieving.

She crossed her hands on her lap, which was her usual sign of hiding her emotions and it seemed to snap them all out of their trance.

"You told all that to a complete stranger?"

"Well, no," she admitted softly. "I've seen him before."

"Where?"

"Yesterday in the courtyard. He helped me onto the horse and gave me some quick tips on how to deal with its wild nature."

"Oh!" Raye said suddenly. "He's the one that caught you when the King pulled you off!"

Serenity nodded.

"My word, Serenity. You could have mentioned first that he's extremely handsome. Had you started with that I would have immediately known who you were talking about."

"I didn't think it mattered," she said defensively.

"You're attracted to a servant. Of course it matters," Raye argued.

"I never said I was attracted to him."

"But it's obvious in the way you tell the story," Amy said.

Serenity opened her mouth to argue, but had nothing to say to that. "It doesn't matter," she finally said. "I'm probably never going to see him again, so his looks have no meaning. I had a good and calm experience last night talking to someone I might consider a friend and that's all there is too it."

"Like hell," Raye said startling them all.

"What?" Serenity asked in surprised.

"You honestly think we're going to let you just abandon this guy?"

Serenity was still confused. "What?"

"Serenity, this is the first time you've showed any real awareness of what's going on around you. You're actually smiling every once in awhile and it doesn't look fake. Your cheeks are flushed and you seem ever so slightly less depressed than you have since you gave up years ago," Lita said.

Serenity felt the words hurt her, but they were all true.

"It's not that we think awful things of you Serenity," Amy said quietly. "We just want to see you happy again."

She hardly knew what to say. "You want me to see him again?"

"Yes," Lita said. "And we want you to talk to him more. We'll check him out and make sure he's not dangerous and you hang on to this person who seems to make you focus, even for only a moment."

She looked at the eagerness in all her friends faces, confused and unsure.

"It can't hurt to try," Amy said softly.

Amy was always the most sensible one of them all. If she thought this was a good idea, then it probably was. It unnerved her just a little that her friends were so eager for her to spend time with someone none of them knew. That was aside from the idea that he was very much below her station.

But it also surprised her how eager she was to see him again. The idea of getting to speak to him and see his smile again. It sent an electric current of excitement through her to even just think of him again.

She blushed.

"Darien," Raye said as if thinking about it. "I like the name."

* * *

Serenity watched Molly as she quickly moved around her room, replacing things that had been knocked around. The King had just left and Serenity was sitting naked and shaking in her bed, affected again by him.

She gritted her teeth. She had become numb to this. She was sure of it. She had stopped hating herself after he had finished with her.

Why now was she sitting here like it suddenly mattered again?

She knew the answer. The girls had said she was slightly happier.

"Are you sure there's nothing else I can get you?" Molly asked in a soft, compassionate voice.

Serenity pulled the blanket a little tighter around herself, wishing she were someone else. She didn't like being like this. She hated how Molly looked at her right now, with eyes filled with pity. Everyone looked at her with eyes filled with pity. She hated it.

Anger filled her as she realized that it was because of what she had become. She had allowed him to beat her and now they looked at her like that. There had been a day when people had smiled happily at her as she had passed. They had openly talked about what she would be able to achieve in the future. How happy the people would be to have her leading them.

Everything had changed when she came here and it was completely her fault. She had let it happen. She had stopped fighting.

"Do you know anything else about Darien?" She asked suddenly.

Molly looked at her surprised. "Darien?"

"The man you pointed out to me the other night."

Molly nodded. "Ah, well……he's a little bit of a ladies man I suppose. He's had his fun with more than one of the maids in the palace and one or two of them were hurt I think. Not that he did it on purpose. But when he left them, they were surprised. He's usually up front about it, but you know women, they don't like to believe it."

Serenity nodded. "Anything else?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you," Serenity snapped. She immediately felt bad about it and her shoulders slouched.

Molly continued without being able to hide her surprise. "He was offered a better position in the palace, but he didn't take it. Mr. Knox said it's too bad he's not staying because he could be a real asset to the staff. But he doesn't seem to care about anything more than working with the horses. He's really good with them."

"Does he have anything at all about him that makes him…….dangerous?"

"I don't think so," Molly said. "He's just a little free I suppose. There are not many people who can tell him what to do and continue to have his respect. He probably should stay away from women instead of indulging his desires. But he's never been cruel as far as I know."

Serenity nodded.

"Are you……" Molly hesitated. "Does he interest you?"

"He helped me," Serenity said. "I wanted to know a little more about him, that's all."

"Do you plan to see him again?"

"Why does that matter Molly?"

Molly gulped. "If the King ever……I mean, if you ever…….I just mean that Darien could get hurt if you…….or if the King……"

"I'm not going to have an affair with him," she said understanding.

"Oh," Molly said obviously relieved. "Well that's good."

Serenity was very much disturbed by Molly's reaction. She had never considered what her husband might do if he thought she was being unfaithful to him. He made no secret of his women, but she had never even considered taking someone to her bed. Despite his treatment of her, she always intended to be faithful to her husband. Her mother had told her it was simply inexcusable to be with another man once you were married.

"Would you like me to find out more about him?" Molly asked.

"If you could," Serenity said softly. "But be careful. Don't let it be known that I want to hear of him. I wouldn't want to…….get him in trouble."

Molly curtsied quickly and then hurried from the room.

Serenity slid off her bed and walked, cloaked in her thick blanket, to the window. The sun was almost finished setting. It would be dark in minutes. The kingdom sprawled out in front of her, still busy at the ending of the day. She couldn't hear them, but she knew they were out there. Her people. The people she was suppose to be helping.

Guilt washed over her. Her husband was not a bad King, but he was not compassionate. He didn't love his people; he simply ruled them. She remembered how eager they had been to welcome her when she had first come. She had made such plans. She would treat them as her family.

How harshly she had failed them.

Without another thought, Serenity quickly pulled on her nightgown and a thick dark cloak with a hood. She knew her luck with sneaking around unnoticed outside would only last so long. She had to cover her hair. It gave her away immediately. It was the main reason she usually wore it up.

She sat at her window, waiting patiently for the night to turn black. She couldn't leave until it was much later, but she was already on edge.

What would he be doing now? Were the horses already safely back in their stalls? Did he work with the stable boys to clean out the muck?

The few times she had seen him, he had been dressed incredibly nice. His black clothes had been clean and pressed and no dirt had marred his skin. After working with the horses all day, he was likely to be dirty.

She couldn't help but smile as she remembered his amused blue eyes. He wore so many emotions on his face and yet she really didn't know who he was. He had told her a bit of his past, but even the harsh memories he had spoken about with a smile. He had sat against the frame of the stall in a relaxed comfort that had made his long lean body look perfectly in control.

She was nervous.

Serenity realized that by going to see him, she would purposely be going against her husband. The King had never told her specifically not to speak to other men in secret, but she assumed it was one of those unspoken rules.

The minutes ticked by until, finally, she heard the sounds of the resting palace.

She swept out of her room, cautiously moving through the halls. The lights had all been extinguished and most of the servants were asleep. She knew this place as if she had grown up here. She knew where the guards stood and how to avoid them. She knew which hallways were used and which ones weren't. It was almost too easy, moving around undetected.

When she reached the kitchen, she hardly glanced at it. She was out into the warm night air before she had taken another breath.

The stables were another short distance away and she quickly made her way to them.

There was the same stable boy looking up at her with wide eyes.

"If I insist on staying, will you have no choice but to call that man again?"

He nodded.

"You can tell him I'm with Sterling then."

The boy quickly got up and ran towards the back of the stable. She didn't see where he went, but he didn't come back right away. Darien must not sleep close by.

Sterling was waiting for her. The beautiful white horse was standing now, pushing himself against his stall and reaching for her as she approached him.

She smiled. "You look better today."

His answer was a soft snort like laughter.

Serenity giggled. "I wish I could ride you, or take you out into the field. I bet you're beautiful when you run with the sun shining down on you." She rubbed his nose, feeling the soft fur as she ran her hand between his eyes.

"I'm sorry your majesty," a rough voice startled her. Serenity spun around to look at a gruff older man, ragged and dirty, with brown eyes and too much meat on his bones. "I'm going to have to suggest that you go back to your room."

She felt immediately disappointed. "Where is the man who usually comes?"

"Excuse me?" The man seemed confused.

Serenity knew she was treading on dangerous water here. "Last time I was caught, it was another man who tried to make me leave."

He put his hands on his hips when he thought about it and his big belly seemed to strain his thin shirt. He was absolutely nothing like Darien. Darien had a smooth voice and charming smile. This man had yellow teeth and spoke like gravel.

"Darien," the stable boy whispered.

"Ah," the man slightly wavered. Serenity realized he had been drinking as the smell drifted over to her. She refrained from reacting. "No doubt taken a little woman to his bed tonight. He covers for me sometimes."

She felt her shoulders sink. "I do not intend to stay long. I just wish to visit with this horse."

"That's a wild one your majesty."

"Yes, he is," she agreed softly. "But that doesn't mean he's dangerous."

He seemed to try and consider something, but had a hard time. He moved his greasy hair out of his eyes. "If you wish your majesty. Perhaps a couple minutes won't hurt."

"Perhaps," she said as the stable boy continued to gaze up at her. The wide-eyed admiration in his eyes was hard to miss. She could almost remember what it felt like to be looked at so innocently. There was a time she had viewed the world that way. The older man grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him away. It wasn't a vicious movement and the boy immediately got onto his feet and ran back to his post. Serenity waited until the man was gone before she turned back to Sterling.

She could feel his disappointment as if it were her own.

"I was sort of hoping to speak to him again," she said sadly.

She only visited for a short while, fulfilling her promise to the older man that she wouldn't linger. She said goodbye and then slowly made her way back through the stable.

It was frustrating how easily she had crawled back into her shell. For a brief few hours she had been angry enough to take action and now she was willing to give up again. She felt defeated. Part of her wanted to force herself to fight, but the other part seemed to realize that she didn't have it in her to do so.

She smiled gently at the boy when she passed him and he still watched her as if he were amazed. She wished she knew his name, but it would probably frighten him for her to ask. He had most definitely been told that he was not to speak unless spoken to when it came to the upper class.

The night was at its darkest. The moon was hiding behind some clouds and it was hard to see where she was going. But she knew the way as she slowly started to trudge towards the kitchen's courtyard.

"Edward said you were looking for me."

Serenity stumbled backwards at the voice, so startled her heart stopped in her chest. She would have screamed if she had not been trained not to by her husband. It wouldn't do her any good.

She held her breath as he stepped towards her.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Darien said with an apologetic smile.

She breathed out, feeling faint from the encounter.

"Here's a hint," she said breathlessly. "If you don't want to frighten people, then don't jump out of the darkness."

He laughed and she started to relax immediately.

"Was there something I could help you with?" He asked obviously amused.

Serenity opened her mouth to answer, but didn't really know what to say.

"Ah," he said with a teasing smile. "It was just me you wanted to see."

His tone made her feel like arguing. She wasn't used to being teased. "Now don't get all big on yourself," she said crossing her arms. "It has nothing to do with that kind of…..thing."

He laughed again and she felt alive suddenly. She hadn't acted like this since she'd moved here and she had thought it would make a difference to argue.

"Fair enough," he said as the moon came out, bathing them both in light. She could see that his shirt was open and his chest was bare. His hair hung boyishly in his eyes. "So what can I do for you, your majesty?"

She frowned at the formal title. She was disappointed that he had used it. She watched his smile fade into confusion as he saw her mood change.

"Nothing," she said trying to step past him, feeling suddenly upset.

She was almost shocked when he took her hand gently in his and stopped her from leaving. She turned around to face him again to find his eyes apologetic and sincere.

"I'm sorry Serenity," he said softly. "I was only teasing."

She could only nod. Her heart seemed to be stuck in her throat. His warm hand sent tingles through her entire body and she warmed up until she almost felt too hot. She was sure her cheeks were flushed, but she desperately hoped that the darkness of the night was hiding it.

"Why did you come out here?" He asked.

Serenity swallowed. "I hate my husband."

The words hung in the air and she knew they weren't the words she had meant to say. Something about Darien just made her feel like she was supposed to say exactly what was on her mind. She almost couldn't control it.

He nodded slowly. "I don't blame you."

She hesitated. "I enjoyed talking to you the other night."

He nodded again. "As did I."

She felt nervous. His hand holding hers was hard to ignore. Her thoughts scattered all over the place.

"I was hoping……" it was hard to speak to him when he looked at her like that. "You treated me like I wasn't a Queen. I thought that…perhaps……if you weren't just pretending………"

"I wasn't pretending anything," he said, still waiting for her to finish.

She nodded, but couldn't continue.

Darien waited, but soon he decided she needed help.

"What level of companionship were you looking for?" He asked.

His words caught her by surprise. "No!" she said startled. "I mean, that's not what I meant. I don't want you to……to……." She motion with her hand, hoping it portrayed what she wanted it to.

He smiled, still amused. "Alright. Then what are you looking for?"

"Just to talk," she finally said. "Raye…..my friends said that the day after we talked, I was more……involved with life around me. They're convinced that I was able to connect with you for some reason. Amy…….they think I'd be a fool if I didn't try to be happy again."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Do you agree?"

"What?"

He laughed. "Do you agree that you should try and be happy?"

"Ah," she stuttered stupidly. "Well……I don't know."

"How about this," he said letting her hand go to step away. His warmth was lost immediately. Darien picked a red rose from a bush a few feet away and came back to her. "You go back to your room and think about it. If you decide that you want to try and be happy again and you're not being guided by the thoughts of these friends of yours, then come back to talk to me." He handed her the rose delicately. "Only if you're doing this for you, will I agree to whatever you have in mind."

She couldn't speak. She stood very still as his fingers brushed lightly down her hand holding the beautiful red rose.

"I'll be here, every night at this time, if you decide to show."

She couldn't even nod as he smiled at her. She was blinded by how beautiful he really was.

"If, for some reason, I'm not here. Give that rose to Edward and he'll know to come get me."

She swallowed. "Edward?"

"The stable boy."

She nodded.

"You should get back inside before someone misses you."

She didn't think about it. She turned around and started walking away from him, feeling his eyes on her. She was so out of control in that moment that she was frightened to look back. It was like he had some absurd power over her that she couldn't fight off. Her hands shook as she pushed the kitchen door open and stepped back inside.

* * *

End of Chapter Three!!!!!  
Please review!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Legends of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Just one question in response to a couple reviews I got. Have any of my stories had a truly bad ending? Don't despair. I won't leave everything in total ruin. But a story wouldn't be a story without some really high stakes, would it? For those who are concerned about being disappointed with an awful ending, don't worry. I won't completely let you down.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

It took Serenity exactly two days to make up her mind.

It was strange. This was the first time anyone had ever really asked her to make up her own mind. She loved her friends, but they had pushed her into making a move because they thought it was best for her. But Darien would only help if he thought she was doing it for herself.

She had gone over everything in her mind. Why should she be happy again? How would it affect him? The penalties for being caught. It all swirled around in her mind until she was satisfied with every answer.

At the end of the second day, she had been calm enough about the whole idea that she had been able to pick up one of her journals again.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she read it, but they were not tears of pain or despair. She was crying at how happy her life had once been. Some of the things she wrote about made her laugh and her own naive hand made her smile. There was a time she had believed in love above all else.

_'Love will cure anything, I'm absolutely certain!'_

She had laughed at her own words, until she thought about it. She had never been proven wrong. She had only discovered that not everyone had love in their future, not that love didn't cure anything.

She had closed the book and looked at the red rose sitting in a crystal vase beside her bed and then made up her mind.

* * *

Meeting him was easy. She did the exact same thing she had done the two previous times and found him leaning casually against the empty stable. His blue eyes sparkled as he watched her walk towards him.

"What are the rules?" He asked easily.

"What do you mean?" She felt shy, like she had agreed to court him when she was still a virgin. Her hands shook and she kept rubbing her fingers together to keep herself steady. She stayed a few feet away from him and it still felt like he towered over her.

"Well, what am I not allowed to do to try and make you happy?"

She gulped. "No trying to seduce me," she said in a shaky voice.

"Alright," he said. "I will try my best not to seduce you."

"No bragging to your friends."

"Not a word," he laughed.

"No doing anything reckless enough to get you into trouble."

He frowned at that. "You're worried about getting 'me' in trouble?"

She didn't answer.

"Serenity, you should be more worried about getting in trouble yourself."

It had never really occurred to her to worry about that. "I've been in trouble before," she said flatly. "I've always been alive afterward. I am the Queen, they can't kill me."

He seemed very disturbed by what she had said. She wondered if it was because he realized he might be killed for helping her, or if it was because the idea of her being punished didn't sit well with him. He nodded, almost listlessly.

"Raye is right," Serenity said with a sad little laugh. "I have a talent for bringing down the mood."

He smiled again, but she could see it didn't completely reach his eyes. "Your friend Raye sounds pretty critical."

"She speaks her mind," Serenity answered. "I've always respected her for that."

"This is Lady Raye, daughter of Lord Hino?"

She nodded. "She is my best friend."

"Pretty girl," he said with a cocky grin.

"Rule number four," she said crossing her arms. "No trying to seduce my friends. I'm not your link to the noble world."

He laughed at that. "Alright, fine. No seducing your friends. Perhaps you should write me a list and I'll make sure I haven't already broken that rule."

She looked at him startled. "You already might have?"

"Well," he said with a glint in his eye. "I don't like to brag."

"Yes you do," she countered.

"Perhaps I've had my way with a noble lady or two," he said teasingly as he took her hand.

She followed almost blindly, a little caught off guard by that admission. One, because getting to a noble woman was supposed to be harder than finding a needle in a haystack. And two, because it caused jealousy to swirl within her.

He led her around the back of the stable and towards the gardens. She could hardly understand where they were going.

"Which ones?"

"Which what?"

"Ladies?"

His voice was teasing. "I'm not supposed to brag to my friends."

"I'm not your friend," she argued. He just laughed.

His back was straight as he walked and he took long easy strides. From the back, he looked almost royal in the way he moved. She wondered exactly who his father was. She was sure, someone with genes like that man obviously did, would be noticed. Darien seemed built to be a noble.

"I'll make you a deal," he said after a moment.

"I don't like deals."

"You can choose not to accept it."

She hesitated. "Alright."

He smiled as he took her through a back gate into the part of the garden that was under construction. He moved around as easily as she did during the day. Nobody tried to stop them. She wondered where else he got around without hindrance.

"For every step you get in your recovery, I'll give you a name."

"My recovery?"

"I thought the goal was to make you happy again."

"Oh," she said remembering. "Right."

"You are here because that's what you decided."

It took her a moment to get up the courage to say it out loud. Her throat seemed blocked and stuck together and all at once her heart started pounding in her chest. This was what she wanted. She wanted to be happy again. She wanted to be able to be the girl she had been growing up. She wanted to take back what her husband had stolen from her.

"I want to be happy again," she nearly whispered.

He leaned towards her. "That doesn't sound anywhere near convincing."

She swallowed. "I want to be happy again," she said louder.

It was like a weight was being lifted off of her and it made her breathe out in surprise.

"I want to be happy," she repeated to herself. "I want to be happy."

"Good," Darien said straightening himself. "Then let's get started."

Serenity looked around for the first time, realizing she had no idea where they were. A beautiful lake glittered in the moonlight in front of her and the smell of roses wafted from every angle. She looked at the view in wide eyed amazement.

"I can tell by your reaction that the King has successfully kept you away from here."

"Where are we?"

"Lake Luna," he said smiling. "The legend says that a beautiful woman from the same kingdom you're from, was swept up into the tide of love with a man of the moon and followed him here. She could see his reflection in the lake perfectly and would sit for hours, wishing she could see him again. He would reach out for her, but they couldn't get back together. Finally, refusing to give up, the woman took off all her clothes and swam out to his reflection. In the water, he was able to wrap his arms around her and kiss her."

"Then what happened?" She asked.

"Some say she drowned, trying to keep the feeling of him with her."

Serenity gulped. "And others?"

"Others believed that her love finally managed a way to carry her up to him on the Moon and they live there till this day, happily ever after."

She smiled. "I like that ending better."

He laughed. "As do most romantics."

It didn't escape her attention that romantic stories usually left a very dark pit in her stomach. This one had the same effect, but his voice made it less.

"So this is how you make me happy?" She asked. "Show me a lake."

"Not exactly. It's not really the lake that's important, it's what's around the lake."

Serenity looked around the lake, but couldn't see anything. The thick trees lined one side and the low hedge of the inner gardens lined the other. There was nothing except nature.

And then she saw something.

It was a girl.

Without thinking, she stepped behind Darien in fear as he laughed as if he had just told a great joke.

"She's nothing to be afraid of."

Serenity was afraid this girl would tell someone that she was out here. When Darien started pulling her towards the mysterious girl, she couldn't stop herself from fighting back ever so slightly. It wasn't enough to deter him, but enough that he would notice.

The girl looked up as they approached and smiled a beautiful smile that seemed to light up the whole night. Her blue eyes danced and her sunshine blonde hair drifted around her lazily.

"Serenity, this is Mina," Darien said with an affectionate smile. "If you're looking to be happy, Mina is the one to get you there. There is not an ounce of despair in her body."

Her voice was like music. "Don't tease me Darien. I have a temper sometimes."

"Mina sees the good in everything. I'm sure she could even convince you that your marriage is a thing of joy."

"I don't know about that one," Mina said turning to Serenity and giving her a welcoming smile. "I won't tell anyone you're here, you don't have to worry."

Serenity nodded, not saying anything. She looked at Darien.

"I never said I would be able to do this on my own," Darien said. "I told you I want to help you and that's the truth, but I don't know how. Mina has had a rough life and she's still happy. I thought maybe she could rub off on you."

"My father is the gardener in the palace gardens. Our house is just over there. He doesn't let me anywhere near the palace in case your husband might see me. I think he's afraid that he would decide to take me……."

"He would," Serenity said seriously.

Mina's smile faded. "Oh," she seemed momentarily frazzled. But it faded within seconds. "Well then it's good I have a man like my father protecting me. Come on! I've made a cake! We can all have some!"

It was like a whirlwind. One moment Serenity was weary of this girl and the next she was flying through the woods, being tugged along by a bouncing ball of blonde hair and then she was sitting at a table eating cake, laughing, and joking around as if she had known this girl for years.

This girl, Mina, had more beautiful stories of love than the entire library back at the palace. She chatted away at a mile a minute, smiling and giggling the whole time. She was unlike anyone Serena had ever met before. At every time the beautiful girl turned her happy gaze on Serenity, she felt a wave of warmth wash over her.

"Darien thinks I'm naïve," Mina said sticking her tongue out at their companion.

"She thinks that love can cure anything," he said rolling his eyes.

"It can! I've seen it happen!"

Serenity kept her mouth shut at that. There had been a time when she had thought the very same thing.

But she liked their soft bickering. They acted like brother and sister. The way they teased each other was soft and friendly, and the way they looked at one another was nothing more than fondness for a companion. Why this sent relief through her, she didn't want to think about.

"So you've finally decided to stand up for yourself huh?" Mina said turning to her without a second thought. "I have to say, I've been waiting for this for a long time. Everyone has. You were either going to stand up or fade out and I was afraid you were going to choose the latter."

Serenity looked at her surprised. "Everyone is waiting for it?"

"Well, yeah," Mina said as if it were obvious. "When you first came here you were this radiant ball of sunshine. The moon itself shone a little brighter for you. You started helping those in need within the Kingdom. Everyone knew that your heart was too big for what you'd been given and we all hate the King for what he's doing. But if you can finally stand up for yourself, the whole kingdom will stand behind you."

She blinked. "They will?"

"Of course! You're a public figure and the world loves public figures. They just want you to be happy."

"But….." she hardly knew what to say. "I don't……."

"Perhaps we should take this one step at a time," Darien cut in. "First, we get her to open up a little more."

"Open up?"

"Yeah," Mina said happily. "You used to be lively as a nymph."

"I did?" She was confused now. The conversation had swung around and caught her from behind and she felt a little winded. How was it that the whole Kingdom sat around talking about the day she would either die or stand up? The whole idea was overwhelming. There had been a day when people watching her hadn't mattered, but that was because she didn't have anything to hide back then. Now…….she didn't want them to see her like this.

Mina continued to chatter on, but Serenity was having a hard time focusing. The whole kingdom was watching her.

* * *

It wasn't until she was walking back towards the palace with Darien softly holding her hand that she was able to wrap her head around it. She had to change something. If people were watching her, hoping she would become what they needed, then she had no choice, she had to do it. If they needed someone to believe in, she would become that someone. It was her duty to help her people. How could she have abandoned them all this time?

"Did you like her?" Darien interrupted her thoughts.

Serenity nodded. "Yes, I did like her. She's very happy."

"Yes she is," he said softly. "But that's not what you're thinking about."

She didn't want to talk about it. She was still so confused in her mind that saying it out loud might just make things worse. But there was another question that had occurred to her a little while ago and she had been dying to ask.

"Why are you doing this for me?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this. Why are you helping me? What's in it for you?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"You have one," she said seriously, "I just don't know what it is. I don't know you very well, so I don't have any reason not to be suspicious. What if it's for someone else? What if you've been offered a payment from someone trying to keep an eye on me?"

His eyebrow rose in consideration. "True. You really don't know me."

"So……..why are you helping me?"

"I like you," he said with a grin.

She stopped walking, looking at him confused. "You like me?"

"Is that such a bad thing?" His voice was amused.

"Well…….you don't really know me."

"I didn't really know you. I've worked here for five months already and I've seen you more than once. You had no life in you at all. Your eyes were hallow and your spirit was gone. I assumed, as awful as it sounds, that you were already too far gone. I didn't give you much of a second thought, not really. I lived my life in ignorance of you, until I saw you outside the stables."

She blushed at the memory.

"To say I was surprised was one thing. I had thought you were this statue, only brought out when the King wanted you on his arm. And yet there you were, sneaking out on your own and looking like a frightened little kitten at being caught. I can't tell you how intrigued I suddenly was. I thought you had this secret life that perhaps nobody knew about. I was both right and wrong. You didn't have a secret life, but you were starting one. The day the King made you ride the horse settled it for me. You walked up with no fear in you at all. Your eyes were hard and I could see you were determined to do it. It was amazing. And then I got to talk to you and I realized that you're not gone forever, you're just a little lost. Why you picked me to help you I have no idea, but I decided I had to do what was possible to help you. That's when I thought of Mina. You can't sit with that girl for more than two minutes without being infected by her charm."

Serenity smiled. "That's true."

They started walking again and Serenity felt a little more comfortable with him again. She had needed a friend who would tell her the truth and he was it. He was the person who would listen to her seriously and not judge.

But his telling her that he liked her made her feel a little flustered. She wanted to ask him how much he liked her, but that wouldn't be practical. This was a guy who wasn't a stranger to women. He wouldn't be swayed by her.

Perhaps he saw her like he saw Mina. A friend. Someone he liked enough not to form any sort of romantic attachment to. The thought saddened her. It wasn't that she wanted him to like her more than he did, but it would have been nice.

She looked up at him, walking so close to her. Her hand was held gently in his and he turned sometimes to smile affectionately down at her. She couldn't read what he might be thinking. Sometimes he looked confident and then a flash of nervous would skip across his gaze, but then he'd smile amused at her again.

But she trusted him. Of that she was sure.

"The first time he hit me was our wedding night," Serenity said softly. She could tell he was listening by the way his back went straight, but he didn't stop walking. "It was the first time I had…….I mean, the first time…….anyway, I was nervous. I had hoped that he would be gentle with me, kind. When I resisted, only a little, at his bold advances, he decided to show me that I had no choice."

He held her hand a little tighter.

"I've never had a choice," she said sadly. "I have never received any pleasure from it. I have never had the chance to warm up to even the idea of it. At first I thought I could fight him. He proved me wrong pretty quickly. The harder I fought, the more painful it was for me."

His voice was a little choked when he spoke. "Does he still hurt you now?"

"Not as much," she said honestly. "But I haven't fought him for a long time."

They reached the kitchen courtyard and he finally turned to her. His eyes were troubled, but he was obviously trying to be steady for her. His smile was tight as he kissed her hand lightly.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" He asked.

"No," she said softly. "I think there are things I need to do tomorrow."

He nodded. "I'll wait the night after."

She saw him hesitate for a moment, as if he wanted to say something more to her. He looked so troubled at what she had told him, as if it caused him physical pain. He didn't seem to want to let go of her hand.

He stepped forward, leaning down lightly to place a soft kiss on her cheek. When he looked back at her, not moving more than an inch away from her, she felt her heart thud in her chest.

"I wish I could protect you from him."

It touched her, his concern. She felt her heart swell in her chest, feeling too many things at once. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to run away with him and not return to the palace.

If it weren't for her newly found desire to help her people, she might have.

"Thank you," she said gently.

He smiled sadly at her. "I'll see you soon."

Serenity walked away from him silently. She wanted to look back, but she didn't dare. The only thing she could do was focus on her new plans. She wanted to be more than she was. She wanted to start helping those who needed it again. Just because she was unhappy, didn't mean she should be allowed to give up on all those people who counted on her.

When she finally looked back to wave at him, he was already gone.

* * *

End of Chapter Four! Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Legends of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Thank you so much everyone for the reviews! Here's another chapter for you all. It sounds like for the most part people are really enjoying this story, which makes me want to get the next chapter out soon. Let me know what you think!

* * *

The way the King was looking at her was almost fulfilling in itself. He was confused. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were a little anxious.

"You want to do what?"

Serenity had specifically waited for the King to be surrounded by people so he couldn't turn her down without specific reason. He might be cruel to her in private, but usually in public, he had no choice but to be reasonable.

"I'd like your permission to start a fund to help the children living on the street. I've been told the problem has become quite unmanageable and I'd like to find a way to solve it. I'm sure some of the fine nobles of our great kingdom would be willing to help and I'm hoping to set up two or three orphanages in order to get them safely off the street."

The whole room was quiet as they collectively looked at the King, waiting for his reply. Every lord and lady in attendance had wide eyes. The collective group was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop.

Serenity was nervous, but she refused to let it show. She stood tall and proud, and defiant.

He did not look happy.

"The poverty crime in the kingdom has gone up in the last couple of years, mainly because these children are stealing food to survive. If we can deal with the problem, which I am willing to do, we should see that crime rate fall drastically in as little as a year."

All eyes were on her.

"And what, my dear, has made you feel the need to do this?"

The question didn't matter and he knew it. They could all see that he was just a little bit uneasy with the idea that she was taking on something of her own.

"Does a Queen need a reason to want to help her people?"

Amy was standing just to the side and Serenity saw her smile so brightly it was almost startling. Raye and Lita would be standing somewhere behind her and she was sure they had much the same look on their faces.

"Very well," the King finally said. "You have my permission to start your charity."

"Thank you, your majesty," she said giving him a polite curtsy.

The room was immediately buzzing as she turned to walk back to her friends, knowing Amy would soon be following. They all looked so excited. It was like she had given them the greatest gift anyone could ever ask for. Raye's eyes positively radiated pleasure, reminding her of Mina, and Lita was vibrating on the spot.

She could feel the Kings gaze burn into her back, but she didn't turn to look at him.

"So when do we start?" Raye asked immediately.

"Why wait," Lita answered. "I'll arrange letters to be sent to every noble in the Kingdom. Serenity, you will have to put your seal on it of course. Raye can start looking for locations for the orphanages."

"To really make a difference, we'll need four," Amy said coming up to them. "One for each corner of the Kingdom."

"And of course we'll need people to run them," Raye said.

Serenity smiled. "I will hire the staff needed and start finding the children who need the most help."

All three girls looked at her as if they were surprised she had spoken.

"It was my idea after all," Serenity said haughtily.

Raye laughed.

"Why don't we sit down and make up plan," Amy said. "The library will be perfect to start and then we can arrange a meeting room for this specific project. There are a few open in the north west corridor."

"I'm assuming you three want to help then?" Serenity smiled.

Lita scoffed. "You don't honestly think we'd let you do this all by yourself, do you?"

"I've needed an excuse to help those children for years," Raye said. "My father employs as many as he can in the stables, but he can only do so much. There are too many of them out there."

"We should start with four orphanages with fifty children each," Amy said. That would make a big enough impact to propel others into helping out. I'll make a budget depending on Raye's information on available spaces and Serenity's ideas for staff."

It was wonderful, this feeling. Serenity was suddenly alive. This was her purpose. It was an overwhelming relief to feel anything at all again, let alone something this big. She was excited, happy, and looking forward to the day ahead of her.

The fact that her husband would surely come to her tonight to teach her a lesson couldn't bring her down at all. In fact, nothing could bring her down.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Darien said with a smile on his face. The two of them sat together, gazing out over their secret lake Luna. Serenity smiled at his excited reaction. She liked that he approved of it. It made her feel even more like she was doing something good for her people. His beautiful smile dazzled her.

"The whole kingdom is talking about it. You're going to get enough money to do this twice over," he said.

"I hope people will be so generous."

"For you, they might give up their own homes to your cause."

She laughed. "You think I have more pull with the masses then I do."

"I don't come to conclusions without facts Serenity. Since you and I started this, I've been making sure to keep my ears open when people talk about you. It's been a week since you went to the King and two weeks since this all started happening between us, and already there's a buzz of excitement circulating down through every class."

They sat close together. Serenity was getting more and more comfortable with him. She leaned towards him, resting on her arm, while she fiddled with a rose in her other hand. He was leaning back, gazing up into the night sky.

She loved these moments, when it was just the two of them. He had taken her too see Mina a few times, and she loved spending time with the bubbly girl. But every once in awhile, like tonight, it would be just the two of them. They always came to sit beside the lake and talk, and he always gave her a beautiful red rose like the one she held now. She kept them all, in a vase beside her bed.

"It occurred to me that I'm hindering your usual routine," she said with a soft smile.

"In what way?" He asked casually.

"In the last week, I have spent only one night not coming to see you and when I'm here we usually stay until very late. From what you told me, I would have thought you spend most of your evenings luring pretty little maids into your bed."

His laugh was not offended and it filled the open space in front of them, making her smile. "True," he said without shame. "A whole week away from the ladies. Whatever will I do to get through this torment?"

She lifted her chin to look at him unaffected by his sarcasm.

"I suppose it helps that I spend time with you," he said with a teasing grin.

She looked down at her hands. "You mean, the Queen?"

"No," he said reaching forward to lift her chin lightly. "I said with you."

His black hair hung lightly into his blue eyes, which seemed to blaze down on her with sudden meaning.

Serenity felt her heart speed up and quickly looked away again.

It had started slowly, her attraction for him. He had been so kind to her and treated her like just another person. She had let her guard down just enough to realize she liked him. But there was no way she could act on that feeling. Him speaking to her like this was one thing, but him touching her was another. If anyone ever caught them, the penalty would be death.

"So," he said feeling her tension and softening his gaze. "You've told me about the King and how he treats you. You've mentioned all your friends and how well you're doing with them now. You've told me about your mother and how much you miss your home. What else would you like to talk about?"

She blushed at how intimately he knew her now. Not even her friends knew this much about her. How had this one man managed to convince her to be completely open with him?

"I feel a little silly, telling you all my problems."

"Why should you?"

"I suppose because of our stations in life. I'm the Queen. It's my responsibility to protect you as one of the people of my Kingdom. And yet here you are, comforting me."

"So if you're at the top of this hierarchy in your mind, who is supposed to comfort you?"

She sighed. "My husband. And it is my job to support him."

"Not everything can be perfect Serenity."

"Mina might not agree."

"Mina is one in a million."

She felt her heart clench slightly. "She's special to you, isn't she?"

He looked at her curiously. "Yes, she is."

The dull ache in her chest was a little startling. It was silly. She could never be with him and yet she was jealous that he was with another woman. She knew what kind of man he was. He delighted in pleasure and he had had many women before. But she had never heard him talk of any one besides Mina as special. She knew that at the moment they were not in a romantic relationship, but that could easily change. Who would he chose when he decided to settle down?

But just as she felt her jealousy start to rise, he looked at her again, giving her one of his heart wrenching smiles.

He looked so happy. Since they had started this, sitting by the lake and talking most nights, or going to see Mina for cake and companionship, he had seemed happier and happier. He had gone from treating her as a timid friend, to someone closer. Maybe it was like a sister. Maybe like someone he hoped to form a relationship with. His eyes looked at her so intensely sometimes she could almost believe it would work.

But it never would.

She sighed, feeling the same fear grow in her that had started a few days ago when she thought of how this might end. There was no way she could have a relationship with Darien. It was simply not possible. Even if they managed it for a little while, one day he would be caught. She couldn't think of him being killed without dread gripping her.

"Come on," he said getting up after a short silence. "I'll take you back."

He always held her hand softly in his when they walked together. She got the same shocks of electricity every time he touched her. She couldn't look away from his strong frame as he moved, ever so slightly in front of her. She loved how confident he was.

She remembered the day the King had pulled her off Sterling and Darien had caught her. The memory of his arms around her, holding her so protectively, started a hallow burning desire low in her stomach. She had never felt anything like it before and it made things so much more complicated.

If she were going to stop this, she would have to do it before she became more attached to him. It was becoming more and more obvious to her that this was the wrong path to choose.

"I think perhaps it might be best if we don't meet tomorrow," she said sadly. "My husband is angry with me still, so he'll come to me. If he ever discovered me gone….."

Darien nodded. "I'll be here the night after."

"I……" she hesitated, swallowing hard. "I may be unable to come that night either."

The way he looked at her now, confused and a little worried, made her ashamed for lying to him. She needed him, of that she was sure, and it scared her. She had to separate herself from him, just a little. If they created some distance, perhaps it would be easier for both of them.

"Serenity, if I've said something……"

"No," she said quickly, cutting him off. "I just foresee some problems, that's all."

He nodded slowly. "Alright. Two nights from now I'll start waiting."

"Maybe you should wait until I send Edward with the rose."

His eyes went tense and he looked almost upset. "If you wish."

"I do," she choked out.

It looked for a moment like he was going to say something. He lingered, standing close to her. She felt the wall of the kitchen against her back and he stood close enough that she felt the heat off his body.

Finally he shifted. "Goodnight Serenity," he said in a low voice.

"Goodnight Darien."

He turned and walked away from her then, without looking back.

She couldn't move. She could only watch him disappear into the shadows of the night.

* * *

It was almost comical how agitated she was after that. She had made it up to her room with lightening speed and slid effortlessly into bed. Most nights, dizzy with dreams of Darien, she fell into a wonderful sleep. Tonight was much different.

She was uneasy. She had meant only to spend a little less time with him in order to protect them both. It had backfired. Now she couldn't think of anything other than seeing him again. His confused and slightly hurt look plagued her. Guilt washed over her. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea, forming an attachment to him. He obviously wanted her to. If he had worried about the danger to him, he would have said something.

When she finally fell asleep, she was plagued with a nightmare. She dreamed that she lived in a world where she had never met him. The hallow, empty despair she felt was almost crippling.

* * *

She was awoken early the next morning with a startling force.

"Get up!" The King yelled at her.

Serenity sat up from the floor where she had fallen and looked at him in surprise. He never came to her in the morning. Only once could she remember seeing him before breakfast and that had not been a good experience.

"What are you playing at?"

She couldn't un-fog her mind fast enough for him.

"Answer me!"

"I don't understand," she stuttered. "What did I do?"

"These games your playing are only going to get everyone you love hurt."

Her mind flew to Darien and she worried at once that something had happened to him. Her heart thundered to a stop and she felt the color drain from her face. "What?"

"Why is this charity thing so important to you all of a sudden?"

Confusion took over. "What?"

"I've had reports from all over the city. The nobles are gathering together to help you. The lower classes are scraping together everything they have to give to your charities. What are you really up to Serenity?"

She was shocked by his information. "I'm not……."

"If you think you're going to gain the peoples favor and use it to……I don't know, get your way, I'm going to show you how very wrong you are."

For a moment, she didn't react. She just stared at him.

But then anger took over.

All of a sudden, she was seething. The power of the anger was overwhelming. She hadn't had the courage to be angry with him in years.

"How dare you," she hissed.

He looked surprised. "Excuse me."

"For the first time in years, I'm actually doing something. I'm finding a way to be happy despite the world you've caged me in. I'm trying to fix what you've broken in me. And the only thing you can do is blatantly think of some lame excuse you can use to knock me back down."

He stood in front of her, menacing and angry. His eyes blazed at her.

"Do your worst husband. You will never be able to control me again."

"You think because you stomp your little feet and throw a fit, I'm going to let you get away with this?" His voice was deadly.

"Go ahead," Serenity said. "Hit me. I'm done hiding it. If you make a mark on me, I'm going to make sure the whole world sees it."

"If you defy me, you won't be able to show anything."

"You don't scare me. There's nothing you can do to me anymore. Nothing will hurt me."

He grabbed her hard by the hair at the back of her neck. He forced her close to him, so she could smell his breath against her face. "I think your wrong," he hissed. "There is something you wouldn't be able to bare to loose. When I find out what it is, I'm going to destroy it."

"You have no power over me. There's nothing you haven't already taken." She gritted her teeth against the pain.

With one powerful force, Serenity found herself back on the ground, looking up at the King with blood dripping from her nose. She glared. He looked livid that she would even dare to stand up to him.

"Get out of my room," she hissed.

"You think you can force me to do anything?"

"I have allowed you access to me all these years because I thought it was my duty as your wife. But I see now you're nothing more than a bully who gets off on having power over someone. You are not allowed to touch me!"

"And how, my dear, are you going to stop me?"

"I do not have to follow your command."

"I am the King!"

"You are not my King!"

"How dare you."

Serenity wasn't sure what might have happened in that moment if Raye hadn't walked in to help her dress for the day. Her dark hair friend looked at them in horror. She all but dropped the tray of tea she was holding as she gasped.

For a moment, everything paused.

The King glared at her with so much hatred in his eyes that she was almost convinced he would explode with anger.

Raye took a hesitant step towards her, and the King swung around.

For a heart wrenching moment, Serenity that he would go after Raye.

But he stormed out without another word.

Serenity looked at Raye, who was gaping at her. It took her friend nearly a full minute before she flew to her, taking a white napkin from the tray and quickly using it to stop the blood coming out of her nose.

"What happened?"

Serenity flinched as Raye pressed the cloth to her face. "I stood up to him."

She looked startled. "You did what?"

Serenity felt her shoulders sag. "Raye, I need you to find Molly and Lita and move all my things out of this room and into another wing. I'm going to talk to the palace guards and have all the passages into my new room blocked."

"Are you sure?" Raye asked in a whisper.

"He won't be able to touch me again."

Raye nodded, almost numbly. "I'll handle it. Don't worry."

* * *

Serenity sat in her new room, hands over her ears as the King pounded on her door. He had been furious to find her gone from her room and even more angry when, after finding out where she was, he had found her completely locked in. The passages to this new room were blocked from every end.

"Serenity, you won't get away with this."

She didn't answer. She shivered as she listened to his anger. Molly sat beside her, eyes wide with fear. The pretty red headed young girl had offered to stay, but Serenity wondered now why she had accepted. If the King got in, he would most likely hurt them both.

But Molly didn't move. She held still, holding her hand tightly, watching the door as it rattled with the force.

Serenity was scared. She was sure what she was doing was the right thing, but she was still afraid. She had never done something like this before. The last couple years she had done nothing but followed his rules. What she was doing now could be the wrong thing to do, but she couldn't believe that. She would rather die than go back to the person she used to be.

She feared his anger would never give out. He tried to break the door down, but she had made sure it was secure. He yelled and screamed, but she refused to answer. It felt like hours before the sound died and they could hear the angry steps of the King as he stormed down the hall and away from them.

But Serenity couldn't stop herself from being afraid. This was a big step for her and she desperately needed someone she trusted to tell her she was doing the right thing.

Before she had even thought it, she knew she needed Darien.

She waited another two hours, sitting with Molly in the dim candlelight.

"How are you going to get out?" Molly asked. "The Kitchen courtyard is through the main hall from here. You'll get caught."

"I'll have to go another way," she said looking behind her at the balcony.

Molly followed her gaze. "You're going to climb down?" She asked incredulously.

"Raye picked this room because she said there was a way down in case I got trapped. She said I could escape into the gardens and hide."

"Is there a secret passage?"

"She said it was a hidden staircase."

The two of them went out together onto the large stone balcony, overlooking the beautiful rose gardens. It was too high in any case to jump and Serenity didn't have the strength to climb down let alone get back up.

It took them almost an hour to find the stairs. They were expertly carved into the stone and covered in ivy. They were so well hidden that Serenity was afraid she wouldn't be able to find them when she needed to get back up.

But she didn't think about it as she hurried down. She just thought about seeing him again. The rose he had given her was clutched tightly in her hand and she held it slightly in front of her, trying not to wreck it. She had to make her way through the winding gardens with nothing but moonlight.

It was easier to find the lake than the kitchen courtyard. She knew from being out there that there was a door through the hedges and it didn't take her long to find it. It opened from the inside, so she propped it open with a rock, hoping it wouldn't dislodge and stop her from getting back in.

Her heart beat madly in her throat as she ran through the trees and shrubs on her way to the stables. She never remembered the distance being so long. Then again, she had always had Darien to distract her.

She found Edward in the stables as she had before and smiled politely at the young boy who immediately looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I need you to give this to Darien," she said quickly.

He nodded and took the flower obligingly, and was off as quick as lightning, running through the stables and out the other side.

She hated waiting, but she would have to force herself to calm down.

Sterling was standing in his stall, waiting for her. She walked over and ran a hand down his long head, smiling as the horse grunted in satisfaction. It was so lucky the King had forgotten him. Already the horse might not be alive if her husband had decided to break it.

She hadn't been waiting long before there was a soft sound behind her.

She looked down to see Edward, still holding the rose in his hand.

"Couldn't you find him?"

The boy nodded quickly.

"Why didn't you give him the rose?"

"He was with a lady," Edward said making a face.

Her heart sank. "A lady?"

Edward nodded. "I didn't go in cause I heard 'em. When Darien has a lady with him, you don't go in, s'not something you wanna see."

In that moment, her heart broken.

Serenity nodded, feeling tears sting her eyes. "Alright," she whispered. "Thank you Edward."

He seemed eager to please her. "You want your flower back?"

She hesitated. "No," she said realizing that she would never use it again. "I don't want it back. I have no use for it anymore. You can keep it. You can tell your friends that it was from me if you want."

He absolutely beamed with pleasure.

She walked back on her own, slowly this time. She felt almost too numb to be jealous. Her heart ached and tears flowed silently down her face, but she couldn't make herself react in any other way.

She had honestly thought there was a chance that he cared for her. It hurt, to know how wrong she was. Why would he? She was the Queen. He had no chance with her. Why would he bother to form an attachment like that to her?

She sat by the lake, staring blindly at the moon.

* * *

End of Chapter Five! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Legends of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Just one comment I'd wish to address. 'What is the Kings name?'. I chose not to give him a name because he really doesn't seem to fit anyone in the Sailor Moon world. I don't usually like making poeple up if they're not already in that world, and this character was just to cruel to be one of the Sailor Moon enemies. So I didn't give him a name specifically so that he can embody what everyone things of evil/bad. He is the man you know you hate. He doesn't need more than a one sided idenity to portray the harsh almost unreachable lengths of a man who has no soul. So with that in mind, I simply called him 'The King'. I didn't feel we needed to sympathize with him enough to call him by name.

That's all! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well. If anyone else wants something clarified just let me know! I'm happy to explain my thought process.

Oh, and I'm really sorry this took so long to come out. I've been on vacation for the past two weeks. Hope the new chapter makes up for it!

* * *

Two weeks went by; Serenity spent every day in the kingdom, looking for children and trying to help. Raye had found wonderful large buildings perfect for what they needed and Serenity had hired five women and two men for each building. The amount of money she had received to make it happen was staggering. She had personally traveled to every person who had contributed to thank them. It had taken days, but she was determined to do it.

And now, with the four buildings already filling up, she was looking for lost or abandoned children that needed the most help.

News of her had obviously spread throughout the kingdom. Every time she journeyed down a new street, the children had come right to her without thinking. They had smiled their dirty and hopeful smiles, and looked up at her with sunken eyes and she nearly wept every time she saw them.

"How many more?" Serenity asked as she helped another little girl into the beautiful bleached white building that had been cleaned and fixed specifically for this.

"She is number thirty seven," Amy said smiling.

"That leaves fourteen more here and another fifty in the last building."

"Lita just came back from visiting the others. She says that already the children are looking healthier. Flushed cheeks and energetic smiles. Some of them however were much sicker then we originally thought. We're going to have to put some more money into medicine."

"We have more than enough money to go around," Serenity said. "Get whatever you think we need. This first stretch is going to be the most expensive and then after that will just be the maintenance and wages. We'll give each one a budget a year and they will be able to do with it as they think best."

Amy nodded. "The treasury has already been signed off to pay half of what we will need. The rest will have to be through donation."

"Good. We'll save the extra we have left to pay for next year, so we don't have to ask for more. Then, after two years, we'll ask the people to help their poor. They seemed willing and eager to do it this time."

"I think they were more willing and eager to help you than anything."

Serenity looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Amy said shrugging. "Raye is waiting for us in the market courtyard. She says there's another stretch of bad road to the west and was told a family of children have made it their home."

They started walking together through the clean and bright streets of the market. It wasn't far, but Serenity took her time. She had thrown herself into this project during the past few weeks. Every moment spent away from her husband was a moment spent away from fear.

The nights were harder. After he had caught her trying to get to her room, she realized that she couldn't move through the palace anymore. She found ways of getting where she needed to be without crossing his path. One of the palace guards had approached her, nervously telling her he wished to help. She was thankful for him. He knew more about the palace than even the King did. He had taken her through the walls as if he had been brought up in them.

She snuck out every morning and snuck in every night. He had stopped trying to break down the door almost a week ago, but she was still afraid he would jump out at any moment when she thought she was safe.

The rumors were everywhere. The Queen was defying her King and the King was angry. She shuddered at the thought. Most people seemed to be without judgment when she talked to them, so she wasn't worried about being in the open. But she was sure that some would be loyal to their king. She was from a foreign country after all.

"Have you seen him?" Amy asked quietly as they approached Raye.

Serenity shook her head.

"You know if you wanted to get a message to him….." Raye started.

"I don't," she said seriously.

Both of them looked at her with the same worry mirrored in their faces.

"I don't understand why….." Amy started.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said almost angrily.

Raye put her hands on her hips. "Now don't take this the wrong way Serenity, but would you give it a rest. If I had to have the stubborn angry Serenity we have now, I would take it over the depressed and numb Serenity any day, but this is ridiculous. You spent two weeks seeing this guy every night and now you won't even talk about him."

"I said, I don't want to talk about it."

"It doesn't make any sense. What unspeakable thing did he do to make you angry? Did he try to rape you? Did it turn out he was only interested in getting money or power? What?"

"Raye, let it go," Amy whispered, but Raye didn't listen.

"He is the only reason you're lucid again. I am positive that, had you never met him, you would still be that mopey sick little girl who didn't have an emotion left in her body. He healed you. I thought you liked him."

"Is that what you think?!" Serenity nearly yelled at her friend. "Well let me tell you how twisted my mind really is Raye and let's see if you still want to be around me. It turns out I'm so attracted to him that when I heard he was with a woman, it hurt so bad that I cried."

Both girls looked at her in complete silence.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Raye opened her mouth to answer, but she had nothing to say.

"He was with a woman?" Amy asked in a whisper.

Serenity sighed, letting her anger suddenly die. "It doesn't matter. He told me what he was like from the start. I have no reason to be angry with him."

"But you thought that maybe he would….."

"No," Serenity said immediately. "I didn't think anything. He was helping me, that's all. It was my own fault for becoming attached. I just….." she lost steam in her speech. "He treated me like……he liked me. I used to believe that love existed and I was caught up in the idea that it might still be out there. But I was wrong and I was disappointed."

"But….."

"No buts Raye. I'm not going to put myself in that position. I couldn't stand it."

"So you're in love with him?" Amy asked.

"No, I didn't say that. I said I liked him and it hurt when……" Serenity had no idea how to explain herself. "I just don't think I can handle getting hurt right now. I'm trying my hardest to get through this and dealing with the King is hard enough. I don't think I could handle it if something went wrong with Darien."

Raye didn't look convinced, but Amy nodded in understanding.

"Let's go," Serenity said softly. "Our work is far from over."

* * *

Serenity lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was late, she knew that, but she couldn't find a way to fall asleep. She hadn't seen the King at all today. He had been called away to meetings with some foreign kingdom and hadn't said a word to anyone about coming back. She felt oddly safe, knowing he wasn't in the palace.

To think that she would have one day lived in fear of her own husband. The thought was almost comical.

A noise startled her.

Serenity sat up immediately staring towards the open doors leading to the balcony. She had left them open because the night was warm and she had wanted to feel the fresh light air coming from the garden.

But now she regretted that decision and the decision to send Molly away for the night.

Her heart beat madly in her chest as she peered outside.

Nothing seemed to move.

Ever so slowly, with shaking hands, Serenity crawled out of bed and towards the open doors. Her bare feet padded on the cold marble of the floor until she reached them.

The balcony looked deserted.

She sighed. It had probably just been a bird or something, landing on the ivy and rustling around. There was no reason to assume that someone knew about the secret stairs leading up from the garden. The King obviously didn't know and Raye had only found out through one of the guards she knew since childhood.

Serenity moved to the edge of the balcony, leaning out to look over the garden bathed in moonlight. She smiled, feeling peaceful again.

"I have this awful feeling I'm going to startle you again."

Serenity screeched as she tripped backwards, landing hard on the ground.

Darien stepped out of the shadows of one of the pillars.

"How dare you," Serenity clutched at her chest, trying to slow the frantic beating. "I nearly had a heart attack."

"There really wasn't any way I could approach you without startling you."

"Maybe you should try not approaching at all."

He grinned. "And just watch you from the shadows. That's a little creepy, don't you think?" He offered her a hand to help her up, but she refused it, standing up on her own and immediately stepping away from him.

She felt instantly nervous in his presence.

Darien took his hand back, hurt flashing across his features.

Guilt washed over her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You haven't come to see me in two weeks. I was worried you were……." He obviously didn't want to say that she was hurt. It could only mean that her husband had done it. "I heard about everything you've been doing in the Kingdom, but I have a hard time getting away from the horses during the day. I couldn't come see you."

"I'm fine," she said stiffly.

He peered at her. "Then why have you stayed away?"

"I……" What was she supposed to say? She was jealous he was with a woman? She decided that she was getting to close to him? None of it sounded right. She was being selfish and scared, and it had nothing to do with him at all. "I thought it would be better for both of us to spend some time apart."

"Why?"

"You could get hurt you know, helping me, especially now."

He grinned again. "You mean now that you're refusing to let you husband touch you?"

Her eyes went wide.

"Everyone knows Serenity. The whole Kingdom."

"Oh," she whispered. "It doesn't always work. He gets through sometimes."

His grin faded.

"I'm alright Darien. You've found that out, perhaps you should go."

He let out a frustrated breath. "What exactly have I done to make you decide that you didn't want to talk to me anymore? I've asked Mina a hundred times and I still can't figure it out. One minute you were happy, talking to me like I was your friend and then the next you don't want to see me."

She shook with nerves. She couldn't tell him the truth.

"Serenity, what did I do?"

"I went to the stables," she blurted out, "the night after I saw you last."

He looked confused. "You did?"

"I gave the rose to Edward and asked him to find you."

Darien shook his head. "He never did."

"Yes he did," she whispered. "You were……busy. He said he wasn't supposed to bother you when you had…….when you are busy."

For a moment he didn't understand and then Serenity saw it dawn on him. She saw enlightenment filter into his gaze. "Oh," he said almost stupidly. "And Edward told you that….."

Serenity nodded.

"But…….you already know that about me." He looked confused.

Serenity nodded, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"I don't understand why you would have….."

"It wasn't supposed to hurt," she whispered as a tear finally escaped down her face.

Her words completely silenced him. He stood there, looking at her. His blue eyes troubled and confused. There was no response to that and she knew he knew it. She had just told him her secret and it was his turn to do something with it.

She was terrified.

The silence dragged on for what seemed like minutes.

His blue eyes held her own firmly and she could see a storm brewing somewhere behind them. In that moment, he looked almost lost and unsure. She had never seen him unsure of himself before.

"I should go," he finally said in a whisper.

Serenity felt her heart break into a million pieces.

It was crazy. She had really only known him for those two weeks. It wasn't long enough to form any sort of real attachment. And yet his rejection hurt more than anything else ever had. It hurt more than anything her husband had ever done to her.

She nodded, forcing herself to stay appearing calm. "Maybe you should."

He hesitated for a long moment, still looking at her.

"Just go," she whispered.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. The moment seemed to stretch on forever.

And then he turned and walked back into the shadows, disappearing.

She listened to his decent of the secret stairs. His boots hit the gravel below as lightly as possible, but there was still a crunch. She listened until he was completely gone before she allowed herself to cry.

She hardly made any sound as the tears raced down her face. This was the second time she had cried for him.

* * *

End of chapter Six! Reviews please! I promise, if enough people review, the next chapter will be out in a couple of days!


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Legends of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Okay everyone, here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm happy to say that I've finished this story and am in the process of editing and checking over chapters. That means that no matter what, this story will not go unfinished so don't worry! My Beta Ready, **Kimberly Kelly**, is working hard to make sure I haven't made any mistakes. She's awesome! I'll try to update the chapters every couple of days now so that you guys don't have to wait very long. Of course, it all depends on your reviews!!!! (I know that's mean, but reviews make the world go round.) Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

The yearly ball was upon them. Every eligible young female had dressed in their very finest clothes, filled with any and all information they could get on the most eligible men and crowded into the beautifully decorated grand ballroom of the palace. Every lady was polished and perfect, walking in a cloud of the best perfume money could buy. Every pair of young breasts were pushed up and proudly displayed for every young man's eager eye. Each set of cheeks were flawlessly blushed and all eyes batted flirtatiously with every passing gentleman.

Serenity stood quietly as a young woman spoke nervously to her. She felt a little light, pushed into her overly expensive corset and gown. She knew she looked beautiful. She knew by the look most men shot her when they thought she wasn't looking, that she was desirable. Her blonde hair was perfectly curled, drifting down her back. Her thin shoulders were bare, delicately decorated with a diamond necklace. Her face was pure and clear.

She even felt attractive.

But her mind was not as well put together. She was a flutter of nerves, confusion, and hurt. She could hardly pay attention to the young girl in front of her, looking as much like a doll as every other one.

"I would be simply honored if you would," the girl finished.

Serenity had no idea what she had just asked, but she knew by the way Amy gently touched her back that she was supposed to agree.

"It would be my pleasure," she said smiling as realistically as she could.

The girl looked positively glowing at her answer.

"You honor me, your majesty. Thank you so much. Could I approach you again later, to thank you?"

"I would like that," she said.

When the girl had hurried away, Serenity sighed.

"She asked that you would speak kindly of her when asked."

"Oh," Serenity said looking at her beautiful friend. "Who is she?"

"Lady Jane. The only person who will ask is Lord Edgar and he could not hope for a better wife."

Serenity nodded. "How about you? Have any young men caught your attention?"

Amy blushed. "You know me better than most Serenity. I would love to be swept off my feet and admired, but I do not expect it. I believe that when the man meant for me sees me, he will not be afraid to ask me to dance. I will not present myself for the whole world to judge."

"And it does you credit," Serenity said honestly. "I believe you will be happier in your future than most."

"I might be able to say the same about you," Amy said cautiously.

Serenity knew she was speaking of her present turn around in attitude. Her friends all believed it was because of her admiration and friendship of Darien, but she wasn't sure. It had been two days since she had seen him last and the event still tasted sour on her tongue. She had thought, as had the others, that she would return to the emotionless statue she had once been. But she had refused to go back.

For the first time in years, she felt a little like herself again. She had a goal she was determined to meet and a husband she was determined to avoid. Even now, the King stood across the ballroom, pretending as if he weren't affected by her presence. This was the closest they had been in weeks.

She worried that he would find time to catch her alone, but she had made very specific plans to avoid that. He didn't seem particularly interested tonight, but he was perhaps better at hiding things than most people thought.

"Perhaps," she said, finally answering Amy's comment.

Amy sighed. "You still haven't seen him?"

"I don't intend to," she said softly. "It was wrong to think that a friendship with someone like him could be at all successful. It's much better that we found out before it was too late, in order to avoid any unnecessary pain in the future."

"Are you sure you were in time?" Amy asked.

Serenity felt a wave of sadness pass over her, but she refused to let it consume her. She turned to her friend. "I have more pressing matters to attend to," she said seriously. "We're only on our first project and we're already doing so much for the kingdom. I plan to continue. Soon we will help others who need us and hopefully one day even the poor will not be so poor. I have to fight for those who count on me."

Amy nodded. "And I will help you in that quest as long as I am able."

"I appreciate that," she said smiling.

"I'm also going to make it a priority to see you happy again."

There wasn't really anything Serenity could say to that, so instead she decided to change the subject as a young man she knew well walked towards them.

"Lord Zoisite," she said catching his attention. He turned to her and smiled, looking every bit as shy and charming as he always had. "Have you met my dear friend, Lady Amy?"

Amy immediately blushed when he turned his attention to her and smiled charmingly.

"I have not had that pleasure." He took her pale, delicate hand in his, kissing it lightly. "It is wonderful to meet you. Perhaps you would like to dance."

Serenity smiled. "I'm sure she would love to."

Amy gave her a frantic look, but smiled at Zoicite regardless. Serenity could tell her friend was torn between being angry with her and being embarrassed by the attention. Zoicite, although usually shy, looked genuinely glad to be able to dance with the lady.

"Have fun," Serenity said as her friend was gently led away from her. She crossed her hands in front of her, watching as Zoicite gently pulled Amy towards him, making sure she was comfortable. The shy, delicate smile she gave him was enough for Serenity to know she was flattered with whatever the man had said to her.

It was perhaps a devious thing to do to her beautiful friend, but she knew that despite what Amy said, she loved to dance.

The music swirled around her and she couldn't help but feel slightly uplifted by it. Couples danced and laughed, and despite the fake pretenses everyone held, it had always been an enjoyable night for most. Lita wasn't here. She had become sick, probably simply because of her pregnancy. Raye was somewhere around, but everyone knew who she would marry. Lord Jadeite had been promised to her for years and as soon as he returned from abroad, they would finally meet and probably marry immediately. Raye was no longer angry with the idea, after having received so many letters from him there was no doubt that he was not an idiot. But it would still be awhile before they would be able to marry.

She wondered how much fun Mina would have at an event like this. The young girl had been so absorbed with love and happiness. She would be dizzy with elation here. It was almost a shame she hadn't thought of inviting her.

But one look at her husband, speaking intimately with a nervous looking young blonde girl, was enough to remind her that she could never do that to Mina. Her husband had an attraction to those he could pretend were her.

She walked along the edge of the room, politely greeting people as she passed. Her days working with the nobles and the people of the Kingdom had made her more comfortable with them all, and they greeted her with interest. Most were excited to hear of her success and wondering what she might do next. They all seemed to want to help.

It was strange, feeling like she suddenly had so much support. Not even the King would be able to hurt her in public without someone trying to stop him. It made her ever so comfortable in her surroundings.

"Serenity?"

She turned to see Raye step up beside her. There was an odd smile on her face and a glimmer of excitement in her eyes.

"Would you come with me?"

Serenity followed her friend curiously. Raye loved speaking her mind and she hadn't given her any details of where she was going now. Especially when they left the main ballroom to go out to the main hall.

"Raye, what is the matter?" Serenity asked as Raye looked around cautiously.

"Nothing," she said before grabbing her hand and walking as casually as possible toward another hallway. "I wanted your opinion on the latest letter I received from my intended."

Her voice was distant and it made Serenity convinced that she was lying.

Raye stopped to look around again, waiting for another man to pass them. They both smiled politely as if nothing were wrong and the man didn't seem suspicious.

Just as Serenity was about to ask why she was here, Raye quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a dark room.

"Stay here," she whispered harshly before pulling the door closed on her.

"Raye?!" Serenity called startled as she found herself alone in the room. Raye hadn't locked the door, but Serenity was too concerned to do anything to get her friend in trouble. What if something was happening and Raye was trying to protect her.

"Your friend is very accommodating."

Serenity gasped as she spun around to look into the room. A fire was burning in the hearth, illuminating Darien as he stood a few feet away. His blue eyes were dark and slightly troubled, and his posture was not as calm and relaxed as it usually was.

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"Molly, your maid, gave a letter from me to your friend Lady Raye. She was all too happy to do this for me."

"Do what? What are you doing?"

"I thought it would be inappropriate to come to your room again, but I wanted to speak to you. Tonight seemed the best night, as nobody would miss you for a few moments in such a crowded room."

Serenity stood still, pressed against the door. "You could get in trouble if you're caught."

He nodded. "I know."

"Then why bother? What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for how I reacted the other day. I wasn't prepared for you to say that to me."

She felt her eyes sting with tears at the familiar pain in her chest, but she forced herself to lift her chin and look at him defiantly. "I'm sorry to have caused you so much confusion."

"Don't do that," he said shaking his head. "Don't suddenly treat me like I'm attacking you. We're friends. You've always been open with me and I've always been open with you."

"Your right," she said, not really changing her stance. "My mistake."

He looked troubled. "I was hoping you could clarify what you meant."

She grit her teeth in anger. "Excuse me?"

"You told me it hurt you to hear I was with another woman. Why?"

She tensed when he took a couple steps towards her. "It was as much a surprise to me as it was to you, I assure you."

"Okay," he said carefully. "But I still don't know what that means."

"What exactly are you looking for here Darien? Making me admit something you think I might feel isn't going to make any sort of difference. If it's true, then I can't see you. If it's not true, there might be a chance it could be true, in which case I can't see you anymore. No good can come of this."

"Why are you so angry?" His blue eyes dug into her, making her feel like he could read her every thought. She felt awful, evading him.

"Look, it was my mistake alright. I thought that you could help me. I was trapped, as low as I can ever imagine being and you were like this light. You just seemed so pure and happy, and it made me long for the person I used to be. I thought that if I stayed close to you, I could find it again. But it didn't work."

"You hardly gave it a chance," he argued.

"I gave it more than a fair chance."

"Then why didn't it work?"

"Because I got hurt," she cried out to him. "Because you made me remember the type of person I was supposed to marry. I was supposed to find someone I could love and trust and be happy with. Someone who would accept me for who I am and not try and change me. I became attached to you and it hurt when you didn't feel the same way."

Darien stepped towards her, but she stepped back, pressing herself against the door. He stopped, only a foot or two away from her.

"It doesn't matter," she said looking away from him. "It's my fault, but it changes everything. I can't be around you. I'm married and I'm not looking for……it's just no use, alright. It's easier to go about my new goals and force myself not to allow my husband to get to me like I've let him before. Adding you into the equation just makes things……murky."

"Serenity, I…….."

"No," she said cutting him off. "I don't want to be one of your many girls. I don't want to be another noble woman you add to your list of conquests."

He stepped closer, reaching forward to gently move her chin up so she was looking at him. His eyes were calm and focused.

Serenity felt her heart thunder in her chest at his closeness. She could breathe him in and yet part of her really didn't want to. He was like an addiction for her and she couldn't allow him to get to close. It would be nothing but bad. He would get hurt when they were caught and she would get hurt no matter what.

"What if you were the only one?" he almost whispered.

She froze, looking up at him in surprise.

He leaned forwards, so that she could feel his breath on her lips. It was impossible to think of breathing when he was this close.

"What if I told you I didn't want anyone else? That, ever since I've met you, I've only ever wanted you."

His arm came around her. His hand ran smoothly around her to rest against her lower back, gently pulling her against him. She felt heat swirl around inside her and every argument she had had a second ago simply vanished from her mind. She couldn't think of anything except how close he was.

"What if I didn't care that you are the Queen?"

"Darien," she whispered as he got even closer.

"What if I told you the truth and the truth was I've wanted to get closer to you since that very first night, but I didn't because I was sure you weren't interested in me that way."

"It will end badly," she whispered with a shudder.

"You can't know that," he whispered, before leaning in slowly and kissing her.

Serenity immediately felt the heat inside her flare up to an impossible degree as his lips softly met hers. She couldn't fight him. She had no desire to stop him. When he deepened the kiss, she had no control over responding back.

The kiss became passionate, almost fierce, as Darien pulled her tightly against him. She grabbed at him, trying to pull him closer. He was eager to comply, pushing her against the door behind her and pressing his body against hers.

It was not enough. Serenity had never wanted anyone so much in her whole life. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted him to devour her. He kissed her fiercely and it still wasn't enough. She felt like she was on fire, burning from the inside out and she had no desire to quench the flame. She wanted it to grow and burn until it consumed her.

Darien lifted her up against him, using his body to hold her up against the door. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him, forcing the thick skirts of her dress out of the way.

He ran a hand smoothly up her thigh and she gasped at the sensation that shocked through her. His lips moved to trail hot kisses down her neck and along her collar bone. Her eyes drifted closed again as she shivered in pleasure at his touch.

Only one thing could have stopped her and that was the soft knock at the door.

Her eyes widened as reality crashed back down on her and she froze.

Darien, noticing her sudden reaction, stopped to look at her. His eyes were darkly clouded.

"What?"

Suddenly she was afraid that someone would catch them. This was really stupid. She tried to push him away as her mind swirled around, trying to clear itself from the cloudy desire she had been enraptured with.

"We can't do this now."

Darien held on to her, not letting her push away from him. "What?"

"Darien, if you're caught……"

"Serenity, we're not going to get caught." His voice was still husky from what had just transpired between them and he held her tightly in his warm arms.

Serenity felt her desire for him stir, but she forced herself to try and ignore it. She knew the knock had come from Raye, but it might not be her in the future.

"You have to go," she whispered.

"Serenity, don't push me away. I couldn't stand it if you did."

She swallowed, trying to fight against herself. It took her a moment, and she nearly shook with the effort. Denying him simply wasn't part of her make-up. She wanted him so badly that every fiber of her being pulled towards him.

"Come to me tomorrow night," she whispered breathlessly.

He groaned. "I can't wait that long."

"Tonight is too dangerous."

He leaned forwards to kiss her neck, lightly at first.

"I want you now," he breathed against her.

She shivered as her mind started to give into him. She was all but ready to let him have her when another soft knock sounded.

She pushed him away from her. "Tonight," she gave in.

He grinned at her. It was a knowing, lust filled smoldering grin that made her insides light on fire.

"I have to go," she said breathlessly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Her voice wasn't sure.

He laughed a husky laugh. "You'll be torturing me," he said smoothly, "the longer you keep me waiting."

It was thrilling, how much he wanted her.

"You'll just have to wait," she said softly.

His smile was mischievous. It promised of things to come and dark intentions waiting around the corner. It excited her, from deep inside, the way his eyes told her how badly he wanted her right now. It was a look she had never really seen before and it made her feel completely saturated in desire.

He kissed her, lightly, but lingering. It made her whole body tingle when he slowly pulled away, not afraid to touch her.

"You will find me ready and willing tonight," he said grinning. "I am whatever you want me to be."

She knew her cheeks were flushed and her heartbeat was fluttering, but she smiled back at him anyway. "Anything I want?"

She pushed him back, towards the way he had come. He continued to touch her softly, kissing down her neck and gently trying to pull her close.

"You are in control of every part of me."

She wanted to giggle, but she stopped herself. Her grin was probably ridiculous, but she couldn't help that.

They reached the end of the room and Darien kissed her again, making her body flood with heat.

"You have to go," she whispered, hardly recognizing her own voice.

"Until we meet again, Serenity."

He walked smoothly out of the room, through a secret door.

No doubt Raye had shown him where it was, or at least told him.

His presence lingered, reminding her what had just happened. She could still smell him around her and feel him against her. It made her blush darken.

She took a couple deep breaths, composing herself as best she could.

Raye was waiting for her, arms crossed, when she stepped out of the room. Her beautiful violet eyes looked at her, full of amusement, as if Serenity had just been caught.

"What?" Serenity asked nervously.

Raye reached forward, straightening the blonde hair that had become unruly with recent activity. Then she reached down to pull her dress back into place, adjusting one or two of the ties. Then she straightened her jewelry before standing back and smiling at her friend.

"There, you almost look like nobody's touched you now."

Serenity blushed.

"Stop that," Raye teased taking her hand and pulling her back towards the ball. "You're a dead giveaway if you blush like that. Nobody has ever seen it on you."

She was a little afraid of people noticing, but her excitement could not be extinguished. Right before they got back to the ball, Serenity pulled Raye to a stop.

"I asked him to come back tonight," she confided in a whisper.

Raye smiled. "What you do in your own time has nothing to do with me," she said pulling away.

"Wait," Serenity pulled her back, suddenly nervous. "I don't know how to do this."

"You did alright tonight, didn't you?"

Her eyes were wide. "Please Raye."

Raye looked around, making sure no one was in hearing range. "Serenity, any other person in the world I would tell to be faithful to their husband. But you were meant to be happy. You were meant to experience every pleasure life has to offer. The last few years you have been a hallow shell and this guy managed to bring you back to us. I've checked him out, he's solid. If you're ever going to be happy in this world, this guy can show you the way."

"But what if someone finds out?"

"You make sure that's not possible."

Serenity breathed hard, feeling impossibly light headed.

"Serenity, you're my best friend. I would never convince you to do something that wasn't in your best interest. I just want you to be happy and we all know your husband doesn't have the ability to do the job properly. You owe nothing to that awful man. Take this chance and experience all that life has to offer."

Serenity nodded.

"Now, pull yourself together, force yourself not to think about tonight, and get back into the ballroom. You've already been gone longer than a simple break. Pretend you're just as unhappy as you've been all day and nobody will be the wiser."

Raye turned, taking her hand and pulled her back into the crowded room where the few who looked to acknowledge her re-entrance smiled happily at her, as if they were glad to see her.

Serenity smiled back, forcing herself not to beam to brightly.

* * *

End of Chapter Seven!


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Legends of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: I know for sure that one or two of you are going to hate me for this chapter. But what's a good romance without a little drama. You know I love reviews so make sure you tell me what you think!

* * *

Serenity could hardly focus. Her mind wandered back to her room, where Darien might already be waiting for her. Her hands shook with nervousness as she thought about what she was going to do tonight. Her body heat up when she remembered what she had already done tonight.

Raye looked at her once in awhile, giving her a knowing smile, making Serenity blush. She always forced herself to look calm and collected, hoping nobody would notice.

Amy had not returned to her. Zoicite still had her out on the dance floor and they were smiling gently at one another. Zoicite was a noble who had just last year moved back to the Kingdom. He had been working as the Kings negotiator, speaking to the other royal parties about trade and peace. He was a good and kind man, but whether or not he was good enough for Amy would have to be seen.

Serenity held her hands tightly together in front of her, trying to seem composed. She felt anything but.

As the night swirled on and the time ticked by, she became more and more excited and nervous about tonight.

She didn't know what to expect. She had been too young when she married to have any real concept of what it could be like and now she had all but given up hope that she would ever enjoy it. Now, there was this chance that she would be able to experience something she had never assumed she would.

Her cheeks heat up again as she remember how he had kissed her. She had never been kissed like that. She had never felt like that when someone touched her.

The slow burning started to smolder within her again and her mind became slightly hazy as she thought of him. Maybe she could find a way to escape now.

"Good evening, my dear."

Serenity went rigid at his voice. "Your Majesty," she said harshly.

"Now now," her husband said grinning. "There's no reason to be like that. I'm just coming over to speak to my wife."

She didn't look at him.

"It's been two weeks since I've had the pleasure of your company."

"I'm sorry," she said firmly. "I didn't realize it had been so long. Time sure flies when you're happy."

He didn't seem to take the bait, but she saw his jaw tighten. "I suppose we should make up for it, shouldn't we?"

"I don't see why," Serenity said. "I'm not missing your presence."

A few people in the room had turned to look at the quiet exchange. Serenity felt confident that there was nothing he could do to her here that would matter too much. If he did, he would lose the respect of all his people at the same time. She didn't want this to be a war between them, but she also didn't want him to touch her again.

"You are my wife," he said in a low voice. "You are expected to perform certain tasks."

"And you are my husband," she said evenly. "You have failed in every one of your tasks since I came here to be your Queen."

He leaned down low, so she could smell the wine on his breath. "You won't be able to get away from me tonight Serenity. You are not safe in my palace."

His threat was filled with truth and it made her heart flutter in fear.

"Then I have no choice but to leave your palace."

"If you do, you and whoever has helped you will be found and punished." He smiled lightly. "Are you willing to hurt your friends like that? Just imagine what I could do to them. Your virtuous little shy friend Amy. Someone as delicate and innocent as that pulls at a man's desire."

Serenity didn't move. She didn't even breath.

"Or your fiery friend Raye. How much fun I would have breaking her before her husband got here to save her." He stepped closer to her. "And if I ever find out that anyone else has ever touched you, I'll make you watch as I torture and kill him."

He turned back to the crowd smiling.

"Shall we have a dance, my Queen?"

Everyone was watching now. She could see the eyes of her friends, filled with worry. She could see the concern laced through the gaze of every noble in the room as they all silently waited for her to act. The King knew that she was bound to her friends. He knew that she wouldn't want to make a scene.

Raye shook her head softly.

Serenity felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of him hurting her friends. The idea of him touching Amy was too much to bare. But the idea of watching him kill Darien was too much. She had just found a way to be happy and already he was taking it away.

She wouldn't let him.

"The Lady Amy and the Lady Raye are commanded to accompany me at once," she said loud enough for everyone to here as the King's confident smile faded. "I must regretfully deny your request my King, as I do not wish to dance with you."

He immediately looked red with anger.

Raye and Amy quickly walked up to stand behind her, looking confused and scared. Serenity clenched her hands and forced herself to stay straight.

"Your days of hurting me are over," she hissed.

With that, she turned around, walking quickly out of the room with every person there watching her in shock and amazement. A few palace guards quickly took stride beside and around them, making sure that no one could touch them.

"What's going on?" Amy whispered in a small voice.

Serenity didn't answer. She was beginning to shake. Her anger was now giving way to mortal fear. What had she just done? She had just made an enemy of the King.

They reached her room without trouble and Molly was there to let them in.

"We will stay outside your door tonight your majesty."

Serenity nodded to the guard. "I appreciate that."

Raye and Amy pulled her into the room.

Serenity quickly looked around, but couldn't see him. She pushed away from her friends and made her way quickly out on to the balcony where he was waiting, leaning against the stone rail with confusion in his eyes.

The moment she saw him, the tears burst forward.

He had her in his arms within a moment.

"What happened?" He whispered softly, holding her tightly to him.

She couldn't answer. She couldn't say anything at all. She held as tightly to him as she could, trying to draw him in. If she was hurting him he didn't say anything. He just stood there, holding her, trying to comfort her with soothing words and gentle caresses.

"She stood up to the King tonight," Raye said softly from the balcony door.

She felt Darien look up towards her.

"I'm not sure, but I think he threatened her. She denied him, in front of the whole crowd of nobles. It was a declaration of war."

"We have to get out of here," Serenity said, suddenly anxious.

Darien looked down at her with concern in his blue eyes. "Why?"

"He said he was going to go after Raye and Amy, and that if anyone ever touched me, he would kill them."

Darien's gaze turned serious, but he didn't look angry with her.

"I don't want him to hurt you. You have to get out of here. If you're ever caught, I couldn't live with myself. I won't let him hurt you. I won't let him hurt anyone I care about."

She sobbed mercilessly, unable to take in a full breath.

She felt another pair of soft hands on her back and knew by the touch that it was Amy. Her beautiful quiet friend tried to sooth her, speaking in a calm and gentle voice.

"We're not going to run away Serenity. We'll figure this out."

"He's the King," she said through her tears. "What can we do?"

"He threatened to hurt us?" Raye suddenly said loudly.

They all looked at her.

"Raye?"

"That's just….." she seethed. "I can't believe…….What a low life scum bag. I will never bow to that man as my King. He has no power over me. I denounce his rule. I will never, in my whole life, respect that man ever again. What a….."

"Raye!" Amy warned.

Raye stopped talking, but she crossed her arms in defiance and looked like her anger was bubbling over inside her.

Serenity turned back to Darien. "You have to go."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You have to," she said pleadingly. "You have no tie to me. We never did anything that can condemn you. If you leave now, no harm will be allowed to come to you."

"Serenity……"

"Darien, please," she pleaded. "I won't be responsible for putting you in danger. You were going to leave in a few months anyways. Finish your job here as if nothing was ever out of the ordinary and then move on."

"No," he said stubbornly. "I just got close to you, I'm not giving that up."

"I'm not worth it," Serenity said breathlessly. "I let a man control and abuse me for years, and I was too weak to push him away. I'm not worth you risking your life for."

His eyes blazed with anger. "Don't say that."

"I'll never be able to get close to you," she said, crying again. "This will never be anything more than a Queen taking a servant as her lover. You'll never be able to have all of me."

"Serenity……"

"I'll never love you," she said as her heart ripped out of her chest. "You'll never be anything more to me than a stable boy."

Darien froze, not moving as he looked down at her. His eyes were a mask of pain and anger, and she knew in that moment that he did love her. He had never said it, but he did.

Serenity suddenly felt hallow as she realized she had no choice but to hurt him. If she didn't, he would be killed, she was sure of it. There was no way to save him from the King other than to push him away. She steadied herself, feeling Amy still hold a hand to her back in support. She couldn't look away from him. She couldn't not see the betrayal in his face.

"It's a good thing tonight never worked out for us," Serenity said trying to sound serious. She knew she was failing, but it didn't matter. "Now there is nothing between us that we'll miss."

She took another step back from him, distancing herself.

"You can go back to being with your pretty little maids and be happier for it."

"You can't fool me," he said softly.

She swallowed. "By the hurt look on your face right now, it seems I have been fooling you very well up until this point."

She heard Raye gasp slightly at the cruel words.

"If you make me command you to go Darien, I will without hesitation."

His handsome face clenched in pain and frustration, and she saw his eyes narrow ever so slightly as he fought to not let the hurt get to him. This man who had never done anything other than accept her for who she was, was now looking at her as if she had just delivered him the greatest betrayal. She knew she had.

"It's a shame really," she said when he didn't move. "I think you would have successfully amused me enough to divert my attention from the King."

"Alright," he said finally looking away from her. "Stop."

For a moment there was only silence as she watched him silently fight against his emotions. She knew that, no matter what happened now, she would never be able to love again. She would never know what it was to be completely happy. She was giving up ever part of her that longed for it. But it was worth it, to keep him safe.

"Goodbye Darien," she said quietly.

For a moment he didn't move, he just looked back up to glare at her with pain filled eyes. It broke her heart into a million pieces.

And then he was gone.

He turned and walked so swiftly to the secret stairs it was almost startling. His tall, lean frame moved without hesitation. His royal stride was as ever present, but he moved to quickly for her to be able to remember it properly.

She waited until she was sure he had walked away before breaking down into tears again.

Amy and Raye quickly enveloped her in their arms, immediately saying soothing things.

"You had too," Raye said in a wavering voice. "You had no choice."

"He'll understand," Amy said, "when he calms down."

Serenity just cried.

"We'll figure this out Serenity. The King won't touch any of us."

She wished she could believe it, but she didn't. All she could hope to do now was find safe places for her friends, so that her husband wouldn't be able to touch them. That was her only goal. Her own life didn't matter as long as she found a way to protect them.

* * *

End of Chapter Eight! Please review!


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Legends of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Hey everyone. I'm really sorry for the delayed update. I'm having some personal problems right now. My dad is very sick and I'm spending a lot of time at the hospital. I will try to continue updating as often as I can, but please forgive me if I take longer than a couple of days to get the next chapter out. But don't worry, they will come out as soon as possible.

Also, I have created a new website. The last website I had was not working with me at all. It was hard to update and really annoying to navigate. My new website is a blog and I've decided to make it a place we can all go for a little bit of inspiration. Every time I come up with an idea for a new story, I'll update where I got that idea from or what's inspired here. I'm also leaving it open for others to talk about it what inspires them. I'll update anyone's thoughts along with mine and I'd like people to become involved. I've set it as my homepage and you can access it through my profile page. I look forward to hearing form all of you.

* * *

Serenity worried that Darien might have gone straight to Mina, but she wasn't able to take that into consideration. She had to get Amy and Raye out of the palace and she had to do it now.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked through the darkness of the garden.

Serenity was too afraid to answer. She was sure the King would have already sent his guards to try and get into her room. It was only a matter of time before he got through. She simply had to get them out of the way.

"I didn't even know this place existed," Raye said gazing out over the beautiful serene lake. "How is that possible? It's not that far away from the palace."

"There are a few areas the King had blocked off. Mostly because they were his mother's favorite," Amy explained. "This must be one of them."

They arrived at the small little house within a few minutes and Serenity quickly knocked on the door.

Mina opened the door and at once her face lit up in the brightest smile.

"Serenity! I haven't seen you in a couple of days! Oh! And you brought friends! Come in everyone!"

Serena moved quickly into the house, trying to stay calm.

"I'm Mina," Mina immediately introduced herself.

"This is Raye and Amy," Serenity said. "Mina, I need them to stay with you for awhile."

Mina looked at her confused. "Stay with me?"

"There is a problem in the palace," Amy said softly, seeing that Serenity was having a hard time calming down.

Mina immediately looked worried. "What happened? Is Darien alright?"

Serenity felt tears sting her eyes.

"He's fine," Raye said. "He's……..he should be fine. Serenity had to…..be harsh with him in order to get him to leave before he was hurt."

Mina nodded, her brow furrowed.

"The King said he would hurt them," Serenity said to Mina. "I couldn't let that happen. I can't, let that happen. I don't know where else to hide them."

Mina looked unsure, but she nodded again.

"I'm so sorry for getting you involved."

"No," Mina said smiling again. "I understand. I've lived here my whole life and the King has never been able to get his hands on me. This is the safest place for them. He'd never think to look here."

"I have money," Serenity said pulling out a bag of coins.

Mina started shaking her head. "I don't need payment. My father will…."

"Take it," Serenity said urgently. "If something happens, you have to get out of here. I'm going to set up safer places for everyone to go, but you have to promise me to stay out of danger. If anyone comes this way and sees you, take the money and get out of the kingdom."

"Serenity, what are you going to do?" Raye asked with concern in her beautiful violet eyes.

Serenity swallowed softly. "I'm going to stand up to him."

"He could kill you," Amy breathed.

"No," Serenity said. "He could hurt me, but he won't kill me. I'll try to stay away from him. I'm going to continue life, out in public, so he can't hurt me. If he does, I'm going to show everyone what he's capable of."

"We could run away," Raye pleaded. "We could go back to your home. I'm sure your mother would……."

"My mother married me to that man because there was a threat of war. I can't bring that threat back to my home. I will not put people in danger. This is my life. I have to deal with it."

Amy shook her head, looking scared. "I have this awful feeling."

"Things will be fine," she tried to sound sincere. "You'll be safe here. Mina knows more about the land surrounding the palace than anyone I've ever met. She can get away from any situation. She'll know how to run if the time comes."

Mina nodded, smiling brightly. "I've practiced my whole life."

Amy and Raye smiled softly at the beautiful blonde girl, but the smile didn't reach their eyes. They looked worried and a little too eager to fight beside her. She couldn't risk it.

"Please, stay out of trouble."

They nodded.

"Thank you so much, Mina," she said moving back towards the door. "I will find a way to repay you when this is all over."

Mina reached forward, taking her hand. "What did you say to Darien?"

Tears sprang to her eyes, but she couldn't answer.

Mina looked upset. "Did you hurt him?"

"I had no choice," Serenity said shakily.

"But……he loves you," she said.

That was all it took for Serenity to break down in tears. Pain ripped through her and the image of his face the last time she had seen it, masked with pain and anger, nearly killed her.

"Please," she said desperately. "Please tell him how sorry I am."

Mina nodded.

"It was the only way I knew how to save him."

"I'll tell him."

Serenity turned and without another word, ran into the night.

* * *

The palace was chaos. Guards were everywhere, standing between her and the King at all times. Nobles found reason to stay in the palace, being present wherever she was. The King's anger infected the whole kingdom and people talked in hushed, worried voices as they decided to either stay out of the way or fight.

The fact that most of the Kingdom was standing in his way to get to her, made everything worse.

Serenity had never asked for such loyalty and she certainly never expected it. Every noble she had met surrounded her and servants went out of their way to warn her where the King was. It was startling, walking down one hallway only to have a servant hastily grab her and ever so gently push her into another direction, whispering about the King coming for her.

The whole situation was completely out of hand.

But what could he do? As much as she hated him, the King was no fool. He couldn't make a move. If he so much as looked at her and she was affected, people would turn on him. The only weapon he had against the public was her and she wouldn't obey him anymore.

That fact, by itself, was the most startling.

Serenity realized that she had always had the favor of the public. It was the main reason her husband had insisted on keeping her so close to him. It was the reason he had tried so hard to control her and why her sudden hostility towards him angered him so much.

It was unbelievable.

"Where is he now?" Serenity asked softly, making sure nobody could overhear.

Lord Zoicite, newly volunteered to aid her in her charity project while she had lost her companions, moved close to her to speak.

"The guards say he's in his rooms. He's trying to find a way to legally bind you to him in a way the public won't be able to consider barbaric. He's no fool. He's not going to hurt you in a way for everyone to see. And if you were to just suddenly stop coming out in public, he knows it would have the same affect."

Serenity sighed, feeling exhaustion swell within her. It had been a few days now since she had hidden away Raye and Amy, and she was worried about them every second of the day. She hoped that they were alright and doing everything possible to stay hidden. Mina would be able to hide them, she was sure. But there was the possibility that Mina would become a victim on all of this and that was as bad as anything else.

"I have one solution for you," Zoicite said softly.

Serenity looked up at him. The kind man smiled sadly and his handsome face showed eagerness to help.

"At the ball, I was very much taken with your gentle friend, the Lady Amy."

Serenity nodded. "It's hard not to fall for her charm."

"Indeed," he said, looking nervous. "I had hoped that she and I would find opportunity to become better acquainted."

Despite everything that was happening, Serenity smiled happily. "You wish to court her?"

"Yes," he said. "Perhaps not at first, but that had been my plan before this all happened."

"She will accept you, I'm sure," Serenity felt like squealing in delight, as Mina always did.

"I have every hope she will," he said, but his smile faded again. "But now, I worry for her."

Serenity felt his change and immediately sobered.

"I believe that the King thinks he can hurt your friends because they are not of yet attached to anyone."

"Oh," Serenity said, realizing where he was going. "Raye is engaged to Lord Jadeite. They are to marry as soon as he returns. It could be as little as a year."

"Yes, and in a year, the King could find reason to make that impossible."

Serenity felt dread grip her again.

"I am a friend of Jadeite's. He and I were children together. I met him again, not more than four months ago and I was delighted to hear that he is indeed eager to meet and marry his fiancé. I believe that if I got a message to him, he would find a way to move up their wedding and return ahead of schedule. Then, when they are married, he will take her with him to his family's home and be able to protect her."

It made sense. Lita was already protected. As much as the King had threatened her friends, she knew that Lita couldn't be touched. She was married to one of the more powerful nobles in the Kingdom and carrying his child. The King couldn't touch her. Lita had argued that point when Serenity had asked her to hide herself. Her husband, Lord Nephrite, had seen things differently and moved them to their country home a few hours journey away.

If Raye and Amy were in similar situations, they might be safe as well.

"Alright," she said. "We will contact Lord Jadeite. Raye will be disappointed not to be able to fully plan her wedding, but she is no longer adverse to the idea of marrying him. It took him awhile, but he finally won her over through his letters."

Zoicite seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking again. "I would be more than willing to do the same, for the Lady Amy."

It took a full minute for that to sink in and when it did, Serenity stared at him in confused shock.

"You want to marry Amy?" She whispered.

"More than anything else in this world," he said as honestly as she could imagine, "I want to make sure she remains safe from harm. I want to get to know her and I may be a fool, but I already believe that one day I will love her. I have never had any inclination to marry and there has never been a woman who has caught my interest. But that night, dancing with her, I felt like I truly found someone who fits comfortably with me. Her mind is unlike any I have ever come across and her gentle beauty made it impossible for me to look the other way. I think it is to fast, for sure, but I would do anything to make sure she stayed safe. And furthermore, I would never pressure her at first to be a proper wife to me. I would encourage her to get to know me as if we were only courting, until she is comfortable to accept my proposal."

Serenity felt uneasy. Her quiet friend's face came into her mind and it made her heart sink in her chest.

Amy had hopes for the future and an arranged marriage wasn't one of them. She felt sick at the idea of forcing her to connect with a man she had only met once.

But was there another way to keep her safe?

Serenity knew she couldn't rely on Mina forever. It was too dangerous for everyone involved.

"I assumed you would have to think on it," Zoicite said.

Serenity nodded. "Please send your message to Lord Jadeite. At least Raye will be taken care of. But I cannot go ahead with your plan in regards to Amy without speaking to her first. As much as I think it is the only way to keep her safe, I could not arrange a marriage for her without her consent. She deserves much more than that."

Zoicite nodded. "I would not have it any other way."

"Thank you, for your help."

"It is my pleasure your majesty."

Serenity looked up at the building already filled with children in front of her. It was the last one. All four buildings were now full and functioning smoothly. The children were being cared for and the money was easily flowing. But there were still more children that needed her help.

"What is your plan for the next stage?" Zoicite asked.

Serenity honestly wasn't sure. She had been focusing so hard on this project, that she had no idea what to do now that it was starting to run without her help. She wasn't needed. If she wasn't needed, she would have to go back to the palace.

"I don't know," she said honestly.

"My home is open to you," Zoicite said. "If you ever needed a place to retreat."

She smiled warmly at him. "I appreciate that."

"There are few places you couldn't go," he said thoughtfully. "I can't think of many people in my acquaintance who wouldn't defy the King to help you."

"I seem to be very popular."

He smiled. "I can remember the day you came to us like a pleasant dream. It was so beautiful. The spring flowers were all out and the city was filled with festivities and dances. But nobody could have been prepared for how beautiful you were. Your heart shone in front of you and your compassion to those you were meant to rule gave everyone a hope so strong it was hard to ignore. Your reputation preceded you and we were all eager to see what you would do."

He looked down at her, his expression soft. "We could not have predicted what he would do to you."

"I'm sure that nobody knew his true character. My husband is a master at pretenses. I was convinced myself when we were married that he might be a good man. He almost never shows his true colors in public. That is why I know I am safe as long as there are other people around. He can not stand the idea that his people would appose him."

"And have you given up on love yourself?" He asked.

Serenity immediately thought of Darien and turned away from Zoicite, blushing slightly as the guilt rose up within her. The look on his face, the last time she had seen him, haunted her.

She hadn't heard from him at all.

Zoicite seemed to easily read her anxiety. "I'm sorry if I have asked an inappropriate question."

"No," she said softly. "But I suppose I have given up on love. It is not meant for me."

Zoicite nodded. "I think perhaps you should think of the future," he said easily. "This commotion with the King will not be forgotten. Your goal must not be to continue living with him. He will never stop trying to dominate you."

"You're saying I have to leave him?"

"I don't see what other choice there is. Divorce is not practiced in our Kingdom."

"But I couldn't think of leaving the people."

"Then you must overthrow him."

Serenity felt her stomach sink, making her feel nauseous. "I couldn't do that."

"So, you're hoping to thwart him every single day for the rest of your life and live in this time of unease. You will worry yourself to your death and be unable to help anyone from there. One day, he will get to you again. One day, he will get to those you care about most."

She sat down, feeling suddenly faint.

'What was she going to do?' she thought.

"I do not mean to upset you, but we have to consider what will happen," he said carefully. "You must figure out what your goal is. If you want, more than anything, to help your people, then you must continue helping them as their Queen. That means overthrowing the King. Or you can live for yourself, in hiding somewhere, perhaps in a simpler life and be happy."

Both options seemed awful. She didn't want to overthrow the King. As much as she hated him, he'd never once willfully mistreated his people. Just because he seemed to have a sick sense of dominance over her, didn't mean his people would be better off without him. He had stopped many wars from happening in the Kingdom.

But to live alone, leaving everyone who now looked up to her, was worse. She might never see the people she loved again. She might never see Amy get married, or Raye argue passionately with her new husband. She would never see Lita's beautiful baby born or Mina's belief in love be justified. The only good thing would be that she could be safe.

But what was safety without love.

She imagined for a moment, what life might be, living in a foreign country with Darien.

Despite herself, she couldn't help but smile at the thought. She could imagine him being able to be open with her and affectionate. She imagined being his wife and wanting nothing more than to please him. It made her happy to imagine such a place.

But it was not possible. She couldn't leave everyone who depended on her just for her own happiness.

"There has to be another way," she said sadly.

"I wish there were," Zoicite said. "Please, think on the matter. Do not come to a conclusion quickly. Make sure your mind is completely made up on your overall goal. Once you start down a certain path, you must see it through to the end."

* * *

Serenity was safely barricaded in her bedroom that night, away from the horrors of her life. The guards were stationed outside her bedroom door and in every secret passage. The King had tried to break down her barricades once and she had at once seen to it that he couldn't get in. She had even asked a few guards to cover the gardens below, in case someone knew of the secret staircase.

She sat down in her bed, still uneasy. It was harder, doing this without the support of Raye. They had been companions for as long as she had been here and she was used to having her strong friend constantly around. Raye always knew what to say to make her understand what she needed to do.

She got up and walked towards her open balcony, immediately remembering him again.

The night was cool against her skin, and she leaned against the railing to overlook the moon lit gardens. The soft fragrance of the flowers drifted around her, trying their best to soothe her. But she couldn't be soothed.

She saw movement below and looked down to see two guards standing just below the balcony. She smiled kindly at them and they in turn straightened taller, determined to keep her safe.

It was as if there were a hole in her chest, sucking in everything until she felt hallow and empty. It wasn't painful, but it was somewhat disconcerting. It was like she wasn't complete.

But remembering how he had wrapped his arms around her in comfort seemed to stop it.

She closed her eyes and remembered how it had felt to be kissed by him. The dull burning in the pit of her stomach which had driven her to touch him. The desire that had penetrated deep within her when he had touched her in a way no man had ever touched her before. His lust filled eyes when he had gazed down at her. Just remembering it calmed the empty hole within her.

"Your majesty?"

Serenity turned to Molly, who was standing in the doorway. The beautiful young red headed maid had been so faithful to her. She couldn't help but worry that she too would be hurt by all this.

"You have not eaten yet today."

Serenity nodded, walking smoothly back into her room. "I haven't much felt like eating."

"You must keep up your strength," Molly said in a disapproving tone.

Serenity smiled. "I know. Do you have any more information for me?"

The way she hesitated made Serenity immediately on edge. "What's happened?"

"Nothing," Molly said quickly, trying not to make it more than it was. "It's nothing terrible, I assure you. The King today remembered that beautiful white horse from before."

Serenity felt her insides clench. "What did he do to Sterling?"

"Nothing. He went to the stables, in a rage and demanded the horse be saddled for him. But it wasn't there."

Serenity looked confused. "What?"

"The horse wasn't there. The stable man said it must have been stolen. Everyone who works there was called and the King interrogated them all."

Panic swept through her.

"Nobody was hurt," Molly continued quickly. "I was not able to confirm whether or not Darien was there, but nobody was hurt. The King has ordered a search for the horse. He thinks you stole it away and hid it somewhere in the city."

Serenity breathed out in relief. As long as the King was blaming her, that was fine.

"What really happened to it?"

Once again, Molly hesitated.

"What are you keeping from me Molly?"

Molly looked down, fidgeting with her hands. "You asked me, before all this started, if I could find out anything more about Darien."

Serenity nodded. "And did you?"

"Yes, but I think perhaps it is none of my business."

"Molly, please, tell me. I promise not to be angry with you, or get in trouble any person that brought you this information."

"He was originally born here," Molly said. "I know a friend of his. There is a man, a noble man, who lives in one of the more prominent homes downtown. My first job was working with his family. He was very kind to me, and made my position here possible when I was treated poorly by one of his guests. I sometimes see him, as a friend and he lets me know some of the gossip around town. I did not think it was unwise to ask him about Darien. I figured he wouldn't know who it was, but might have another acquaintance to ask."

"What did he say?"

"At first, he looked at me with such confusion, I thought I had asked an absurd question. But then he told me I must be mistaken. The man he knew, Darien, who's father was a lord, was dead."

Serenity furrowed her brow. "He's not dead. I've…I mean…."

"That's what I told him. He said that if we were speaking of the same Darien, then he knew his father and he had in fact known him as a young man. They had been great friends even though their stations in life were so different. They were in fact cousins through their fathers. But when his mother died, Darien disappeared. His father said a year later, that the boy had been found in a foreign country, dead."

Serenity was so confused by this story. It didn't make any sense.

"Lord Kunzite……" Molly covered her mouth in horror.

Serenity nodded at her mistake. "I won't tell anyone who told you this," she promised.

Molly continued carefully. "He left me that day and apparently went in search of Darien. He found him and confirmed his identity. His father had faked his death in order to give up any rights he had to the child. He stopped paying for his education and pretended he had never existed. Lord Kunzite…….he said that Darien was aware of how his father had acted and didn't seem to care less about the whole situation. He was happy to see his old friend, but does not consider himself part of that family at all. He lives outside the world of nobles, but he is in fact the only son of Sir Damien Shields."

Serenity gasped, putting her hands to her mouth in surprise.

"Despite the nature of his birth, Darien could lay claim over the whole estate and take up his own title of Lord. But he doesn't want it. He never did. Kunzite said Sir Shields is now at the time of life that he sees his mistakes and has tried to connect to his only son. But Darien won't even acknowledge him."

Serenity wasn't totally surprised. She had always thought that Darien was something more than he seemed, but this was a bit much. There weren't many people in history that denied their titles and wanted to be little more than servants.

And yet she could not deny that Darien had seemed perfectly happy in his life. A happiness that not many nobles shared.

"Did you mention to Lord Kunzite the reason for your enquiries?"

"No," Molly said. "But when he came back from speaking with Darien, he was concerned. He said he had never seen his friend in such a miserable state. Despite his apparent happiness in seeing his cousin again, Darien seemed angry at life around him. He asked me what might have happened and I told him it seemed likely that his heart might have been broken. But that was the only detail I gave."

Serenity felt horrible. She had managed to take someone who had been close to completely happy and turn him. Just being part of her life was toxic and she had infected someone she thought she might have loved.

Tears came immediately to her eyes.

"Kunzite promised to make sure Darien was alright. I think it is safe to presume that he will be safe from the King."

That at least was a relief. But she couldn't shake the fact that she desperately wanted to see him again. It killed her to think that he wasn't alright. Now that he had calmed down, maybe she could explain to him the reason for what she had done.

But she could think of no way, save Mina, that she would be able to get a message to him. And she didn't want to put Mina in any danger.

It was possible, that she would never have another chance to see him. She knew that protecting him was the most important thing. As long as he was safe, it didn't matter how much he hated her.

* * *

Please review!

But the thought made what was left of her heart clench painfully.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Legends of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors notes: I'm so sorry this is so late everyone. I've had a bit of trouble these past few weeks. My father, who many of you heard was in the hospital, has passed away. It was very sudden and shocking and it's taken my family a few weeks to really believe it. As you can imagine, my story wasn't really on my mind for awhile. I am sorry that you had to wait so long as I'm usually pretty good at updating.

I've also had some trouble connecting with my Beta Reader, so I'm posting this chapter even though she hasn't had a chance to look at it yet. If there are some spelling mistakes, which I'll try extra hard to catch, it's not her fault, it's mine. If you spot any, let me know and I'll go back and fix them.

Also. I SET UP A NEW WEBSITE A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO. You can access it through my home page. It's all about getting ideas to write you stories. Every time I get an idea, I update where I got it from. You can also stay updated on all my new stories. Feel free to send me links to add to it. I'd love it if it would become a hub for everyone to exchange ideas and get help when they're stuck.

* * *

The day started with a storm. Outside, the clouds and rain tormented the beautiful city below, flooding it and destroying its flowers. The weather was as gray as Serenity had ever seen it before, and it prevented her from leaving the palace.

She sat in a drawing room, purposely surrounded by every noble who had been around. They all watched her with worried, cautious gazes and spoke to her politely and honestly. She could tell they were determined to make her feel at ease while she was confined to this place.

The storm inside the palace was one of confusion.

The King had disappeared.

Serenity shivered at the thought. He had awoken early and ordered a horse, then rode away with a few of his personal guards. He had told no one what he intended.

Fear had immediately gripped Serenity. She had sent notes to Lita to warn her he might appear, and to the orphanages in case the King thought to thwart them.

But he had shown up nowhere.

It was more worrying to have him gone than to have him in the palace. At least, when he was here, the only person he could hurt was her. She knew how to deal with his abuse. Her friends, however strong, had no idea how cruel he could be.

She had sent Molly with a note to Mina, giving her strict instructions not to get caught. Molly had hurried off, but had not returned.

Serenity was nearly sick with worry.

Lord Zoicite sat down beside her, taking her hand gently in support.

The rest of the room, some fifteen people, were mostly quiet.

"No word yet," Zoicite said to her eager gaze.

Serenity fidgeted in her seat, glancing at everyone else in the room who had looked to her at Zoicites' words. They all looked as worried as she was.

The silence seemed heavy.

"Is anyone ever going to say out loud what needs to be done?" A noble man said suddenly.

Serenity looked at him, surprised. "What?"

He walked up to her, kneeling in front of her. She recognized him. He came from a very well respected family. His handsome face was eager and worried at the same time.

"You cannot continue to live like this. The whole Kingdom is not satisfied with our King, and we cannot let him continue to do this to you."

Serenity felt Zoicite squeeze her hand.

"What would you have me do?" She asked quietly.

"We will all stand behind you," a lady said quietly. "He should not be allowed to rule just because his father was King. You have done much more for us in the last few weeks than he ever has."

"He kept you all safe from war," Serenity argued.

"He started the chance of war to begin with," someone else said.

"He is not a bad King," she said seriously. "He is a bad husband, and not always the best person, but he is not a bad King."

"The choice is clear," Zoicite said. "Either you or him. We all choose you."

"Why?" She asked addressing the room. "I don't know the first thing about ruling. It is true perhaps that I have more compassion, but it also means I will give into any demand that is begged of me. And you are forgetting the fact that I was weak enough to let him control me for years. That is not a desirable trait in a ruler."

"You do not give yourself enough credit," someone said.

"I give myself more than enough credit," she argued. "I know my strength and I'm working hard to get there again. But I know nothing about ruling. I was brought up believing that my husband would take care of running the kingdom, and I would be compassionate and loving towards my people. You think that overthrowing the King would make things better, but it won't. Don't let your feelings for me blind you. I am not the answer."

The room muttered together, but they seemed to get her point.

"I wish I could be everything that you want me to be," Serenity said. "But the only thing I have proven since I came here, is that my heart is unstable."

"You've also proved that you're strong enough to come back from anything," Zoicite said. "Your example was what your people needed to stand up for themselves. You might not see it, but our King is corrupt. What kind of man would threaten his wife into submission and go after her innocent friends?"

Serenity sighed. "You ask the impossible of me."

"I told you you'd have to choose. Have you chosen to leave us then?"

"Of course not," she said firmly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Then we have no choice. We will stand with you, against the King."

* * *

When the King still hadn't returned that night, Serenity found herself more worried then before. How far would he go to subdue her? The answer to that question sent a wave of panic through her. She believed the worst of him. But surely he wouldn't go too far in fear his public image would be destroyed.

That said, his public image was already on thin ice. Perhaps in his mind he had already lost, and he would stoop to any level.

Molly still hadn't come back.

The pressure of what was going on pushed down on her, and she was finding it harder and harder to breath. She felt completely alone in all of this. Every single person who had been close to her was gone, and she was left with people she hadn't taken the time to know. She trusted them, and she felt like she loved them, but she didn't know them and she couldn't allow herself to be supported by them.

Zoicite was right. It was time to decide.

What did she want?

What mattered the most to her?

She already knew the answers. Her people were the most important thing to her. She wouldn't be happy, ever, if she deserted them.

But to overthrow the King?

It seemed extreme, even taking into considering his character.

She crawled into bed, feeling tired and yet knowing it would be hard to sleep. The night was too quiet. The whole Kingdom was quiet. The absence of the King meant something was going to happen.

Her eyes drifted closed.

* * *

"Your Majesty!"

Serenity shot awake at the almost vicious hand on her arm, shaking her awake. Three guards were in her room, one of which was looking down at her with frightened eyes.

"We have to get you out of here!"

Before she could even comprehend what was happening, she was pulled from her bed and draped in her robe. And then she was pulled quickly into the palace.

The first thing she grasped was the smoke.

Immediately her eyes started to water and she felt like her lungs would burst. The smoke filled the hallway as the guard grasping her arms pulled her through the palace.

"The entire garden is on fire," someone yelled. "The trees behind it as well. It's spreading quickly."

Serenity looked around her alarm.

"It's catching on to the palace!" Another person yelled.

"Get the queen into the city," someone commanded. "Don't let anyone see you."

She couldn't put it all together. The sleep was gone from her mind, but she was still in a haze. The palace was on fire? More importantly, the gardens? Mina, Amy and Raye were in the gardens somewhere.

She was pulled down a very narrow staircase as panic seized her. She had to see her friends. She had to make sure they were all right.

But there was nothing she could think of to do.

"Don't worry," the guard said, "We'll get you out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"Lord Zoicite gave me instructions. I know where to take you. You'll be safe."

She assumed that meant she was being taken to his place.

In one cloud of smoke, she suddenly found herself outside.

But that caused the pain in her chest to swell in fear.

She froze.

"Your majesty, we have to go," the guard tried to pull her.

Serenity's gaze was fixed on the palace behind her, and the towering flames overtaking it from behind. The entire forest behind seemed to be glowing with a menacing light, and the smoke billowed into the sky.

"Your majesty!" he tried again.

Serenity could only watch the terrified people spilling out of the building.

The guard quickly scooped her up in his arms, and ran her away from the opening and into the darkness of the Kingdom.

Before she knew it, she was being carried down dark allies and away from the glow of the palace.

It never occurred to her to be worried about herself.

It never occurred to her to wonder who had set the fire.

Even as she found herself in a very beautiful home in the middle of the Kingdom, she couldn't wrap her head around what had just happened.

It was like a dream.

Her mind had taken it all in with hazy clarity and she couldn't focus enough to put actual thought to it. She felt like at any moment, she would wake up.

So when she was put to bed, she closed her eyes, and hoped for morning.

* * *

"Serenity?"

The voice didn't make sense. She didn't recognize it as it slowly dragged her out of her feverish sleep. She could understand only that she was supposed to wake up, but she was unable to actually pull herself back to consciousness.

"Was she hurt in the fire?"

That voice, she knew.

Serenity was awake in seconds, and sat up so quickly she half frightened the man looking over her.

Darien gazed at her from the foot of the bed.

For a moment, time stood still.

She couldn't believe how close he was.

His glossy black hair and stormy blue eyes were exactly what she remembered.

And the hurt look that flashed across his features as he looked gently away were, unfortunately, also very familiar.

"Your majesty," the other man said trying to catch her attention.

She slowly looked at him.

"I'm Lord Kunzite. You're in my home right now."

She breathed. "What happened?"

"The palace is gone," he said gently. "Someone set the gardens on fire and the fire spread everywhere. The palace burned as well as some surrounding parts of the Kingdom. It was thankfully put out before it could cause any real damage to the people. There were a few casualties, but most people were saved. Everyone worked together to clear out the palace."

She nodded, almost unconsciously.

Her gaze jolted back to Darien. "The girls?"

She saw the muscles in his jaw clench slightly as he steadied himself. "They're fine. I went to them as soon as the fire started."

"Are they here?"

"No," Kunzite said when Darien didn't answer. "But they're safe, I assure you."

"Where's Zoicite?"

"With them," Kunzite said.

She looked back at Darien. "How did you get here?"

Darien lowered his gaze and didn't answer.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" Kunzite said softly.

Serenity didn't look away from Darien. It bothered her that he wouldn't meet her gaze. She wanted so badly to go to him, but she could tell by his off handed manner that he was pointedly being uncivil. He was angry with her.

"No," she finally answered. "I'm not hurt."

"Your husband is still missing," Darien said harshly.

She furrowed her brow. "What does that mean?"

"It's very odd," Kunzite said glaring at Darien, "that the King should go missing the very night of this accident."

"But……you can't be saying he caused it."

"Do you doubt it?" Darien asked in anger.

"He is not a murderer," Serenity said, though she hardly believed it.

"How can you still have any sort of faith in him?" Darien asked.

"I don't," she said. "But I know who he is."

"Do you?"

"Darien," Kunzite chided.

Serenity crossed her arms, feeling attacked. This was not the Darien she knew. He was purposely trying to affront her, and she wouldn't stand for it. If he wanted to be a stubborn little child, then she would treat him like one.

"I lived with him for years. I know what he's capable of."

"You let him control you for years," Darien nearly yelled. "You really think you were getting to know him while you sat back and allowed him to do that too you?"

Tears stung her eyes at his harsh words. "Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because you have to wake up," he said angrily. "You are the Queen. I thought I could help you slowly, but we don't have time for that. These are your people. You promised to help them. You're worrying about the small scale when you have to think big. If the King was mad enough to set fire to his own Kingdom just to be rid of a wife who stands up to him, then that's a man nobody here wants. You have a chance to protect everyone."

"I don't know how!" She screamed.

"Then learn! You're not stupid. Just because you can't see a way of doing something now, doesn't mean you can't figure it out."

"I can't rule!" she sobbed.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because then there's no chance I'll ever have time to find a way to convince you to forgive me!"

The room went deadly quiet.

Darien looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Kunzite asked, obviously confused.

Darien didn't move. He looked at her steadily, his gaze intense.

Serenity felt completely exposed. "I have regretted every single moment what I said to you. I couldn't think of any other way to keep you safe. I was afraid you would fight for me and then the King would kill you." Her voice wavered with emotion. "If I allowed anyone to see how much you meant to me, then you'd be in danger. You convinced me that I had to find a way to be happy again. But I don't think that's possible unless I can get through this with a way to tell you how sorry I am."

He didn't say anything. His shoulders were tense and she saw his hands shake ever so slightly. His whole posture was so controlled that she was worried he would break.

"This is the girl you told me about?" Kunzite finally broke the silence. "You fell in love with the Queen?"

Serenity didn't look away from him.

"Good heavens Darien. You won't take your fathers title, but you will become completely attached to someone that out of reach."

"The girls are at my fathers house," Darien said finally. His voice was very controlled. "I figured that would be the last place the King would look. My father will do anything to get me to accept him, so he won't betray me."

Her heart broke at his cold tone.

For a moment, he looked like there was something else he was going to say, but he never did.

Instead, he turned around smoothly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Serenity felt the tears start to slide silently down her cheeks.

Kunzite looked at her with worry. "I'm sorry. I had no idea. He was so frantic when you were brought in and I didn't know why. I just thought I was helping Zoicite. He's my best friend."

Serenity nodded. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter," he argued softly. "I'm sorry, but when Molly asked me about him, I had no idea it was because you had asked. If I had known that, I would have asked her to tell you some very different things."

She looked up at him. "Like what?"

"Serenity, he's unlike anyone I've ever known. As a child, he was such a leader. Despite his status, he never let any of us get away with thinking we were better than him. He was better at us in school and in every aspect of life. He was made for something much greater than the life he leads."

"But he was happy," she said.

"I know," Kunzite said. "Until you broke his heart."

She looked down again, feeling guilty. "I didn't want to."

"Then don't give up on him."

"If they want me to become ruler, I can't be with him."

"You don't have to be with him to make him happy."

"I don't understand."

"Just, try to figure out a way for the two of you to exist together, as you did before."

"Things weren't enough before," she said. "I couldn't stay away from him."

Kunzite furrowed his brow. "It's not unusual for a Queen to take a lover."

"I would not do that to him. He's better than that."

"You were going to anyway," he reminded her.

She sighed. "I had decided to selfishly be happy. He convinced me to try."

"Then convince him to try."

"I can't do that."

"Serenity, right now, you can do anything you want."

The way he said it seemed odd to her. "What do you mean?"

Kunzite looked guilty for a moment. "Zoicite said you were having trouble making a choice. He said that you shouldn't have to overthrow the King if you didn't want to. He wanted to give you the chance to go into hiding if that's what you wanted."

She was confused. "What?"

"Right now, the world thinks you may be dead. The guard who brought you here made sure not to be seen. Nobody saw you get out of the palace. If you want, we will spread the rumor that you've died, and you can go wherever you want."

She stared at him, wide eyed.

"Molly is here," he continued softly. "She asked that she be allowed to accompany you, no matter what your choice. The King had his men seize her on her way to the gardens. She didn't get far enough to give away their location, but he did get your note. Darien happened to be near. He saved her and couldn't think of another place to bring her other then here. He knew she used to be on my staff."

She was relieved to here she was safe, but her mind couldn't let go of the fact that she was supposed to be dead.

The King had tried to kill her and make it look like an accident.

"Jadeite has come into the Kingdom," Kunzite said. "He is to marry Raye tomorrow. They will move together to his family home. She will be safe."

"What about Mina?" She asked.

He nodded. "Darien has made sure she is safe. But her father was unfortunately killed."

Everything had gone so wrong. Serenity felt overwhelmed with her grief. It was too much to hold in. She had ruined the lives of all her friends, and Dariens, all because she had this silly notion that she wanted to be happy again. She had no idea at the time that the King would go to such extremes to prove her wrong.

Darien was right. She had no idea what kind of man he was.

What kind of person would do something like this all because a woman defied him?

It wasn't a person she would want as her king.

"I won't be able to do this on my own," she said softly.

He nodded. "Zoicite has made arrangements with the majority of the nobles. They will press for him to step down. If enough people fight and the masses begin to riot, he will have no choice. From this moment on, he has no more power."

Serenity nodded, taking a shaky breath. "I have to be sure," she finally said.

He looked confused. "What?"

"Let people think I am dead. We'll see how he reacts when he comes back. He will come back. If he did do this, we will know. Only then will I take the necessary steps to overthrow him. And if we succeed, I will appoint trusted individuals to help me. I can't take on the entire task myself. Not when I don't know the first thing about doing what's right for my people."

He nodded. "I am sure you will have more than enough support."

Serenity looked at the door where he had just left. "Do you think he'll ever forgive me for what I said?"

Kunzite looked unsure. "I want to say yes. The Darien I knew growing up would have, but I don't know who he is anymore. It's been a long time since I've had a chance to speak to him like this. But if you try, you'll find out."

She nodded.

"Is he really that important to you?"

"He showed me how to find myself again," she said quietly. "I owe him everything."

"And is that why you feel so strongly towards him, because he helped you?"

"No," she said honestly. "I can't tell you why exactly I fell for him. In so many ways he's completely wrong for me. But he treated me like an equal, and he showed me who he was with a confidence that isn't always seen. I was attracted to the way he looked at the world. I wished I could be like him."

Kunzite nodded. "He's always had a different way of looking at things."

Serenity sighed. "How many days do you think I have until the King comes back?"

"One," he said honestly, "maybe two."

"Then we should get going. I'll have to talk to Zoicite. Maybe we should go to them."

Kunzite nodded. "As soon as you are ready, I have a carriage prepared. We brought you here because it was the closest to the palace. When he came in, you looked sick enough to faint. We thought it unwise to move you."

"Will Darien come with us?"

"His father is not to pleased about his absent son suddenly bringing chaos into his house. He'll be needed to calm him down. But he's right, Sir Shields will do anything at this point to have a legitimate heir. He wont betray us."

Serenity nodded. "Then I'm ready to go."

* * *

End of Chapter Ten!!!!

Please review!! I will try to have the next chapter out early next week!

REMEMBER TO GO TO MY HOMEPAGE AND CHECK OUT MY NEW WEBSITE!


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Legends of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Here's the next chapter everyone. Thank you all for the condolence messages, I really appreciate them. One of you put it perfectly. Writing is my way of handling things, escaping and moving on with life. I can't seem to stop writing. You might have a couple of stories on your way because I've already got two others I really like almost completely finished.

Please visit my new website. You can find the link on my homepage.

* * *

The first thing Serenity noticed when they came up to Darien's fathers house was how gloomy it looked. She couldn't picture him here. The house was very large, but built in a very Gothic style. She was sure the estate was worth more than most others in the kingdom, but she could see why Darien would never be comfortable with callling this home.

She was helped out of the carriage by Kunzite, who smiled comfortingly at her. Molly had ridden the carriage with her, and she had filled her in on everything that had happened to her.

The plan was to stay here for one night, and then be back at Kunzite's home in the city in order to be around when the King returned.

She glanced at Darien again. He still would not look at her. His strong jaw line was clenched, and she could see the torment in his eyes. He looked so angry and yet lost at the same time. She felt guilty every time she looked at him. He was being forced back into the life he didn't want in order to help her and her friends. He shouldn't have to do this, especially not after the way she had treated him.

The fact that he was helping her, despite everything, gave her the smallest bit of hope.

The man who greeted them was not really very friendly. The only thing Serenity could say about him at all, was that he bore a striking resemblance to his son. The same strong facial features and tall stature. But his eyes were nearly black and expressionless, and his skin was beginning to age. His black hair, which she could tell had once been as black as Darien's, was graying.

Sir Shields nodded at Darien, but Darien hardly acknowledged him, so he turned his attention to her.

"Welcome to my home, your majesty."

Serenity tried to smile, but he irked her. "I very much appreciate your help Sir Shields."

He didn't smile at all. Darien's beautiful smile must have been inherited from his mother.

"We will hopefully not have to intrude for very long," she continued.

"I assure you that you are welcome as long as you need to be here."

She wasn't convinced he really meant that. The way he clenched his jaw while he spoke made it sound forced, as if he were trying to be nice simply because he had too.

He turned to lead her into the dark house, and she shivered at how cold it all was.

Darien didn't belong here.

But all thoughts of fear and grief left her immediately when she saw Amy and Raye.

"Serenity!" Raye nearly launched herself at her, and Serenity was slightly winded as her friend hugged her tightly.

Tears immediately came to her eyes as she clutched her two friends. She was so relieved to see them again she could hardly express herself. It took everything she had not to break down and weep.

"I was so afraid," Amy said breathlessly. "The fire consumed everything."

Serenity held her two friends tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Are you hurt?" Raye asked almost aggressively.

"No," Serenity breathed. "I'm fine. I got out before anything happened."

"It's just so awful," Amy sounded emotional. "How could he want to kill you? It doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't matter," Serenity said finally releasing them. "I'm fine and I know what I have to do. Everything will work out, one way or another."

"Ladies," Zoicite said smiling softly at her. "Let's all move to the sitting room. It will be more comfortable there."

Serenity took his hand gently, letting him know how much she appreciated his support, as he led them into another room.

It didn't escape her notice that Darien and his father didn't join them.

Molly immediately went to find something for her to eat. She was always worried about her health, despite everything else that was going on. Serenity knew she hardly deserved such devotion, but she cherished it anyway.

"Zoicite has told us what you have to do," Amy said quietly. "You must be terrified."

"I am," she said honestly. "But I'm more worried about you." She turned to Raye. "Your fiancé is here I've heard."

Raye blushed, causing Serenity to smile.

"He's everything you hoped for I assume."

"He's not so terrible," Raye said, failing to sound unaffected.

"And you're getting married tomorrow?"

"No," Raye said firmly. "I know that was the plan, but I will not give up my dreams of a beautiful wedding just to protect myself. Jadeite has agreed that he will protect me even if we are not married. But I don't want to rush it and he can't convince me, no matter how hard he tries."

"He's tried extremely hard," Amy said with a soft smile.

"And you?" Serenity asked gently.

Amy blushed. "I am very grateful for what Lord Zoicite wished to do for me, and I would accept him this moment if I worried that much about my own safety."

Serenity sighed. "You two are going to be difficult, I can tell."

"We're not going to let you do this alone."

"You have to be safe," she argued.

"We're not leaving you, and that's final," Amy said with serious eyes. "Marriage and comfort will just have to wait. It was sweet of you to try so hard to save us, but we are not unable to save ourselves. As long as we stay as far as possible away from the King, there is nothing that may harm us. We are free to continue to plan our futures as we had before."

"And if you want to argue about it," Raye said raising an eyebrow, "I assure you I'm up for the challenge."

Serenity took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "In my next life, I'm going to pick friends that are more willing to take care of themselves and less willing to work so hard to support me."

"Good luck with that," Raye said smiling.

"Where's Mina," Serenity asked.

"Sleeping," Amy said. "She was very upset when her father died. I thought it best to give her something to help her relax. She won't wake up for a few hours yet."

Serenity felt sad for the happy girl. "Is she hurt, physically?"

"No," Raye said. "Darien was there almost before the fire started. We got out in plenty of time. Mina's father wasn't with us in the house. He was working in the shed. We tried to get him, but it was too late. We would all have died if not for Darien."

Serenity looked towards the door, but Darien hadn't come in.

"We should discuss everything," Zoicite softly interrupted them. "We don't have much time to waste."

Serenity nodded, giving him her full attention.

Kunzite joined, and Serenity was pleased to meet the famed Jadeite a few moments later. He was more than willing to argue with her until she gave in about him helping her as well. He was strong and passionate, and more than anything, she loved the way he looked at Raye with eyes filled with warmth. Her feiry friend had lucked out in finding a man who could match her personality and make her happy.

She felt honored, to have these three men pledging their lives to her.

She promised herself, that she wouldn't put them in danger if at all possible.

* * *

Serenity was tired when they had finally finished talking. She had kissed each one of her friends and thanked them fully before following Molly up to her room for the night.

She wished she could stay with them longer, but she needed rest.

Her eyes were starting to refuse to stay open.

She climbed the dark stairs and walked quietly down the hall.

That's when she heard the yelling.

She knew it was Darien right away. His voice sounded chocked, and filled with angry emotion. Her heart pulled. It was her fault she was here. I was her fault that he was dealing with the father who had never loved him. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve anything she had done to him.

"I don't care," he yelled angrily. "I'm not interested. I'm sorry I've taken advantage of you at this moment, but I assure you I wouldn't have if I had any other choice."

"I don't see why you bothered at all. You haven't said two words to these people since you brought them here."

"What my relationship is with them is none of your concern."

"And now you bring the Queen! You are condemning us all to death just by helping her. You say your life is happy, and yet you have not smiled once since you've been here."

"That's because I'm here," Darien argued. "I hate everything about this place."

"It is your home!"

"This has never been my home. You made very clear to me while I was growing up that I was not your son. I will not be bought just because you're feeling close to the end of your life. It's not my fault you weren't able to have another child. I am not your son. I am my mothers son. When you denied her, you denied me."

Molly looked at her with sad eyes, and Serenity felt her tears swell up within her again. Her heart ached for him. He was being thrown back into the world he hated so much. And it was all her fault.

The door open suddenly, and Serenity found herself face to face with Sir Shields.

He stopped, surprised to see her.

"Your majesty," he bowed curtly, and then took off in anger.

Serenity watched the older man stride down the hallway for a moment. He had an arrogant walk. She could see Darien in it, but she couldn't compare. Darien had always seemed confident, but never arrogant.

"Shall we go to your room?" Molly asked.

Serenity looked back at the open door, knowing Darien was in that room. He would know she was standing there. If she had heard their arguments, then he had heard his father address her.

She didn't answer Molly. Instead, she stepped softly into the room.

He stood in front of the burning fireplace, staring into the flames. His shoulders seemed slightly lower than usual, and his eyes didn't hold his usual spark of life. He seemed tired, almost exhausted.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

He didn't look at her. "For what?"

"It's my fault that you're here right now, dealing with him. If I hadn't gotten involved with you, you wouldn't have felt the need to help like this."

He breathed out a bitter laugh. "Is that what you think?"

She didn't know how to answer that.

Finally, his eyes moved up to meet hers and for the first time since that awful night when she had hurt him, he looked almost hopeful.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked in almost a whisper. "At Kunzite's?"

She nodded slowly.

"Why does it matter so much to you? You hurt me. You're the Queen. It's not like there was ever any chance of us having anything more. You would have had to leave me eventually."

She furrowed her brow. "But……" she was confused. "I thought it wasn't going to be like that between us."

"What?"

"When……you said that……I told you I wasn't going to take a lover. I had no interest in having you that way. I was telling the truth, the night we made our deal. You were helping me find myself again. I didn't want you just to please me, I wanted you to be my friend."

He gazed at her steadily, intensely.

"What happened afterward was not me changing my mind. I still have no interest in placing you in that role. But my attraction for you grew the more we spent time together. When you kissed me, I wasn't accepting your original proposal of being my companion. I was acting based on my own feelings and desire for you. I wanted to be able to love you as I had never loved anyone. I wanted to feel with you a pleasure I have never had a chance to experience. I wanted to forget everything about who I was and what I needed to do, and just be with you."

She could see the emotion enter his eyes as her own voice became broken with the effort of controlling her own tears.

"When I said those things to you, I was protecting someone dear to me. It killed me, the idea of the King being able to hurt you. I honestly believed, at that exact time, it was the only way I could save you."

"You were right," he said after a moment. "I wouldn't have left otherwise."

She stepped towards him until she was right in front of him. He stood still, watching her carefully as she reached forward to touch him, ever so lightly. She ran her hand a short distance up his chest.

She looked up into his eyes, afraid he would walk away again.

He moved slowly, reaching up to press her hand against his chest, covering it with his warmth.

"So then what is it you want now?" He asked, moving closer to her.

Serenity was immediately consumed by his presence. His other hand came up to caress her cheek lightly, and it made her heart beat nervously in her chest as her mind started to go hazy.

"You," she whispered softly. "The only thing I really want is you."

"Why?" He asked, so close she could feel his warm breath against her lips.

"Because you make me happy," she said honestly.

"And do you want to be happy?"

"Yes," she breathed. "More than anything else."

When he finally kissed her, Serenity felt it send heat immediately through her entire body. She wanted to cry at how long she had yearned for it. His arms were immediately around her, pulling her against his strong body. He kissed her passionately, forcing her to respond, which she was more than eager to do. It was like power coursed around them, making the moment so much more magnified and intense than it could possibly be.

And all she could think about was him.

She stood up on her tiptoes, kissing him deeply. Her arms pulled him to her as tightly as she could.

Heat boiled within her.

The desire to get closer to him pulsed.

Her eagerness caused him to react, and Serenity found herself suddenly released.

She hardly had time to react before he had her hand, and was pulling her through the room and quickly into the hallway.

Her body almost couldn't respond to the sudden loss of his heat, and she practically stumbled at his quick pace.

She only vaguely realized that Molly was gone.

He walked swiftly through the house, not stopping to look back at her.

She didn't have time to really realize what he was doing before she was pulled into another room.

The door closed behind her, and she found herself pushed up against it as Darien kissed her again.

His hands came around her, pushing on her lower back to press her against him.

His kisses moved to trail down her neck, and his pace become smoother as he ran his hands over her.

She couldn't even think.

Her breath came out raggedly.

"Do you still wan this?" He whispered huskily against her skin.

She could hardly interpret what he'd said. "Yes," she whispered.

He kissed her again, almost softly, against the base of her throat.

She moaned as it sent pulses of heat through her.

Serena trembled under his touch, unable to hold herself up on her own.

He stopped, without moving away from her, and gazed down at her with an intensity that trapped her instantly. She felt her heart pounding in chest, and her breathing was ragged. She could feel the warmth of him encompass her.

The pause seemed almost unbearable in its intensity.

"Serenity," his voice was hushed, almost strained. "You know I want you. I have never wanted anyone more. I might be content if the only way I could be with you was like this," he said kissing her neck softly, "in secret."

She wasn't sure if he was asking her something, or just making sure she understood his position. Her whole mind was slightly hazy with him so close to her, moving his lips so softly over her skin.

"But I can't help but love you. No matter what kind of danger it will put me in."

It was frightening, the situation they were in. Serenity knew that if she gave into him now, and allowed herself to be with him, then she would be sentencing him to the most desperate sort of danger until the King was dealt with.

Part of her didn't care.

Part of her was terrified.

His eyes were so beautiful and true. Every single one of his features was strong and handsome. His black hair fell gently into his blue gaze.

Her desire to protect him was so strong she could almost force herself to push him away.

But her desire for him was stronger.

"I am inclined to be selfish," she finally whispered.

His grin was the same mischievous grin she had fallen in love with, and his eyes sparked with amusement at her words.

Her heart fluttered at the sight.

"There's nothing wrong with being selfish every once in awhile," he teased in a low voice.

"If you show me why, I'll try to be selfish more often," she breathed out.

His smile was so bright it caught her breath, before he kissed her again, almost hungrily.

* * *

Serenity had never in her wildest dreams thought it possible to feel what she felt that night. He had taken such time, undressing her as tantalizingly slowly as possible. He had kissed her so gently in the most sensitive areas of her skin. Her body had reacted to him in ways she hadn't know it could. He had touched her like nobody else had, until she was practically begging for him.

Only then, had he entered her.

Serenity hadn't known what it was like to really be with a man. The sensation of him sliding slowly into her had made her gasp in pleasure. He was bigger than the King, but her body wanted him so badly that it took in his whole size without pain. His slow movements teased and tormented her until she could hardly stand it.

And finally, when her body exploded with pure blinding desire, Serenity found out exactly what she had been missing.

* * *

Serenity felt happy as she slowly came into consciousness. It was pure, unaltered bliss. It sent warmth through her entire body. She felt light and lazy, and without a doubt, happy.

She smiled, feeling his gaze on her.

"Are you going to pretend you're not awake?" His voice was light and amused, and she knew that if she looked at him, his eyes would be teasing.

Every so slowly she opened one eye.

His black hair hung gently over his blue eyes, which were light and clear. A soft smile graced his features.

He had never looked so beautiful.

"Good morning," he said softly. She could see how calm he was and it made her blush. "There's no need to be so proud of yourself," she said lightly.

He laughed. "On the contrary. After the way you reacted last night, I have every reason to be proud of myself. I think it's safe to say that that was a job well done."

She threw her pillow at him as he laughed, rolling towards her to pull her into his arms and kiss her gently, lovingly.

She was immediately lost in him again, and her mind hazed with pleasure.

"So?" He asked softly, brushing her hair gently from her face.

"So?" She whispered back.

"Was it worth waiting for?" His cocky smile was back.

Serenity couldn't help but laugh. "You really like to hear about your achievements don't you?"

"Not always," he said kissing her nose lightly. "Usually I just know, and I don't have to think about it. But with you." He smiled suggestively at her. "With you I feel a certain amount of pleasure in the simple idea that I did with you what we did last night."

"Because I am the Queen?" She asked, slightly unsure.

"Because you are Serenity," he said gently, running a hand down her back. "And because this is new for me as well."

"What do you mean?" She asked, tracing the outline of his jaw softly.

"As awful as it makes me sound, I don't usually feel like this when I'm with someone."

She knew what he meant, and it made her smile. "Feel like what?"

He was immediately amused at her soft manipulation. "Feel the way I do about you?"

"How do you feel about me?"

He laughed softly, kissing her more passionately this time.

Serenity felt the warmth resonate from him and shoot down through her whole body until even her toes felt pleasure. He kissed her until her mind was hazy again and the heat boiled within her.

"Does that answer you question?" He asked huskily.

Serenity had a hard time trying to focus on something other than the feeling of his lips on her. His hot breath traced trails down her skin, making her shiver in delight.

"What questions?" She breathed out.

He laughed huskily and kissed her again, running his hands smoothly down her body as she pressed herself against him.

Serenity was sure she would have spent the morning there, in bed with him, had they not been interrupted.

Raye came into the room, dramatically covering her eyes with her hand.

"I assume the reason you two are so late has something to do with the bed," she said putting her other hand on her hip, "but that shouldn't stop you from answering the door when we're trying to get you."

Serenity giggled and hid in his embrace.

Darien just wrapped his arms around her and gazed in amusement at Raye. "Is there something we can help you with?" He asked with obvious pleasure in his voice. "We're sort of busy."

She lowered her hand and shot him a look, but Serenity could see the happiness in her friends' eyes.

"I'm not afraid to come over there and fight you for her," Raye challenged.

Darien laughed. "I didn't realize you felt that way for her."

"Just get out of bed," Raye said picking up her dress off the floor and putting a robe on the end of the bed. "It's nearly noon already and we have to get going. The king has returned."

Serenity stilled, and Darien held her tightly as Raye walked out of the room.

For a moment, they didn't say anything to one another.

But then Darien broke the silence. "That man always did have the worst timing."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "The worst timing would have been him showing up last night."

He kissed her again, softly. "He could show up at any time, and it would still be the worst timing."

She sighed, rolling reluctantly away from him and sliding out of the bed.

She could feel his eyes on her as she walked over to get her robe, using it to cover her naked form.

"To think of all the things that man has missed out on with you," Darien said slowly. "He has no idea what he cast aside."

Serenity gave him a very suggestive glance. "And that was only my first time," she teased seductively. "Just wait until I really get going."

He laughed as she strode from the room, feeling calmer than she had in a very long time.

Molly was waiting for her just outside the door, with a soft blush on her cheeks and a smile unable to leave her pretty face.

"Your room is this way your majesty."

"Thank you," Serenity said without shame as she followed Molly towards her room where Raye, Amy and Mina were all waiting for her with complete amusement across all their features.

Mina squealed in delight. "This is so exciting," she said unable to hold in her own happiness. Despite her recent tragedy, her heart could not ignore the happiness of the people around her.

Serenity blushed deeply, but couldn't stop smiling. She went over to tenderly wrap her blond friend in a hug. Mina just smiled at her, teary eyed, but still pushing through.

"It is absurd to think how happy we are that she just spent the night with a man who is not her husband," Amy said happily. "But I feel close to bursting."

"That could be because of Zoicite," Raye said.

Amy immediately went red and Serenity looked on in surprise.

"What happened?" She asked Raye.

"The handsome Lord gave our delicate little flower a tender kiss last night. A kiss that she returned."

Amy put her hands to her cheek as her blush intensified.

Serenity felt happiness bubbling over. "He kissed you. That's so romantic!"

"Isn't it!" Mina was nearly jumping up and down in pleasure.

Raye laughed. "We're going to turn in to those vapid high pitched ladies we've spent our whole lives trying to avoid."

Serenity went over to hug her friend tightly, placing an affectionate kiss on Raye's cheek. "Don't worry," she said softly. "We wouldn't dare tease you about your handsome fiancé. We know you would only retaliate to hide your own blush."

Raye glared at her, but her cheeks tinted red.

"We're all so happy!" Mina said clasping her hands together. "It's like this tragedy only brought around what was best. From the ashes rose the most beautiful sunshine."

She couldn't believe how happy Mina could be even though she had just lost her own father. Her heart was so filled with love that she couldn't possibly feel bad for his death. Only happy at how well he had lived.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Serenity said.

Amy nodded. "I believe we can. But it must wait until this is over."

Serenity nodded, knowing it was true. They would have to wait until it was over and they were all safe from the King.

* * *

And of chapter eleven. Please review, and please visit my website.


	13. Chapter 12

Title: Legends of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Here's another chapter everyone. For being so patient while I delayed the last few chapters, I decided I'm going to try and get you guys a few chapters quickly. I'm still having trouble connecting with my Beta Reader, so again, I apologize for any really obvious errors. Just let me know if you spot any and I'll try to correct them.

* * *

It wasn't easy, waiting for something to happen. Serenity sat in the spare bedroom at Kunzite's home, itching to look out the window. She had to make sure that, no matter what, she wasn't seen. She was nearly vibrating with the effort of simply sitting still. Already they had been here for hours, afraid to hear what would be said.

Serenity wasn't sure what to think. She thought it likely the King would proclaim her dead without putting much thought into it. But she didn't believe he would just leave it at that. It would be foolish of him not to send his men after her. That meant that every other person in the house right now was in danger.

It didn't help that Darien had come with them.

He had seemed so happy again. His anger had dissipated towards his father and he didn't seem to care where he was. That was the person she remembered. Darien had always seemed at peace with his situation, not matter what it was.

But she was now more afraid for him than ever.

If the King ever found out about him, she was sure he would die. As much as she loved and respected Darien, she knew how adept the King was at fighting.

Her hands shook with the effort of controlling her anxiety.

"Zoicite says the nobles are ready to act," Amy said too her softly.

She didn't respond.

"The people are uneasy as well," Raye said. "I just got a note from Lita. She said that her husband was so worried about something happening, he started panicking about her condition."

Serenity knew that Lita would be even farther along now then when she'd last seen her. It had been forever. She missed her friend so much it almost brought her to tears, but she was content with the knowledge that her husband was taking the best care of her he possibly could. She knew Nephrite wouldn't put Lita in danger no matter what.

But they were nobles. If Zoicite was right and the nobles were ready to move, that would include Nephrite.

"Has the King made a move yet?" Mina asked with wide eyes.

"No," Raye said. "He's apparently in the city somewhere, living in someone's home. The palace is completely destroyed. I think he's waiting for the right amount of time to announce her death."

"So we don't know exactly where he is?" Amy asked.

"I think Jadeite does," she answered worriedly. "He didn't say."

Serenity decided right then that waiting was the worst thing she had ever done. Besides hurting anyone she loved of course. But she couldn't stand it. At least in every other situation, there was something she could do.

But here, there was nothing.

She was waiting for the King to betray her, so that they could stand up with the entire public of the Kingdom against him.

It made her feel sick.

She had never, in her wildest dreams, imagined that her life would go this way. The level of madness and chaos was overwhelming.

But that made her think about what she had expected her life to be like. She had wished for friends, and she had more than she could ever hope for. And they were so loyal it made her heart swell in her chest. She had hoped to fall in love. She had thought that dream completely lost before she met Darien, and now she couldn't imagine ever loving anyone else. He was not the person she had expected to fall in love with, but she was more than happy that she had. He was a better man than any royal prince she had ever met.

And then of course there was the hope for peace and family.

Family was not impossible. She had never conceived with the King, but that did not appear to be her fault. He had been unable to impregnate any of his many women. Maybe, some day in the future, she would be able to have a child with her blond hair and Darien's beautiful blue eyes.

The thought made her smile.

Peace was hovering in the future. She was terrified of having to rule, but she was determined to do her best. She was not a fool and would not try to do this by herself. There was a glimmer of hope that she would succeed, and she clung to it.

Her life was in some ways very different than she had thought it would be, but in others very much what she had always dreamed for.

Her heart lifted and she felt a little calmer with that knowledge.

When the doors opened, it was already starting to get dark.

Kunzite walked in, looking a little stressed.

"The King made a public announcement. He has proclaimed you dead."

Serenity nodded and got up, but the way Kunzite hesitated made her look up at him in alarm.

"What's happened?"

"He made the announcement in the main square. When he did, the crowd immediately rioted."

Serenity put her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Was anyone hurt?" Amy asked in worry.

Kunzite nodded gravely. "The Kings guards were prepared for such an event. There were casualties."

Serenity sat down, suddenly feeling faint.

"What about the King?" Raye asked.

"He escaped, and nobody is sure where he's gone. But we don't have to worry about gathering the public. Serenity, if you are willing, we plan to go now to the square where everyone is still. If you will stand up and simply say exactly how you feel and what we plan to do, then everyone will simply follow."

Serenity felt sick. "Follow me into war," she breathed.

Darien came into the room, obviously having stood just outside listening. He immediately rushed to her side and wrapped his arms securely around her, trying to comfort her.

She needed him then.

His voice was calm and soothing. "I know you feel lost right now," he said softly. "War is simply not in your nature. But it is already too late. The King has made this mess himself. You're not starting a war, you cleaning up his mess to give your people a brighter future."

She felt tears slide down her face.

"You can do this," he said softly to her. "You're strong enough."

His voice was so certain, but she hardly felt it.

She wasn't strong enough. She had never been strong enough. She had gone from an innocent sheltered girl to a hollow shell of a person who couldn't muster the will to make any sort of decision. And now…….She didn't know who she was anymore.

But he believed she was strong enough.

She glanced over to Raye who was watching her with stressed yet confident eyes. She nodded her agreement.

Mina smiled lightly at her, giving her support.

Amy had her hands clasped together under her chin, but she nodded her approval.

How could so many people believe in her after everything she had put them through? She had been too weak to protect them at all before.

But now?

Serenity forced herself to think about the children she had saved from the streets with her friends. The hopeful faces as they looked up at her from the dirty gutters. She had been strong enough to help them.

She had been strong enough to defy her husband even after he had all but broken her.

She had been strong enough to look for happiness while in hell.

And she had been strong enough to hurt Darien when every fiber of her being rebelled against the very idea.

She was strong enough.

Darien gently brushed the tears from her cheek and smiled down at her. "If you believe it, it will be true," he answered her thoughts.

She nodded, mustering up any ounce of courage she had ever had.

"Alright," she said in a shaky voice. "I'll do it."

Mina's excited squeal made her smile.

* * *

The smell of blood was everywhere. Serenity felt her chest grip painfully at the thought of the innocent people of the Kingdom slain by her husbands hand. If she had any doubt left that he was in fact the worst sort of man, it was gone now.

He had killed his own people.

The crowd was still thick. Darien held her hand tightly, pulling her through the people. They yelled in anger and argued loudly about the King. Their desires burned easily in their eyes. They had been betrayed by the man who was supposed to protect them.

She took a deep breath, making sure her hood was securely covering her hair.

They didn't look at her.

Raye held her other hand tightly and Amy walked on the other side of her. Zoicite and Jadeite were on the outside of them, protecting the women they cared for. Mina and Kunzite were behind her.

Darien led the way.

There was a platform set up at the end of the space, and they made their way towards it.

As they climbed the wooden steps, the crowd started to quiet. Curiosity overtook them and Serenity could hear the movement stop. Murmurs started to circulate.

She kept her back turned, breathing deeply into Darien's chest.

Her heart hammered.

This was it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry for this interruption," she heard Zoicite say. He was well known in public, so they would know who was addressing them. "We have heard of the tragic events of today, and there is someone here who wants to put some of your fears to rest."

Serenity felt her breathing turn ragged with nervousness.

Darien rested his cheek against her head and whispered softly to her.

"You're going to be great," he said gently. "Take a deep breath and say what you need to say. There is nothing at this point you could do wrong."

Ever so slowly, she found her courage.

When she turned, and lowered her hood, the crowd erupted.

Some cried.

Some cheered.

Some tried to get closer to her with hope shinning on their faces.

The whole scene overwhelmed her.

Fear coursed through her.

Zoicite held up his hand to the crowd to silence them.

She took a deep breath.

"I am so deeply sorry," she said as loudly as she could in her present inability to control herself, "for the pain that has been caused today."

The crowd was deathly quiet as they listened to her in rapt attention.

"As you can see, I did not die in the fire that overtook the palace. I was told that my safety was in danger, and it would be wise to keep myself hidden until the King returned."

A hushed murmur made her pause.

"The only thing that I wish to tell you is that I am afraid," she said honestly. "It is my belief that the King has proved himself unfit to rule and I intend to stand up beside you all against him."

The crowd cheered, but she gently held up a hand to stop them.

"I am not a ruler," she said more quietly. "I have never been. I don't know the first thing about how to protect you all. I know that you are unhappy with the King, and you have every right to be, as I do. But I am afraid your faith in me might not be justified. All I can promise to do is try. I am afraid, but I will put every last ounce of effort I have into doing my best for you."

The crowd stayed silent, but even Serenity could see how touched they were in that moment. Their eyes were filled with hope and tears. She desperately wanted to help them.

"The King, as you all may know, has treated me as badly as a man could possibly treat a woman. I do not wish for anyone else to suffer as I have suffered. If you will have me, I will make sure he can never hurt anyone again."

It was all they needed to hear.

Darien stepped forward to hold her hand as the crowd immediately erupted again, this time with excitement.

The news would spread everywhere within hours.

Serenity looked up at him, and he smiled down at her with nothing but love and pride in his beautiful gaze.

"What now?" She asked softly.

"Now we show them that you're serious," he said with confidence.

"How?"

"The king had advisers. Zoicite was one of them. He says they have gathered to help you. We will speak with them, and arrange for a temporary place for your residence. We will make sure first and foremost that your people are safe. And from there, we move on."

"What about the King?" She asked.

"Until he makes his next move, we cannot decide on that point. I think it very likely that he will be angry enough to come after you."

Her heart jolted in fear.

But his gaze stayed strong. "I'll never let him hurt you Serenity," he said holding her to him. "Never again. Now you are mine to protect, and I won't let you down as he did."

She believed him.

* * *

End of Chapter twelve.


	14. Chapter 13

Title: Legends of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Again with a quick update. I better be careful or you guys are going to get used to it. Another chapter with no Beta Reader, so sorry for any mistakes. Please let me know if you find any.

I'm going to England for two weeks on Sunday, so I'm going to try as hard as I can to get this story posted before then. There's still a couple of chapters left, so I really will try my hardest. If not, it's only a two week trip and I'll be back and ready to post more stories.

* * *

From the moment Serenity had made her speech, she never rested. Zoicite led them to the place the few remaining advisers were gathered along with the head of the royal guard, the publicly elected dignitary and the general of the Kings army. Those men, along with Zoicite, Jadeite, Neprhite and Kunzite were the power that was left of the throne.

And her.

Serenity was nervous, but the public excitement of her declaration had made her stronger. If the people needed her, then she would be there for them. That was the only argument that mattered in her mind.

They deserved her very best effort.

She glanced at Nephrite again, dying to ask him how Lita was. She hadn't seen her in so long and she was worried that he was here without her. She had only met the tall man with beautiful brown hair a few times and she had always admired how fiercely he had protected her friend. She trusted that he wouldn't have abandoned her, especially not while she was carrying his child.

She turned back to the council

Everything was decided. A plan was put into place to secure the safety of the people. The army was position around the kingdom to help those in need. The foreign dignitaries were being contacted to alert them to fall back on any ongoing negotiations unless they were to specifically stop another Kingdom from attacking theirs. The trade routes were being protected so that food was still coming into the city.

The only thing that wasn't yet decided on, was what to do with Serenity.

"He will come after her, I am sure," Nephrite said strongly.

She could see why Lita liked him so much. He was not afraid to stand up for what he believed in. She wished she had spent more time getting to know him before all of this.

"There is no question of that," Zoicite said. "But Serenity has decided against simply hiding away. She is committed to standing up against him and refuses to be scared."

"If she should be killed, we will have no one to take her place," Jadeite said.

"She will not be killed," Darien said suddenly. He was not part of the negotiations, but he had expressed his opinion several times. Every man in the room had seemed eager to include him. Serenity wondered how many people here knew who he was.

It did not escape her notice that his father hadn't shown his face again.

Darien stood beside her, with his posture straight and his gaze unyielding.

She felt stronger with him so close.

"I would like to have the confidence that you have," one of the advisers said with a sigh, "but the King has ways of getting what he wants."

"There is almost nobody left that follows him," Zoicite said. "It will be hard for him to get close to her."

"And yet we don't know where he is," Kunzite said. "With all our eager followers and loyal people, we can't find one man in the city."

"I will not hide," Serenity said as confidently as she could.

The room turned to look at her.

"You are captain of the royal guard," she said to the man standing across the room. He stood up straighter and nodded to her.

"I am your majesty."

"Are there enough of you left to make an impact."

"Most of my men have survived your majesty. They are waiting for your command."

"Then we will ask them to protect whatever area I am in at any given time. As long as I am surrounded, then there is no reason I can't both help the people and be protected. If the King tries anything, we will be ready to act. If he has any intelligence left in him at all, then he is already gone from our lands."

"I think his anger will ruin any hope of rational thought," Zoicite said, "but you are right. There is no reason you can't do both."

"Once we are settled," Serenity continued, "and we know that the people are safe from both attack and starvation. Then we will try to re-establish ourselves. We will rebuild the palace and repair the wounded parts of the Kingdom. It will take time, but we will recover."

They men nodded.

"My house is as always open for your use," Kunzite said with a bow. "I offer it to you as a temporary residence."

Serenity nodded. "I appreciate that."

"I will send my men immediately to make sure it is secure," the captain of the guards said.

Serenity turned to look at Raye, Amy and Mina behind her.

"If you ask us to do something stupid like leave," Raye said crossing her arms, "don't bother, I already know the answer."

Serenity couldn't help but laugh. "You're so stubborn."

"That doesn't make her wrong," Amy said softly. "We're staying."

Mina nodded excitedly. "I have spent my whole life hiding. My father loved me so much he didn't want me hurt. But I can't spend my whole life like that. I want to help."

Serenity hugged her tightly. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"If we stick together, we can't get hurt," Mina said smiling confidently.

Serenity felt like crying. Her friends were so wonderful.

"Nephrite is waiting for you," Raye said pointing behind her.

Serenity immediately turned to see the tall man smile gently at her. She went to him, hoping he would tell her about Lita.

But his eyes were slightly sad.

"She's fine," he said softly. "But the stress of recent events have put strain on her pregnancy. She wanted to come here with me, but I refused to let her. She's with my family in the country, resting. I would not have left her if I wasn't sure she was safe."

Serenity nodded. "Is it serious?"

"The baby has developed to the point of accuracy in kicking," he smiled softly. "He wasn't being very cooperative with her. She had some pains that the doctor was worried about, and she weakened a great deal. But there is no cause for alarm."

Despite his confident words, Serenity was still scared for her friend.

"She sends her love," Nephrite said.

"We will see her soon," Serenity said softly. "When all is safe."

"She expects you there the moment you have time to settle."

Serenity laughed. "I bet she does."

"I will keep you informed of her condition as I hear of it, I promise."

"I appreciate that. If we can spare you, I will have no problems with you returning to her."

He laughed. "If I showed up a moment before this was finished, she'd demand I leave her at once and come back to your side."

It was an accurate description of her friend.

"Be safe, your majesty. I wouldn't want to deprive my beautiful wife of the pleasure of seeing you again. I have not let her down yet, and I refuse to in the near future."

He kissed her hand gently and turned to walk away.

He had been given the task of planning for the reconstruction of the palace. It was a safe enough task, but Serenity still worried.

There was nothing that could stop her from worrying.

She went from this meeting back out into the open where she made sure to visit as many people as she could, quenching their fears for her safety and the safety of their families. She made sure the orphanages were still working and took a list of what was lacking in the public markets. But for the most part, things seemed to be moving rather smoothly.

With her standing up to fight, the public had gone out of their way to make sure everything remained calm. They kept the food moving so no one went hungry. They set up shelters to make sure that those who were injured could find help. Serenity visited as many injured as she could while Amy used her skills to bandage and treat anyone in need.

The day turned back to night, and the night moved on, and still she refused to stop helping.

And the whole time, Darien didn't leave her side.

She could always see him. Sometimes he talked with the head of the royal guard, who had personally taken up post around her with his men. Sometimes he was scanning the crowd. And sometimes he watched her. But he never left and he never moved more than a handful of feet away.

It gave her courage.

* * *

Days went by like this. Serenity found it more than a little disconcerting that the King hadn't shown himself yet.

But to see the whole Kingdom form a bond and work together as they were made her believe more and more that she could do this. Every person simply wanted to be happy and they were willing to work for it. It gave her pride in them and made her want to work harder for them.

Not a single person seemed to mind that she hadn't been born here.

But the longer the King kept hidden, the harder it was to work despite him. She could tell the people were getting edgy. None of them believed that he would just let this go without a fight. He was still the King. He had the power to cause a great amount of damage if he really wanted to.

* * *

It was exactly four days after Serenity stood up and promised the Kingdom she would take control, and she was exhausted.

"Eat this," Molly said putting a plate of food in front of her.

Serenity sighed. "I don't have the energy."

Mina giggled, eating her own food in pure happiness.

Darien kissed her temple lovingly. "You'll have less energy if you don't eat that."

"That's not true," she said yawning. "I just won't have more."

"I was wondering," Kunzite said sitting back in his chair looking at them. "What do you two have planned exactly?"

Serenity and Darien looked back at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked with curiosity.

"I mean in the future, between you," Kunzite said. "Are you going to try and get married? Or are you just going to stay together and not make anything official at all? Serenity might have pressure on her to find another husband, although after the last King that is unlikely."

There was silence.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Darien said after a moment.

Serenity looked at him. "Really?"

"It just doesn't seem to matter," he said honestly. "We're here right now, and happy. My plan is to stay that way with you as long as possible. I figure we'll deal with the future when it gets here."

"It would make things easier if you took your father's title," Zoicite said seriously.

Darien immediately tensed and turned to look at his own food.

"We know how much you hate the thought," Kunzite said. "He's not a good man. But that doesn't mean you have to be like him. He did help us when we needed it."

Serenity watched Darien sigh in defeat and felt awful for him.

"No," she said suddenly, startling them all.

"What do you mean, no?" Raye asked.

"He's not allowed to take his father's title," she crossed her arms.

Darien looked at her in amusement. "Why not? It would make it easier to be with you."

"But it's not what you want."

"I'll do it if I have to."

"Absolutely not, no, I won't allow it. If you want to be with me fine, but you're not making any sacrifices to do it."

He laughed. "Not a single one?"

"Not one," she said as seriously as she could. "We'll deal with the future when we get there. But you can't do anything that's going to make you unhappy just because it makes things easier between us. If you do, my opinion of you will drop so drastically it'll be worse then if you had never done it at all."

Raye smirked at her, and she heard Mina giggled.

"Deal," Darien said kissing her lightly. "I wouldn't want to do anything to affect your opinion of me."

"Good," she said feeling stubborn. She dug into her food, ignoring the way they were all looking at her.

But then she sighed. "We should really thank your father for helping us."

Darien breathed out, stretching his shoulders and sitting back. "I guess."

"Just because he wasn't a good man when you were young, doesn't mean we should ignore how hard he tries now."

"He wasn't doing it for the good of anyone but himself."

"The reason for ones support doesn't always matter. Sometimes it's only the fact that they gave that support that makes the difference."

Darien nodded. "I know. I just don't want to give him hope. I really don't want to be part of his life."

"I know," she said. "But you don't have to thank him. I will."

Darien took her hand in his. "I won't let you go to him alone. Without me, he doesn't have the reason to give you support. I wouldn't want him to try anything."

"Okay," Raye said interrupting them. "So we'll thank the awful Darien senior when we're sure this is all done. For now, perhaps we should worry about something else."

"Like what?" Amy asked.

"Pick something," Mina said cheerily. "There's like a million things to worry about." She didn't look worried at all. In fact, her eyes lit up in excitement when another thought crossed her mind. "Are you going to have a baby Serenity?"

Serenity nearly choked on her food and she saw Darien sit up straight.

"What?"

"Oh! It would be so cute," Mina immediately gushed. "Can you imagine a girl with Darien's dark hair and Serenity's beautiful eyes? Or a boy with shocking blond hair and Darien's stubborn features."

Darien looked at Serenity.

"I'm not pregnant," she said at his startled look.

"But you could be," Mina continued brightly. "Just because you didn't have a child with the King doesn't mean you can't."

Serenity looked at Darien. "Do you have any children?"

"What? No?" He seemed confronted. "I was always careful. I know when to…….I just mean that I know how to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm not a fool."

"Were you careful with me?" Serenity asked.

"Ah," he said thinking about it. "Well no, I wasn't."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Honestly, I didn't think about it," he couldn't help but smile. "You have a way of making me forget everything else."

Serenity blushed. She looked back at Mina. "I'm not pregnant. Not yet."

Mina squealed in delight despite that answer. "You two are going to have the most beautiful baby. I can't wait to see it."

"You know, I used to think you were happy," Darien said to Mina. "But now I think you're just crazy."

Mina wasn't affected by his words. "I think we're all so lucky," she said happily. "Soon we'll have nothing to worry about at all, and we can live happily ever after."

Kunzite looked at her incredulously, but there was a softness in his gaze.

Serenity smiled at her friends, but she was suddenly nervous. She hadn't had a chance to be with Darien again since their one night together, and she had hoped that tonight she would be able to relax with him. But Mina's words sent her crashing into a nervous wreck. She was right. It was possible for her to be pregnant. She couldn't see any reason why she wouldn't be. The timing was right and she had never believed that her lack of child before was her own fault.

She was also curious about how Darien stayed safe before. It was strange, with his reputation, that he didn't have a child somewhere. She didn't care about who the other women were, but she was a little worried that someone somewhere might have a child he didn't know about.

And then something else occurred to her.

"Oh," she said startling him. "You were going to give me some names if I progressed in my happiness."

The way he looked at her, like there was nothing on this earth she could have said he expected less, almost made her laugh.

He coughed slightly before answering. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," she said with a nod. "We made a deal."

"What deal?" Kunzite asked.

"Darien let out early in our friendship that there were certain noble ladies he had……had fun with. He promised to tell me a name if I took a step towards happiness. I think I've come a long way. It's only fair that I get my payment."

She had never seen him look so uncomfortable.

"You told her about those other women?" Kunzite asked incredulously.

Darien ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't think we would get to this point at the time. I didn't see the harm in it. Besides, the first time we met I was……on my way……."

"He was taking a pretty little maid with him away from the party. I drew my own conclusions," Serenity said without any sort of hurt in her voice. "I don't mind. My past doesn't have as many names, but I think it's just as bad."

Kunzite looked at her like he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Don't tell her," Raye said seriously to Darien. "It'll just make things worse."

"You promised," Serenity looked up at him with a pout.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Amy said.

"It's not so bad," Mina said with a shrug. "There aren't really that many noble women."

"There's more than one?" Raye asked.

Mina shrank down in her seat when Darien sent her a look.

"Please?" Serenity tried again.

Darien shook his head. "No, absolutely not."

"But you promised."

"Things are different now Serenity. It wasn't going to hurt you back then."

"It's not going to hurt me now," she said defiantly.

"You don't know that."

"Is it one of my friends?" She demanded.

"No," he said quickly. "None of the girls here or your friend Lita were ever close to me."

"Then who?"

"Serenity," he said chidingly. "I'm not telling you."

She crossed her arms and pouted in her chair. "Fine," she said stubbornly. "Then you can just spend tonight on your own." She got up quickly and walked away from his startled form. "Have a good night."

For a moment no one in the room moved.

And then Mina laughed out loud. "This is so much fun."

* * *

Serenity knew he would come to her. She knew he wouldn't be able to stay away if he thought she might be mad. She wasn't. She just found a certain amount of enjoyment in being stubborn. She had never had the chance to have any fun with the King, and she was reveling in it now. Darien was so good at playing these games. He did it to her all the time. Now she felt like it was her turn.

She really didn't care what the names where. She just liked that she could find a way to get him to tell her.

When he came in, she pretended not to notice.

Her plan was simple. She would continue getting ready for bed as she was doing right now, and hardly react to him at all.

But when he leaned down behind her and kissed the back of her neck slowly, her stomach immediately started to heat up and her legs became hardly able to hold her.

She let her arms fall to her side as his arm came around, smoothly gliding over her lower stomach, making her almost moan.

"I had no idea when I met you that you would like to be difficult," he said in a husky voice, moving the top of her night dress to fall down her shoulder so he could lightly kiss the skin of her shoulder and back.

Her breathing became quicker and she felt her heart stutter in her chest.

Her eyes drifted closed.

He caressed her neck and breathed his hot breath delicately on her skin, sending shivers down her entire body.

"I had no idea you'd be so beautifully defiant," he whispered.

The tone of his voice sent her lower stomach into an inferno.

"And I had no idea how badly I'd want you every time you'd look at me with this willful eyes," he breathed before turning her quickly around and kissing her.

Serenity immediately responded to his aggression and passion. Any thought she had had before was completely gone, to be replaced by her desire for him. She almost felt crazy with the need for him.

He stepped her back against the vanity she had been using and she allowed him to push her up on it so she could wrap her legs around him. His hand immediately moved smoothly up her leg, moving her thin night dress up so her legs were exposed.

He kissed down her neck as she pulled his shirt out from his pants and immediately ran her hands across his firm stomach and up his chest. Her body arched unconsciously against his.

She felt on fire in the most amazing way. Every single touch sent currents through her, and every kiss made her body ache for him.

His pleasure filled moan vibrated through him as she touched him, and it excited her. She liked that she could affect him this way. She liked that he wanted her badly enough that her lightest touch made it impossible for him to think of anything but her.

She pulled his shirt off over his head, breaking their kiss for only a moment.

His skin was hot against her hands.

Serenity reached down to undo his pants. The way he kissed her more fiercely as she did made it so much more exciting. She was so completely intoxicated by him that when he pulled her to him and swiftly entered her, she was already ready to scream in pleasure.

She arched hard at the intense feeling of him inside her, and she cried out as the feeling absorbed her.

Her legs gripped his hips as he moved his entire length in and out, smoothly and firmly. His breathing was as rough as hers and his rhythm was almost fierce with passion.

Serenity felt wave after wave crash over her, exploding within her and completely devouring everything that she was. Her heart beat so quickly she thought it might burst from her chest. The only thing she could do as the ecstasy consumed her was cling desperately to him as his own pleasure made his thrusts harder and faster, tipping her even farther over the edge.

It seemed like an eternity of pleasure. Her vision gave way to white and her whole body tensed as the world slipped away from her.

When she finally seemed to become aware again of the dark room around her, she could hardly focus on it at all.

Her legs were still tight around him, and her breathing was still ragged. His head was buried against her shoulder, and his own rapid breathing shook his whole body.

The only sound she could make as she pulsed around him still inside her was one of soft pleasure.

He kissed the skin at the base of her neck softly.

She leaned back, supported by his arms as he moved up her neck and across her jaw until he was looking at her.

His eyes were dark with passion.

"I love you," he whispered still breathless.

She smiled, reaching her almost numb arms up to caress his face in both her hands.

"I love you, too," she said kissing him softly. "But you're still giving me those names."

"Oh yeah?" he smiled darkly down at her.

Serenity wasn't afraid of him. "Yeah," she said confidently.

She squealed in surprised pleasure as he lifted her up and quickly carried her across the room towards the bed. She laughed as he threw her down on the bed and crawled quickly on top of her.

She gasped in laughter when he playfully bit her shoulder, pulling her nightgown swiftly off of her.

"I can make you forget," he promised huskily.

Already she was feeling his affect on her as he moved to kiss her breast.

"Not forever," she was hardly able to gasp out.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked, moving a hand down her stomach.

Serenity was only able to focus on the reaction of her own body as he entered her with his fingers.

She gasped as her body started to immediately pulse at his touch.

* * *

End of chapter Thirteen! Please review! And don't forget to check out my website.


	15. Chapter 14

Title: Legends of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Okay, so I didn't get a chance to update all chapters before my trip, but the good news is I'm going to try and finish them this week! And my Beta Reader is officially MIA. I haven't heard from her in a long time, so I hope she's alright, but I'm going to have to look for a new one for my next story. I already have one option. Does anyone else want to do it? I need a promise that whoever you are, you're going to stick with my story. I think I'm pretty reliable in finishing my stories, so I want someone who is as reliable in editing them for me. Please send me a PM if you're interested.

Here's Chapter 14!

* * *

Three more days. That's how long it had been. Three more days and still nothing had been heard from the King.

But Serenity was finding it harder and harder to care.

Her days were spent working hard for her people, and her nights were spent with Darien.

She had never been happier than she was now.

It was easy, being the person the people wanted her to be. Physically it was hard work, but she found that she was able to figure out what they wanted and find a way to do it. Even the tasks that seemed a little out of her reach became possible with the people around her helping. She never had to worry about finding a way to succeed.

They were all wonderful. Zoicite had become her personal adviser in every sense of the word. He told her the exact truth, leaving no room to spare her feelings. She loved how honest he was and how eager he was to help her succeed. He was always there to give her advice and worked tirelessly to finish his own tasks.

Kunzite was fiercer than she could be. He had a commanding presence that couldn't be ignored. She was glad that he stood next to her. If she was ever in need of courage, he had more than enough to share.

And the royal guards had become invaluable to her. She couldn't imagine living her life without their loyalty.

And her friends refused to even think about protecting themselves while she was working to help her people. They stayed by her side, doing everything in their power to make things easier for her.

But none of that, no matter how wonderful, held a flame to how she felt when she was with Darien.

She loved everything about him. She loved how expressive his eyes were, even if the rest of his features were carefully controlled. She loved how he looked at her, with eyes filled to the brim with desire. She loved how he whispered to her, tantalizingly. She loved his broad shoulders and thin frame. She loved how silky his hair was when she ran her hands through it.

And she loved how perfectly peaceful he was when he slept.

She smiled to herself as she softly traced the prominent features of his face with a gentle finger. His dark eyelashes brushed the soft skin of his cheek gently, and he breathed evenly.

If she could ever imagine it, this would be what heaven was like.

It was easy to believe that everything was going to be okay when things were like this. It seemed impossible that anyone could touch her. She had the support of the entire kingdom, and the loyalty of everyone around her. How could the king ever get to her?

The feeling of calm that sometimes came over her was both overwhelming and frightening. In one respect, she could hardly ever imagine feeling happier than she was now. But in another way, the promise of something dark looming over them made it frightening that she was letting her guard down, if only for a moment.

Darien shifted slightly, opening his sleepy eyes slowly to gaze at her.

"Good morning," she breathed softly, leaning in to kiss him gently.

He smiled softly. "Good morning." He moved to pull her closer to him, wrapping her in his strong embrace and kissing her hair gently. "I like this," he said smoothly.

"You like what?" Serenity asked.

"Waking up like this, with you here."

She gave him an amused look. "You don't usually allow your women to stay with you?"

He rolled his eyes but wasn't offended. "Well no, but that's not the point. I never wanted any of them here with me in the morning. You're different."

Serenity couldn't help but giggle at that. In a way it was absurd. She had always been royal. She was supposed to fall in love with a handsome prince. But in many ways, Darien was a prince to her.

In one swift movement he rolled on top of her, making her squeal in happiness and laugh as he kissed her neck.

This was it. This was what happiness was.

She wanted to stay this way forever.

* * *

Kunzite looked worried. That was the first thing Serenity noticed when she walked into the breakfast room, lead easily by Darien.

"What's happened?" She asked.

"Nothing," Zoicite said quickly, trying to calm her.

Amy, Mina and Raye all sat at the table looking solemn.

"The King was spotted," Amy whispered. "Or at least, they think he was spotted. A man came to us this morning in a panic, trying to make sure you were alright. He said he saw the King, and was afraid he was coming after you."

"The guard is secure," Nephrite said. "I checked only moments ago. They are confident that nobody has come near this house."

"But if he's in the Kingdom, then our people are at risk."

Darien squeezed her hand tightly in comfort.

"Perhaps it would be better if you stayed in today," Jadeite said gently. "It has already been days, almost weeks, since this all happened. The Kingdom is running smoothly. The palace is in its early stages of being rebuilt. There is nothing that would suffer with you taking today to stay safe."

It was already clear, before he finished, that she wasn't going to do that.

Jadeite looked up at Darien. "Will you convince her?"

Serenity looked at Darien surprised when he didn't immediately answer. His stormy gaze moved down to hers filled with concern.

"I will not hide away," she said urgently. "You all convinced me that I was either to stay or run. I decided to stay. I will put everything that I am into my present course, and I will not deviate from our plans just because my husband decides to make his grand re-appearance. He has no power left. He has no way to harm me while I am always protected. I am not afraid of him."

She noticed Raye smiled at her proudly. It would be quite something for Raye to see Serenity stand up so strongly against her husband. Of all her friends, Raye had been the one to always see what he did to her.

"I agree," Raye said softly. "No good will come of hiding."

"I think that as long as we check again and again that we have left no openings for the King to get to her, then we shouldn't need to stop," Amy said.

Mina smiled happily. "Can I be in charge of the children today?" She asked with excitement. "I had so much fun with them the other day. It would be my pleasure to make sure they are entertained during these uncertain times."

Serenity smiled at her.

Kunzite sighed as he looked at Mina. "I'm beginning to think that denying that one anything is impossible."

Darien laughed. "It's much worse than you think."

Mina just smiled at them unaffected by their teasing.

Serenity wished that she was as innocent as her beautiful friend. Mina hadn't seen the worst of the world yet. Even if it were in front of her, Serenity wondered if Mina could ever see it for what it was. Everything had a brighter side, one that she herself couldn't see all the time, and Mina found pleasure in that brighter side no matter what the situation.

* * *

The day started as all of them had. The royal guard was told where Serenity would be, and they made sure every area was safe before she arrived. They stood their ground all day, never for a moment letting their guard down. Nephrite went with some of the Kings army to the already clear area the palace used to be to continue his plans. Zoicite met constantly with the advisers. They were coming up with plans to make the Kingdom safer and more productive than it was before. They always set up a few ideas for Serenity to consider when she went to speak to them later. Kunzite stayed with her most days, along with Darien. The two men seemed almost desperate to keep her safe.

Mina and Amy went together to the orphanages, to make sure that things were running smoothly. A handful of guards always went with them.

And Raye stayed by her side.

"It really is a beautiful city," Raye said as they walked together towards the center square. "To think that we might not have had a chance to become so acquainted with everything here."

Serenity smiled. "I agree. There is always some good that comes from so awful an experience."

Raye looked at her seriously. "I'm worried about Mina."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked suddenly worried.

"Before you came back, Mina was all despair at the death of her father. I was so afraid that her heart would break and she would never be able to see the light again. And then, just as suddenly, she was back to normal."

"I think it is her way to be happy despite everything," Serenity said.

"I keep expecting her to break down again, at any moment. I'm worried that she'll be out in the open when it happens, and we won't be able to protect her."

"Protect her from what?"

"There is a reason why her father kept her hidden all those years."

Serenity nodded. "The King."

"He has been obsessed with you since the very beginning. You were to young to marry and much to young to be considered yet a woman. But he took pleasure in your youth because his infatuation with you would not yield."

Serenity stopped walking to look at her friend. "The King can't touch her, not now. She is as safe as I am."

"I know," Raye said quickly. "I just worry that, if he should get to her, she wouldn't have the will to recover."

"I think you don't give her enough credit. It's hard to believe that someone like Mina is real. It's almost impossible to understand what she's thinking because it's so different than what we know of the world. But I don't think she's easily broken."

"I hope you're right," Raye said.

"She's going to be fine. We're all safe."

* * *

The day went by smoothly enough. The people were all back at work, and the markets were open and filled with fresh food. The water was clear and pure, and the sky was bright above them. Only the black mark of the charred remains of the castle all piled up in one square, and the still fresh graves of the few who had died in that same square reminded them of what had happened.

The whole kingdom was looking to start the rebuilding of the palace. Everyone was ready to help. Nephrite had the plans nearly finished, and the supplies was already being brought it. It would take a long time, but it would rise again.

Things didn't go wrong until the sun had started to set.

The commotion was sudden, and unexpected. A few of the Kings personal guards attacked the center of the Kingdom, without cause or merit.

Serenity heard the startled screams of pain from where she was a short ways away. She immediately ordered the royal guard to go and protect the people.

Kunzite and Darien were immediately close to her.

Fear welled up inside her.

"What's happening?" She asked, clutching Darien's arm tightly.

He didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on the running crowd as they tried to get away from the massacre.

The smell of blood lifted into the air.

"Take her back to my place," Kunzite said quickly.

Darien nodded, once, then turned to grab her hand. He pulled her quickly towards the richer part of town.

Serenity could only follow. She felt almost paralyzed with fear. It gripped at her so tightly that she could hardly breath.

She was in Kunzites house within minutes.

Darien quickly locked the door, and then pulled her into the center of the house. He proceeded to lock every door and barricade any entrance.

Serenity watched him move around the room with wide eyes.

"Is he coming?" She whispered.

"No," Darien said firmly. "The guards will protect your people and then return here. The King can't come after you. Don't worry."

Strangely, she wasn't worried about herself at all. The King could come if he wanted to. He had hurt her before. But the fact that he was attacking his own people was unpardonable.

And worse. Her friends were still out there. Raye had left her for only a moment to go in search of food. Amy and Mina were still with the children.

She prayed for their safety with everything she had.

It felt like hours.

They waited.

Darien was constantly alert. She watched him move about the room, smooth and fluid, getting obviously more tense. His strong frame was ready for anything.

She wondered, for the first time, how much he knew about fighting.

The sword he carried now at his side seemed sturdy, and his stride was confident. But the King had been trained to fight since childhood while Darien had studied in school to become useful as a doctor.

She feared for him because it was obvious he would try to protect her.

The minutes crawled by.

Then, suddenly, there was a thunderous crash in the main hall as the doors were forced open.

Then someone yelled.

"Serenity?"

She nearly ran out of the room, but Darien quickly grabbed her.

"That was Raye," Serenity argued.

Darien didn't move until he heard the urgent voice of Zoicite.

The group piled into the room as soon as Darien unlocked the door.

"What happened?" She asked immediately noticing that they weren't all there.

"The King has made his move," Zoicite said almost angrily.

She could hardly breath. "What did he do?"

"The attack in the square was just a distraction," Nephrite said angrily as Raye quickly wrapped her arms around Serenity. "He wanted us all to go there and fight so he could get in undetected."

She tried to swallow. "Get in where?"

It was Raye who answered. Her voice was filled with emotion and she shook with the effort of staying calm.

"He's taken Amy and Mina."

She felt the floor spin beneath her and Darien turned to quickly hold her to him in support.

She couldn't think.

The whole world started to go black.

"Kunzite went after them," she heard Zoicite said quietly. "Some of the royal guard were killed, but we got all his men. I will lead another group to him."

She could hear the absolute loathing in his voice.

"I won't let him hurt Amy," he hissed.

Serenity couldn't bare the pain in her chest.

It was just as he had promised.

He was going after the ones she loved.

That meant Mina and Amy. That meant Raye and Lita.

That meant Darien.

* * *

End of Chapter Fourteen.

Don't forget to check out my website.

And please review!


	16. Chapter 15

Title: Legends of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors notes: Here's the next chapter! Only a few more to go!

* * *

Serenity was terrified. Kunzite, who still hadn't returned, was out looking for two of her best friends to save them from the horrors of her husband. Zoicite had taken half the royal guard to follow, and they hadn't heard from him since.

In one day, things had swirled completely out of control.

The worst part was that Serenity had no idea where to look for them.

Nephrite had immediately departed to get back to Lita, worried for her safety. He hoped to get to her before anything happened. It seemed clear that everyone who had ever helped or loved Serenity was at risk.

The thought made her sick.

Her heart sent pain through her with every beat.

Jadeite was the only one left, pacing close to Raye, who looked as worried as Serenity felt. These were their friends.

The King had killed the guards who had accompanied Mina and Amy which was disturbing on a few levels. One, that he still had the man power to take on so many guards while also causing a disturbance in the city to distract them. And two, he had done it so flawlessly without being seen.

Serenity looked up at Darien, who was staring absently at the door while his mind was occupied. He kept an arm around her, comforting and supporting her at every moment. She could tell something was wrong, but she didn't know what to say to him to help.

They were waiting.

It was all they could do, and it was mind numbing.

The room was silent and still.

It was suffocating.

Jadeite, tall and deadly looking, seemed angry at some thought that had crossed his mind. The way his gaze flitted towards Raye said that he was thinking about the King hurting her.

Serenity felt tears sting her eyes.

"This is crazy," Raye breathed tensely. "We can't just sit here and wait. There has to be something we can do."

Serenity wished with all her heart that there was.

This was all her fault.

"We've sent a message to the army's commander. When we hear back from him, we'll know how many soldiers are close enough to help. They've mostly been sent to protect the trade routes and our borders," Darien said. "The only other people we have to work with are the royal guard, and they're already spread thin."

Serenity looked back up at him sadly. "You wish you'd never come back here, don't you?"

He looked at her confused. "What?"

She swallowed hard, trying to hold in her emotions.

"That's ridiculous," he said, trying to sound soft, but she could see the tension in him. She had done nothing but hurt him.

She looked away, catching Raye's worried gaze for a moment.

"Whatever you're thinking," Jadeite said firmly, "stop it this instant."

She didn't answer.

Darien moved to kneel in front of her, his eyes almost afraid. "Serenity, this isn't your fault."

Again, she didn't say anything.

"Stop this," he said with a shaky voice. "You're scaring me."

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't tried to defy him."

"This is not your fault," he said again more firmly. "The Kingdom has been suffering for a long time. It was only a matter of time before the people rose up against the King. The fact that it happened at the same time you tried to live your own life is nothing more than coincidence."

"He wasn't a bad king," she said.

"He wasn't a good King," Darien said. "You didn't see the half of it because you were locked away in the palace. Had you been given time to open your eyes and spend more time among your people with him as King, you would have learned that he wasn't respected. This is his fault."

She wasn't convinced, but she nodded anyway.

The look Raye was shooting her was so intense and afraid that she nearly crumbled under it. Her friend knew her too well.

The only thing Serenity could think of doing, was giving herself up for her friends.

Raye knew that, and she knew that the fear in her eyes was the knowledge that she might do it.

Darien looked almost frantic.

Jadeite had stopped pacing to stare at her.

"Promise me you won't do what we know you're thinking," Darien said urgently.

She didn't answer.

"Serenity, promise me."

What was a lie to save her friends.

She clenched her jaw and nodded.

"Say it out loud," he said.

Serenity hated that she would be hurting him again. She hated that she was hurting anyone. She hated that her friends were in danger. She hated that after years of hiding, the King had finally found Mina.

She hated herself for everything that had happened.

"I promise."

Her voice betrayed her lie, but they didn't say anything.

* * *

Darien refused to leave her side for even a moment, and Raye was just as bad. She wasn't allowed to breathe without them there, watching her.

And still, as the night dragged on, Kunzite and Zoicite never returned.

"Something is very wrong," Jadeite said when the sun had started to rise, glowing grayish over the waking city. "They should have returned by now. The King was somewhere in the city. It wouldn't have taken this long to chase them."

"What if they couldn't find them," Darien said.

"Then they would send word," Jadeite said.

"But where could they be hiding? Where would the King go? Does he have any friends among the nobles? Was there anyone who stood against the idea of rising against him?"

Jadeite thought about it, but he shook his head. "I've been gone for a long time. I don't know all the names anymore. Zoicite mentioned that there were a couple, but I don't know who they were."

"Lord Edgar took his family out of the city, refusing to be involved," Raye said. "But his son returned to help so I'm not sure about them."

"One of his advisers stuck with him. I don't remember his name," Jadeite said.

Serenity nodded. "He didn't have much family, but he had a house in the country. None in town. He lived in the palace."

Darien stood up and walked slowly towards the window, looking out.

Serenity watched him for a moment.

"There were a few ladies that were particular to him," Raye said. "I'm not sure what their families would have said to that. It seems unlikely that they would house him."

Jadeite nodded. "His personal guard was made up of soldiers mostly. They weren't wealthy enough to live in town. They would have had places in the palace to live."

Serenity felt Darien's unease as if it were her own. She glanced at him again. His back was straight and rigid. But he didn't say anything.

"Ask one of the guards to go out and look for the others," Serenity said. "Just as a messenger, not as anything else. We have to find out where they've gone."

Jadeite nodded and left the room.

Raye glanced at Darien, then back at Serenity, before quickly following him out.

"What are you thinking?" Serenity asked.

He didn't answer.

"Maybe you should go with the guard, and see what you can find."

He finally looked at her. "Do you really think I'm fool enough to leave you so you'll have an opportunity to do something stupid?"

She was startled by the harshness of his words. The only reaction she could muster was anger.

"You're the one who convinced me that I was strong enough to make a difference."

"Don't do that," he said in frustration. "Don't take our words and turn them around. You can succeed Serenity. You're strong enough to do the right thing. The right thing is not to leave your people without a ruler for the sake of saving your friends. We'll get them back, we just….."

"How?" She interrupted. "How are we going to get them back Darien? Please, enlighten me. And while you're at it, explain to me why every single person surrounding us right now allows you to voice your opinion."

He looked at her, unsure. "What?"

"You're little more than a servant Darien," she spat out. "Refusing to take your father's title makes you unable to speak in court. And yet you talk to them all as if you're one of them, and they listen to you."

He turned away from her then, his eyes angry.

"I know you're hiding something," she said. "I thought it was your father, but I know about him now. Why do people listen to you? You're not a lord and your mother was a servant. Is it because of me? Do they listen because they think you're going to be King one day?"

"You're trying to pick a fight," he said seriously. "I'm not going to allow you to anger me into leaving so you have just enough time to go to him."

"He is my husband," she said bitterly, "I am bound to him."

"I will not fail you like he did."

The look in his eye was so strong that Serenity knew she couldn't beat him. Her anger fizzled into despair, and she fell back to her seat, exhausted.

"Things would be easier if you didn't love me so much," she said softly.

She saw his shoulders lower as some of the tension left him. He walked over to her, taking her hands gently in his and kneeling in front of her again. His eyes were so loving. It almost killed her.

"When I was a child, my father paid for my education to keep my mother quiet. But everyone knew about me. Kunzite and I were close friends, and he introduced me to most of the nobles' sons. They listen to me because they respect me, nothing more."

She nodded.

"I'm not hiding anything. This is my life."

"Why did you return here?" She asked. "You hate this place. I know you do. Your father is here. Why would you risk coming here before moving on?"

He looked down at their joined hands, the muscle in his cheek tensing.

"I don't doubt you," she said honestly. "I know you're not lying to me about anything. But your past is so unclear."

"When my mother died, I was so angry," he said with hesitation. "The way my father dismissed her death as if it were nothing cut right through me. It took me years to be happy again."

She listened carefully, looking for signs of lingering grief.

"I never came back," he continued. "This is where my mother was buried, but I never came to see her. I was so mad at him that I left the memory of my mother behind. When I realized that, I couldn't forgive myself. I came here to be close to her again. But it was too much. Seeing my father again was one thing, but hearing him ask me to be his son was more than I could stand. A friend helped me get the job in the neighboring country. Had I not found the job in the stables, I would have left that very same day. But I was happy working with the horses, and I found a certain amount of peace being able to visit my mother and not see my father. He didn't know to look for me there."

She rubbed her fingers over his strong hands, trying to lend him her comfort.

"If you were smart," she said quietly, "you would still go to the job awaiting you."

He gave her a wry grin and shook his head softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed. "I'm sorry I keep hurting you."

"You're not hurting me," he said reaching up to gently caress her cheek. "Being with you makes me so happy I can't believe it. We're struggling right now along with the whole kingdom, but that doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Do you think we'll ever be allowed to just be happy?"

"Of course," he said seriously. "But we can't be afraid to work for it."

She nodded.

"And working for it doesn't mean sacrificing for it," he clarified.

She nodded again.

"Serenity, please think about the people looking up to you right now. There are so many lives affected by you. What will happen to them if you give yourself into that man?"

She looked down.

"I know you're hoping to save your friends. We all are. We'll find a way to do it that doesn't include your life."

"Alright," she said quietly, feeling defeated. "But we have to get them back."

"We will," he said kissing her forehead gently. "I promise."

* * *

The whole day was tense. The entire kingdom was on alert, and rumors were spreading into every corner of what was happening.

And still, Kunzite and Zoicite didn't return. Neither did the man they sent to check things out.

The sun was setting again, casting the sky into eerie reds and oranges.

Something was definitely wrong.

"We have to do something," Jadeite said. "We need to move Serenity somewhere safe. The King is planning something."

"What if he's planning for us to move," Raye said tensely.

Darien shook his head. "He wouldn't be able to predict where we'd go."

"Where would we go?" Serenity asked.

Darien sighed. "I guess to my father's house. It's the only place I can think of that we might have some hope of defending ourselves."

"It means we're leaving the people here," Serenity said.

"The King is after you," Jadeite answered her worry. "He'll do nothing to them. If he ever hopes to rule again, he can't cross them again. They've already proved that they'll turn on him. The only way he can succeed is to get rid of you."

Serenity shivered.

"We'll wait until dark," Darien said. "I'll send a note to him."

Serenity stepped forward to take his hand. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

He just smiled for a moment, then moved on.

* * *

The ride there was dark and treacherous. It was along way at night, and the horses couldn't see two feet in front of them. The moon wasn't out at all.

A cold feeling of dread washed over Serenity.

"If he lays a hand on either of them," Raye said fiercely, "I'll kill him myself."

Serenity didn't answer.

They got to the house past midnight, and Sir Shields was standing on the front steps waiting for them. The tall, eerily still man sent her nerves into over drive. How this man could be related to Darien she didn't know. They weren't anything alike.

Darien stopped a few feet away to gaze at his father steadily.

"You know my price," his father said in a low voice.

Serenity looked at Darien confused. "Price?"

"Let's go," Darien said taking her hand and pulling her into the house.

"You better not cross me boy," his father nearly snarled.

Serenity looked back at the older man in fear.

"Darien, what have you done."

"Don't worry," he said. "You'll be safe here."

Somehow, she didn't believe him. She wasn't safe if he wasn't safe.

What had he done for her this time?

Raye held her other hand tightly. "It's so quiet here," she said.

The whole house was dark.

The remaining royal guards quickly searched the house, but found nothing out of the ordinary. So they settled in the living room, unable to think about sleep. Molly had stayed behind in case Kunzite returned to his home, so Serenity was without someone to make sure she stayed healthy. She felt tired and hungry, but to sick to eat. Everyone else in the room looked the same, except for Darien's father.

They had all been given drinks which they sipped slowly.

She studied the man who stood rigidly by the window looking out. There was nothing warm about him at all. He said nothing, just waiting by the window. It was creepy almost.

And the lack of servants was another thing she couldn't help but notice.

She looked back at Darien, who sat beside her quietly.

Exhaustion seemed to settle all around her as she took another sip of her drink.

She looked over to see Raye falling gently to sleep against Jadeite, who was also strangely drifting off. She didn't think Jadeite every slept, especially not when Raye was in danger.

She curled up next to Darien, feeling suddenly droopy. She looked at her glass, swishing the dark liquid around it.

She shouldn't feel this tired.

The last thing she remembered before fading into darkness was the feeling of Darien going stiff beside her, and Sir Shields turning around from the window, and smiling for the very first time.

The sight sent her straight into nightmares.

* * *

End of Chapter Fifteen. Please review!


	17. Chapter 16

Title: Legends of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Hey everyone. Since my last chapter, I received a review which was not in favor to the story. I just wanted to say that I'm glad you had the courage to stand up and tell me what you think. Getting negative reviews is not a lot of fun, but they can be helpful. I totally respect the points made. I've read stories before where I couldn't get on board with the characters at all. I just hope my next story fits better in with your hopes. No matter what, I love all my readers.

I was also just asked to be a staff member of a community called 'Love me Tender, Love me Sweet.' It's all stories about my favorite two people, Serena and Darien. I'm really honored to be asked and I'm looking forward to contribute. Check it out, it's a good way to filter through stories and find good ones about Serena and Darien.

We're getting so close to the end of this one, but don't worry, my next one is around the corner!

* * *

The first thing Serenity was aware of as she started to come to was the heaviness of her own head. It throbbed behind her eyes, and felt ready to burst with too much pressure.

The second thing she became aware of, was the intense straining of her shoulders as she pulled against the rope tying her hands together behind her. It took her a few moments to realize that she was tied up, lying on the floor, foggy minded from whatever had been in her drink.

She opened her eyes.

Fear gripped her.

"Good morning my lovely wife."

Serenity shot up, ignoring the pounding of her head, and pushed herself as far away from him as she could get.

Her back hit the wall painfully and she cried out in pain.

She froze.

The last time she had cried out in front of him had been a long time ago.

His smile was menacing.

His dark eyes dug into her, paralyzing her.

"I've really missed you," he said reaching forward to caress her cheek.

Serenity flinched away.

He laughed.

"I know you hate me right now," he said in a low voice. "I can't say I really blame you. But I told you exactly what I was going to do if you crossed me. It's your fault that this has happened."

Serenity tried desperately to look around for help, but she was alone.

Her friends were gone.

Darien was gone.

"What have you done to them?" She demanded. She was mortified to find her voice nothing more than a weak whimper.

He smiled. "Who? Your friends? I was going to fulfill my promise to you in regards to them, but then I met the beautiful little Mina."

Serenity felt her breath stop.

"My word, what a beautiful girl, and so similar to you in almost every way. Those blue eyes. That blond hair. As soon as I saw her, I didn't care about hurting the others anymore."

"I'll kill you if you touched her."

He laughed, his voice echoing around the room.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" He teased meanly. "You're a woman, tied up in a room guarded by my men. Your little team of guards are mostly dead, and your lover…" he shook his head and tsked her with menacing amusement in his eyes. "Well, I told you what would happen if anyone ever touched you."

She was completely still.

Fear was the only thing she felt.

Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, desperately wishing this were a dream.

"It's really him I have to thank for this," he said motioning towards her current state. "I only heard of his attachment to you through his angry father. That man is his own breed of evil, and I am in awe of him. He was so put out by the fact that your little friend had used him to keep you safe, that he turned in his own family. Well, family isn't really the right word. Bastard son is really more fitting."

Serenity clenched her jaw tight, anger rising in her at the cruel words directed at Darien. He had never done anything more than love her.

"He is ten times the man you are."

The King glared at her. "He's not going to be a man at all when I'm through with him."

"You can't touch him."

"I think you'll find that you're wrong. In fact, I've already touched him, rather forcefully. He was very gallant, trying to fight of all my men. He managed to kill a few before they were able to knock him down."

The idea of him being hurt terrified her. "You'll never get away with this. The people won't follow you."

"They'll really have no choice," he corrected her. "With you at my side again, they'll stay in line."

"I will never be at your side."

"See, again you're wrong. I have in my procession the very people who you'd give your life for."

She went silent.

"You see, I'm not as cruel as you think I am. Your friends, for the most part, will remain safe. But of course, it will come at a price."

She didn't say anything. It was obvious where he was going.

"You will be my wife, in every sense of the word. You will honor and follow me like a wife should. You will give me what I want, and never fight me off again. And in return, your pretty little friends will stay safe."

She swallowed hard. "And Darien?"

"Is that the name of your lover?" He seemed amused again. "He's going to die. Any man who thinks he can touch my Queen will die. You've condemned him to death and I will have an absurd amount of enjoyment bringing about his demise."

"You bastard," she spat. "I will never give in to you."

"Then I'll simply have to break you. I did it before, I can do it again. And your friends will suffer a great deal before I finally kill them."

"You're insane."

His smile faded and he looked away from her for a moment.

"You really brought this upon yourself you know."

"Don't you dare try to blame me. You did this."

Before she could react, he reached forward and grabbed her hair, pulling her roughly towards him as he stood up.

She cried out in pain.

"I have ways of making you give in," he hissed at her before hitting her.

Serenity found herself on the floor again, her mind dizzy. It took her a moment to gather herself and figure out what had happened. The whole side of her face hurt.

He grabbed her again, pulling her mercilessly towards the door.

She found herself in a bigger room and thrown once again on the floor.

Her shoulder hit the floor hard, and she cried out as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Serenity!"

She looked up at the voice and was horrified to see a big man restraining Raye. Her fiery friend looked angry and determined to escape, with a long black bruise across her face.

The king grabbed her again, pulling her up towards him.

"Can you see what you've done?" he said forcing her to look in another direction.

Her heart stopped when she saw Kunzite, bloodied and on the floor.

He was so pale.

"But there's something more I want to show you," he said pulling her along.

Serenity glimpsed the faces of hardened men as they passed. They stood strong and sturdy with weapons, guarding every hallway.

She was trapped.

They were still in Darien's fathers home. She recognized the dark hallways and ghoulish sculptures. It was clear by the way the King moved about that he had been here for awhile. He had been hiding when they had arrived.

Darien's father had betrayed them.

He had betrayed his own son, again.

Serenity was dragged into another room, and her heart broke.

Darien was beaten and bloody, wavering dangerously, pushing himself up against a desk. His beautiful silky hair was plastered against his face with blood, and a deep wound bled profusely from his shoulder. His blue eyes were filled with fear and anger.

The King threw her harshly on the floor again, and a guard came to grab her, stilling her movements.

Serenity gasped in fear when the King drew his sword and took a few steps towards Darien.

"No!" She cried.

The King turned towards her and smiled. "No? You already made your choice, when you allowed him to touch you."

She could tell by how pale Darien was the he had lost a lot of blood.

She couldn't look away.

"Please?" she begged, crying immediately. "I'll do anything."

The King glowered at her. "You'll watch him die."

"No!" she begged. "I'll stay with you. I'll be the wife you want. Please, don't hurt him."

Darien shook his head weakly. "Don't….."

The King hit him.

Serenity screamed.

The King was angry now. She could tell he was angry. His eyes flashed at her. "When I threatened to kill your friends you called me a bastard. But this man you'll give up everything for?"

Serenity couldn't stop her tears from falling. "I love him. Please."

The King stepped towards her. "You love him?" He asked angrily.

He looked almost wild.

"I'll do everything you ask," she pleaded.

Darien pushed himself up again, blood dripping from his mouth. Even if he had been able to fight before, he was too weak now to defend himself.

"I'll never fight you again," she tried. "I'll let you take me whenever you want."

The King looked down at Darien, his eyes wild.

Serenity cried out as the King grabbed him, leaning in close.

"Did you hear that?" He hissed at the other man. "She loves you. My wife, loves you." His laugh was almost sick.

Despite his weakened state, Darien smiled.

Serenity watched in shock as Darien fought to stay conscious.

"It must kill you," Darien rasped, his voice thick with pain, "to know that she gave me what you always wanted."

Serenity went silent.

The King growled.

"I could tell you," Darien said breathlessly, "about how willingly she gave herself to me. I could tell you how sweetly her body responds when she yearns for my touch."

The King hit him hard, and Serenity heard his head hit the side of the desk.

She pulled against the man holding her.

Darien laughed.

The King moved over him, preparing his sword.

Darien rolled over, facing the king from the floor. His face was nearly covered with blood.

"You'll never have her the way I did," Darien said, taunting him. "You'll never touch her the way that I did."

The King yelled out and lunged his sword out.

Serenity screamed.

Darien rolled and kicked his legs out, hitting the King squarely in the side of the knee.

A sickening crack echoed through the room followed by the King's scream.

All at once, everything happened.

Zoicite crashed through the door followed by half the royal guard.

The room erupted.

Serenity could hear people screaming out in the hall.

Someone hit her, hard.

She couldn't catch her breath.

Her sight was blurry with tears and blood.

The metallic clanging of swords were all around her mixed with the guttural moans of death. She was dragged across the floor by her arms, too numb to realize the pain that flowed through her body.

And then she was being held up against a strong body, a body that she knew but hated, and she was looking out across the room with the sharp point of a knife at her throat.

"Stop!"

She cringed at the voice so close to her.

The room looked, and halted.

"If anyone moves, I'll kill her."

Serenity searched desperately for Darien.

Their eyes met.

He stood a few feet away, looking like he shouldn't be standing at all.

Men lay all over the floor.

Blood was smeared across most surfaces.

Zoicite had a low gash along his cheek.

The King stood crookedly behind her, holding the knife.

She felt it cut into her throat.

She could feel his anger radiate off of him, suffocating her. His breath was hot against the side of her face, and his arm was around her, holding her tightly to his strong form. Something wet dripped down her arm and she knew it wasn't from her.

"You're not going to get out of here," Zoicite said.

The King laughed. "Good to see you again my friend. I have to say, you're not keeping as good company as you used to."

Zoicite looked strong and serious. "Actually, I think the opposite."

She felt the King stiffen behind her. "You will all be executed as traitors."

"By whose authority?"

"I am the King!"

"You are not my King," Zoicite said.

Serenity realized that most of the men in the room were the royal guard. Most of the Kings men were dead.

She looked at Darien.

He held a dagger in his hand, and his eyes were clear and intent.

She couldn't breathe.

"You have already lost," Zoicite said. "Don't make things worse."

"You cannot de-throne a King."

"Yes we can," Zoicite said. "You don't have a kingdom left to rule. They have all turned against you. You're done. You won't hurt anyone again."

"You think I can't come back from this? Those idiotic people followed me even though they knew exactly what I was doing to their beloved Serenity. They followed me when I threatened war. They followed me when I refused to give to the poor. They'll follow anyone."

Serenity noticed one of the guards shift.

Her eyes darted between all the men.

The air was toxic and stiff.

"Fine," Zoicite said finally. "Just give us Serenity, and you can go back to ruling this Kingdom."

He laughed. "I don't think so. She's mine. She'll be at my side forever."

"Don't you mean bleeding on the floor beneath you," Darien said.

The King pointed his blade at Darien, lifting away from her throat.

"Don't you speak to me boy. You're the reason for her pain."

Serenity reacted immediately. As soon as the knife was away from her throat, she pushed against him as hard as she could, startling him as his back hit a bookshelf.

She lunged forward.

The King grabbed her.

Her momentum was staggered, and she was falling to the ground.

Her leg twisted painfully underneath her as a heavy weight fell on her.

A pain filled yell ripped through the air.

She looked up in horror as Darien and the King collided over her.

And then blood spilled over her and she screamed.

* * *

End of Chapter sixteen!

I know, I know, people hate and love cliffhangers. Next chapter will be out soon, I promise. Please review and please let me know if I've made any spelling or grammar mistakes. And thank you angeliclin for pointing out my mistakes in the previous chapter. I have fixed them!


	18. Chapter 17

Title: Legends of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: THIS IS IT! This is the last chapter. I might write a bit of an epilogue, but this is the end of the story. Thank you all so much for reading all the way through! My next story is already in the works and getting really close to being finished. Please let me know how you liked this story!

Okay, before I continue, I have to give a HUGE shout out to ANGELICLIN. When my Beta Reader disappeared, she stepped up and corrected all my mistakes so I could go back and fix them. If anyone is looking for a Beta Reader, she's awesome. I've gone back and corrected any spelling/grammar mistakes she's brought to my attention so this story should be relatively grammar free. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

* * *

Serenity shook. Her whole body shook. The scene in front of her played out in slow motion.

She heard Zoicite yell.

She saw Darien lunge.

She felt the two bodies fall to the ground.

The sickening crack of broken bones.

The hotness of blood.

Darien collided with the King so fast nobody else had had time to react.

And then it was too late.

Darien looked almost wild. His blue eyes were a terrifying storm of anger, fear and desperation. His hand was coated in blood, gripping a dagger tightly. The muscles in his arm were ready to tear they were so tense. And the blood seeped steadily from the wound the dagger had dug into the King's chest.

Serenity went into shock.

It happened so slowly.

The King looked up at Darien with unbelieving eyes. Pain was etched across every single one of his dark features. His skin went pale. He took a shuddering break.

Darien didn't move as the blood soaked him. His handsome face was chiseled from stone.

The King looked at her and Serenity couldn't move.

And then he fell. The King's body teetered for a moment, and then fell backwards, sliding away from the long gilded dagger to land with a deafening thud. He wheezed for a moment before going still. The evil of his eyes faded to nothing.

Nobody moved.

They all stared at the King, laying dead on the floor.

And then all eyes moved to the man who had killed him.

Darien didn't move. He was like a statue, dripping with blood. His eyes focused on her, but didn't hold any emotion at all.

Her heart broke at the look in his eyes.

She moved slowly, cringing at the pain that coursed through her body. She shuffled towards him, slowly taking the wet dagger from his hands and dropping it on the ground. And then she touched him, pulling him close to her and wrapping her arms around him.

He had just killed the King.

"Make it known," Zoicite said gravely. "The King is dead. He died trying to kill the Queen."

A few men hurried out of the room.

Serenity held on to him desperately.

"It's my turn to protect you," she said softly.

Tears began again, cascading down her face. She had to protect him now.

* * *

The King's funeral was a devastatingly somber affair. Nobody spoke as they lowered him into the ground. Nobody said anything at all. There were no words of love, and there were no words of hate. Nobody had anything at all to say as the man who had ruled over them all for years was sent into the dirt.

It wasn't until his coffin was completely buried that people felt a weight lifted from them.

Red roses bloomed all around, making the landscape look red like it was covered in blood.

Serenity felt numb to it all. Her husband was dead. The whole kingdom seemed to be in attendance. Every person watched with a solemn face. They didn't look happy. They didn't look sad. Nobody, no matter how much they hated him, had wanted anyone to die.

But there had been no other choice.

Serenity made her way back to Kunzite's house. Raye held her hand tightly, shaking slightly, and Amy walked softly beside her. Her beautiful gentle friend hadn't been hurt. She had been more than relieved to hear that.

Zoicite had found out what was happening when he had left them to find Kunzite, and had realized right away that they had to stay hidden until something happened. His quick thinking had saved them all.

Kunzite was healing. He had been very badly wounded, but he would most defiantly live.

Mina, despite everything she had been through, still smiled. Whatever the King had meant to do to her, he hadn't had time. Serenity thanked the stars every day for keeping her beautiful friend safe from the horrors of her husband. She believed Mina would get through anything, but nobody should have too.

Jadeite wasn't hurt, and neither were Nephrite or Lita. The latter of which had traveled to the city to be with her friends, despite her growing size.

Serenity smiled when she saw her beautiful tall friend, glowing with pregnancy and holding tightly to her brave husband. She approached them easily, and Lita took Amy's hand tightly.

"How is he?" Lita asked softly.

Serenity tried to smile, but her eyes didn't show it. "He hasn't returned."

"What do you think he's going to do?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," Serenity said. "His father could be called a traitor, but it's not a crime to help your king. The only thing he's really guilty of is betraying his son. Darien hated him to begin with. I don't know what he'll do now."

"Did he say he was coming back?" Raye asked.

"He asked me to wait for him," Serenity said.

"As if he really needed to ask," Lita smiled.

Serenity smiled softly. "True. I would wait for him whether or not he asked me to."

"And what about the people?" Amy asked.

"Everyone knows who killed the King," Nephrite answered. "Darien in some eyes is a hero, and in a few others a murderer. For the most part there is no one that blames him for what he did, but he still killed the King. It's hard to accept him as the Queen's chosen person when he killed her husband, no matter what the circumstances."

Serenity nodded. She had addressed the entire Kingdom the day after the King had died and said, very pointedly, that Darien was not to be harmed. He was under her protection, and if they wanted her to be queen, then they had to accept that she loved him.

There had been some shock.

There had been some confusion.

There had even been some tears. But nobody had fought her.

Serenity couldn't call what was happening now peace, but she could call it hope.

The King was dead, and with him went most of the evil in the kingdom. Already they were working to set things right. The advisers had gathered with Zoicite and decided that the best thing to do was to go out into the public and take a general vote on what should be done.

Everyone had an opinion.

Everyone wanted Serenity to stay Queen.

She sighed, feeling weighted down. Without Darien beside her, things seemed so much harder. But she refused to be upset with his absence.

She had hoped that they would never be apart again. But he had insisted on staying at his father's home, to work things out with him. Whether that was good or bad was yet to be seen.

That had been days ago.

The small group made their way through the city until they reached Kunzite's beautiful home.

Serenity froze.

Darien stood casually at the front, leaning against the low stone wall with a soft smile on his face.

But that wasn't what had stopped her.

"Sterling!" She cried, running quickly to the beautiful white horse that had disappeared before this had all happened.

The horse seemed to immediately recognize her and stepped towards her as she reached up to run a hand along his long nose. She couldn't help smiling in happiness at seeing the beautiful creature again. The white hair shimmered in the afternoon sun and his beautiful long mane was brushed and shining.

Darien stepped up beside her, running a soft hand down Sterling's neck.

"I took him to a friend's," Darien said smoothly, "so the King couldn't hurt him."

Serenity felt like crying.

"I remembered on my way back from my father's that he was there."

Serenity looked up at him when he mentioned his father, hearing the strain in his voice.

"Are you alright?" She asked, stepping towards him carefully.

He smiled, even though his eyes were a little dark. "I will be," he said meeting her gaze. "My father is out of my life for now. I shouldn't have to worry about him."

She nodded. "And…the King?"

He took her hand softly. "I have no torment in what I did to protect you Serenity."

She swallowed, feeling emotionally fragile so close to him again. "Zoicite had set up a way to ask all the people of the kingdom what their opinion is in regards to you. I made a statement saying that you were under my protection, but it might be best to stay out of the open right now. I don't think anyone wants to avenge the Kings death, but he did have some allies."

"Serenity, I'm not going to hide."

"But…." She didn't have a way to argue. She didn't want to refuse him anything. "What if someone tries to hurt you?"

"I know how to defend myself."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to start working again," he said honestly. "The people here are short on doctors now that this battle is over. I met with a man who works in the city square, and he's offered me a position with him until I can get going on my own. The residence I was staying in before is still open to me, so I will return."

"You're not going to stay with me?" She asked breathlessly, her voice strained with emotion.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him and looking down at her seriously. "Of course I'm going to stay with you. But Serenity, you're the queen. My father may be a fool, but he's right about one thing. You and I are from different worlds."

"I don't care," she said stubbornly. "I love you. I want to stand beside you, no matter what anyone says."

He rested his forehead against hers. "It may cause a lot of trouble for you."

"I don't care," she whispered to him. "I'm not giving you up."

"And what if the public refuses to let us marry?"

"Then you can take me as your mistress."

He laughed, his eyes light and free. "I think you have that backwards."

"You never treated me like I was a Queen and you were a servant," she said. "Why should you start now? I'm just a woman, and you're the man I love. I don't need anyone's permission to be with you."

"I love you," he said breathlessly. "And I'm going to spend every single day of the rest of my life proving it to you."

"But I already believe you," she said.

He smiled. "Yes, but proving it is not just for your benefit, it also has massive appeal to me."

"What do you mean?"

His eyes held that mischief sparkle she remembered from first meeting him. "The manner in which I plan to prove to you exactly how much I love you has already proven to be a favorite of yours."

Serenity blushed a deep red and smiled. "Oh."

His laugh was soft. "You're so beautiful when you smile," he said before leaning down and kissing her.

Serenity immediately melted into his embrace. It felt like so long since she'd kissed him, and it was just as amazing as she remembered it. She ran her hands up his chest, pulling him closer to her.

Nephrite coughed.

Serenity broke away and looked at her friends who were still standing a few feet away, smiling teasingly at her.

She blushed.

Darien laughed.

"We're glad to see you return," Amy said softly.

"Serenity was moping around all week in your absence," Raye said sarcastically.

"Don't tease Raye," Lita said shaking her head. "She's so happy now."

They walked into Kunzite's house together as Serenity tried to hide her embarrassment. Sterling was lead happily to the stables.

"So is that the plan then?" Raye asked eagerly. "Are you two hoping to get married?"

"If she'll have me," Darien answered with a cocky grin.

Serenity playfully hit him. "I should refuse you just to wipe that assured smile off your face."

He kept his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him as they walked.

Mina came around the corner, all smiles and happiness. "Kunzite is awake and he's feeling better," she said jumping up and down. Then her eyes fell on Darien. "Darien! You're back! Are you okay? What did you father say? Oh, you should see what the new palace is going to look like, it's so beautiful. Wait, I have something to give you." With that, she ran around the corner.

Lita laughed. "It's hard not to like her, isn't it?"

"She definitely has a way of making you smile," Amy said.

"Has she said anything yet?" Darien asked.

Serenity shook her head. "No, but I think she's going to be fine."

"Of course she is," Darien said as if that weren't the question at all. "Even if she had been terrified the King was going to touch her, she's already moved on and decided that the fact that he didn't means more than he might have. That's the beauty of Mina. She sees happiness in all things no matter how dark."

Mina came running back around the corner holding plans for the new palace tightly in her hands. She quickly rolled them out for him and pointed to the new stables.

"See! They're much bigger than before."

Serenity smiled as Nephrite and Darien started talking about the plans, and Mina eagerly pointed out the gardens and the restoration of Lake Luna. Her eyes were filled with nothing but happiness and she immediately lifted the spirits of the whole room.

Serenity felt warm, as if her heart was growing bigger in her chest. She felt tears in her eyes, but they were tears of happiness.

Things were going to be okay.

* * *

The End!


End file.
